To KHR's world
by Bloodstained Fantasy
Summary: Name's Yuki Hikaru. Just a random teenager before I traveled to KHR's world. Kinda lonesome in old world because I beat up some random guy first day in orphanage (HE STOLE MY CHOCOLATE! NOBODY TOUCHES MY CHOCO, NOBODY!). Hates pedos who brainwashes people with marshmellows. LOVE TUNA FISH(who's my BFF) Oh and did I mention? I LOVE CHOCOLATES! Slight 27xOC -CURRENTLY KOKUYO ARC-
1. Ch 1 - Tsuna

My first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction. I may accidentally add OC-ness to the KHR! characters though this not my first story… just comment on it if it really does happen. Contains OC too though not too sure if this will turns out to be a romance or not. Probably adventure for now, comedy too if you'd actually laugh. So here's the format of my story.

**UPDATE (2 April, 2013):**

Wow, now that I check back my old chapters I realize that there are bunch and bunch of mistakes. Like Europeans can have brown eyes too…(stupid me for not knowing the fact) So I decided I will change Hikaru's appearance to Black hair and blue eyes(so blue that you'll think they're glowing XD). And change other little details. Probably no major changes but if there is, I'll put them up on my new chapters kay? **So old readers, read if you want.(better bold this for the old readers, no need to protest, I know all of you are lazy XD)** New readers, Hope you'll enjoy it!

And I just hate annoying fangirls that I had to add a Mitsuki here XD. I originally had plans for Yamamoto being in the same group but hey, I'm lazy and it was soon forgotten...

Example = normal thoughts/action

'_Example' = _thoughts, not much different from normal thoughts/action actually, I don't really know why I add it too.

_(Example)_ = translation/writer's notes/sth else maybe

* * *

Ch.1 – **Tsuna's my classmate! (Best thing to happen ever~)**

Hi~ Whoever you guys are. Yuki Hikaru here and is currently on my way to my awesome new school. I don't know why but I somehow started to have a flashback (yeah, I'm just random like that) about how I get here. First year in middle school, and is on my way to my newly transferred school, Namimori middle school. 13 years old currently, just an average awesome prodigious (can't blame me right? I learn though wikipedia) teenage girl from another world.

* * *

_**Flashback** (Writer-san's awesome pov)_

"It is your free play time now kids, you may play around but remember not to get out of the orphanage." Said an old woman with a not-so-friendly tone and an annoyed face. But the world is big, so let's not focus on this random old lady okay? See that? The sky is blue...

Coughclearthroatcough, "Yes, nanny." A bunch of children, who were surrounding the said woman, said as they scattered around to play on their own. So let's look into this bunch of children... nonono not all of them, just the most bada** one. Y'know, like that bada** looking one? With a totally bada** combination of black hair and blue eyes? I know you see her, because she looks super bada**.

Coughcough. Out of all the children who formed their little groups to play together, there was one single black-haired girl around 11-12 years old (aka Yuki Hikaru, and yeah heroines or heroes just have to be the disadvantaged ones. You know, to show that they're more bada** (oh I just love bada**)) was left out alone. Her piercing blue eyes observing around boringly (I had no idea how she did that). What is she observing around for, you ask. Well… a place for a nice little nap... Yeah, she's just as random as a stick.

Her eyes soon traveled to the forest surrounding the orphanage.

"Bingo" little Hikaru said to herself as she strolled to the forest.

_(Hikaru: You freaking narrator, you're starting to annoy me with that tone similar with Winnie the Pooh's narrator. No wait, are you him actually?_

_Awesome writer-san: And of course, little Hikaru got no response from the narrator since it is not logical for a character to interact with the narrator. And BTW I'm a she._

_Hikaru: But you just freak'in made a response! And I'M NOT LITTLE!)_

* * *

"There, this ought to do it." Hikaru said to herself as her head leaned on her self made pillow (a pile of leaves) on a tree branch about 3m from the ground. "*yawn* good night to me." She said before she drifted to sleep. Well, just as they say, a good night sleep is the key to uhhh... victory to everything! (I think)

Hikaru woke up by some bright light which shone suddenly (you know, like your mom wakes you up by opening the curtains?), so bright that the light burned through her closed eyelids.

"What the- ow!" she yelped as she woke up too fast and hit a branch just above her as her brain is still as good as asleep.

"Eh? Hiiiiiiiiieeeeee" she screamed as she lost her balance on the tree branch and fell down. 'Why the f**k am I screaming like Tsuna? Wait, NOT TIME FOR THAT!' she thought.

Hikaru was too panicked and scared so she closed her eyes (but good children, don't follow that! Because it definitely equals to waiting for your death). She expected to meet the ground instantly. However, she didn't. She only felt that she was continuing to fall. She opened her eyes to look upwards, only to see a small circle of light source (Oh the gate to heavens~ _Hikaru:_ Shut it already, will you?!) and what's on the other side of the circle? It was the tree which she slept on.

"What the heeeeell! Why there's a hole heeeeere. Last time I checked, it's a piece of solid ground theeeeeere DA** IIIIITTTTT!"

'_I'm gonna die from falling from this high!'_

But then another light shone brightly and after that Hikaru could feel nothing but being numb and darkness engulfed her.

(Hikaru: You could've just say I'm unconscience, you're complicating things, Narrator-san.

…

Hikaru: ANSWER ME DA** IT!)

* * *

After what seems like forever, Hikaru finally felt something hard and solid on her back. But she didn't crash on it or something, it was just like poof! And then she could feel something... Well, what can I say? Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?

Hikaru slowly opened her eyes, adjusting with the sudden light. And, there she was, staring into the vast blue sky. (As I say children, the world is BIG)

_'Wait, what? Didn't I fell into a hole on the ground? Why am I staring into the sky? Is this heaven?'_ she thought to herself as she sat up and looked at her surroundings.

She was in a park, lying on a bench, looking as if she was just some random kid who was taking a nap. Well, that was partly true but not in **that **way, you get what I mean?

Anyway, she just walked out with her poker face though inside she was as nervous as hell.

"…" - outside

'_Holy coconuts from the holy land of heavens! Is this heaven?! Can someone just answer meee!'_ - inside. Like I said children, she's random, like a stick.

Then she saw it, the sign with the huge word on it 'Namimori Park' Cool eh? Namimori had a park guys, even though it wasn't mentioned in the anime nor the manga. And no, this isn't where Gokudera sulked at his... sucka**-ness...?

… Well?

"Namimori…?"

'you've gotta be kidding me. Namimori? As in Katekyo Hitmain Reborn? Don't be stupid, I traveled to another world? I TRAVELED TO ANOTHER WORLD IN A FREAK'IN MANGA?!' Yes you did, no need to rub it in to yourself, little Hikaru.

(Hikaru: I told you I AM NOT **LITTLE**!)

* * *

_**Ends Flashback**_

(Back to Hikaru's pov)

So, uh yeah. After that I miraculously settled down with my *original world's I.D. card. Since this is still Japan I guess it could work its way out, unless the government finally decided to check my information and found out that this person was never even born.

And let I tell you, it's hard to settle down when you're all so comfy with 3D stuffs but then everything just turns into 2D! Now I get the awesome-ness of 3D, and I'm starting to miss it already. I still bump into stuff sometimes, because hey, this ain't 3D. I'm trying my best to get use to it ok?

And I had no idea why I look soooo much like the pretty girls in animes. I bet if that caretaker sees me now she'd be like "who the hell are you, you random pretty anime character?" though it's not that she'll care anyways.

_*(writer here: well, if you hadn't noticed… Hikaru has a __**SURNAME(Yuki) **__)_

So afterwards, luckily I've got enough money on myself which my family…uh…left behind… (cough, touchy object kay?) that I was able to live in hotel for about a week. Which is enough for me to find a job and started to earn money(and hell with having to work at a really girly **PINK** bakery). I finally manage to enter Namimori Middle School now. Yeah, I know. Major time skip right? I bet you wouldn't want to hear my daily protest of my struggling in a **PINK** and _GIRLY_ bakery.

Da**, just da**. Look at the beautiful scene that Namimori Middle School has. Exactly like how the anime or manga draws it to be. I'm so f**king excited to be in the school where Tsuna is. And when I get extreme, happy or upset, I'll swear unconsciously. Though, I rarely get really angry. Unless you steal my chocolate. And I assure you, you'll never even want to try.

So I manage to enter looking like a poker-faced-cool-student instead of a sqee-ing stupid excited fangirl.

Ok, so what was my class again? Errr… class 1A…

Yupee! I even got in the same class with Tsuna! I bet my face is having a stupid grin right now. Better pinch myself so that I don't grin stupidly. Ow ow ow. Ok that hurts, at least I stopped grinning… I think. I don't even know Tsuna is on this time point or not. Maybe right now he's kicking Byakuran's butt and he's a senpai, one year older than me. Well…maybe he's already a butt-kicking mafia boss now. That sucks, since I can't see him in action. I mean, it will be cool if this will be like all those fanfictions where you can mess with the KHR characters…

*Ring~ring~ring~*

Opps better go, the prepare bell just rang, I'm gonna be late and if Hibari's here I'll be kamikorosu-ed _(translation: bitten to death, since I think it sounds cooler in Japanese)_.

* * *

So somehow I made it to the classroom without getting lost. Pure luck I guess. Well, I guess it's possible to do so without a map, it's class **1**A right? Gotta be on first floor.

"Now class, it seems that we have a transfer student today. Could you introduce yourself?" I went into the classroom. I had no idea why transfer students have to do that. A tradition of having flashy entrance? Dunno, but I don't like attention that much actually. It feels awkward you know, to actually expect something from me. But being me, I've got nothing to show you. So... I'm getting out of subject am I?

"Hai, I'm *Yuki Hikaru **desu. I hope that everyone will take care of me, thank you." I said as I flashed a small smile to the class and scanned the classroom… Curses, no sign of Tsuna and the gang. I stuck out my tongue to the KHR god (who is not Byakuran) in my mind, oh well.

**_*__(writer again, this is the name's extra information: I think the kanji is __雪光 __but it looks weird since normally Japanese name in kanji got 4 words, 3 is already rare and I got 2 words… whatever, it sounds cool since it means snow and light.) _**

****desu_(- well…just act polite, not much meaning)_**

"Wow, she's cute." "Is she European?" "But her hair's black." "Maybe she dyed it?" "Nah, I think it's eye contacts." "Man, I wish I could date her."

Blablabla… And no, it's my natural hair color. And guys let's not follow those guys' bad examples because having your hair dyed and wearing eye contacts violates the school's rules and we all know what that means right? (Kamikorosu.) And wait, who said the last sentence? Is whoever-this-guy-is having a death wish?

"Quiet class, now Yuki-san, please take a seat at-"

Bam! The door was slammed open, creating quite a loud bang I admit, revealing the late as usual huffing dame-Tsuna. My ears hurt. Wowwowwowwowwowwow, rewind, isn't that Tsu-

"I'm sorry, sensei_(- teacher)_! I was up late this morning." Tsuna immediately apologized to the teacher.

"Sigh, as expected of dame-Tsuna. Just get back to your seat." The teacher said, earning snickers from the class plus one death glare from me, _'How dare you f**king insult Tsuna! He's awesome! Way more awesome than you!'_

"Yes, sensei..." Tsuna said without the slightest hint of being happy.

"Then, Yuki-san. Your new seat is in front of Sawada's, the dame one who's late. Please follow Sawada to your seat." The teacher smirked in satisfaction (sadistic son of a- *beeeeeeeeep*) before flashing a fake smile at me.

"Hai, sensei." I said, quickly distinguishing my glare before anyone sees it and returned to my seat with my signature poker face.

So, I just followed Tsuna and sat down with my bag.

"So class, now let's start the lesson." And I had a _fun_ lesson glaring at the teacher whenever he isn't looking.  
(and the said poor guy always feel something cold and sharp poking at his back whenever he has a lesson with class 1A)

* * *

Great, just great. First lesson ever in school and it's already boring me to death. No wonder Tsuna's gang always skip school. Now that you mention it… Ah, Kyoko is here. Didn't notice her because in my mind which is all too familiar with 3D and doesn't think that this 2D girl is all so beautiful. I mean, jeez. In the manga, she was practically shinning and sparkly but no, here she doesn't have sparkles around her. Just a cute little air-headed idol of the school, sitting at a random seat beside her BFF, Hana.

Aaaaaah, too boring. I sighed again as I looked out the windows to stare at the sky... Wow~ the sky is so~ interesting! (note sarcastic) How about starting a chat with Tsuna? Though, I don't have confidence to fend off the stupid grin this time. Whatever, do your best, me!

"Hi, Tsu- I mean Sawada-kun is it?" I said to Tsuna as the teacher turned around to write math questions down on the blackboard. Screw maths, you know what? Here's a fun fact math stresses the brain most, more than other subjects like languages or stuffs that need memorizing. Yeah, that's why I hate maths lessons, they make you extra sleepy with all the evil numbers and equations.

"Hm? Ah, y-yeah. And you are?" Tsuna asked awkwardly, I guess he's not that used to someone talking friendlily to him, poor Tsuna.

Curse god of grinning, my grin is coming out now! "Oh, I forgot you missed my introduction, sorry. I'm Yuki Hikaru, please take care of me." I nodded slightly and flashed my most polite smile. Do **NOT** think this is a simple task. I'm trying hard to keep it from turning into a stupid grin.

"N-no! I should be the one to say so. After all, I'm all dame dame."

"Everyone have their own good points right? I bet it goes the same way with you."

Then he sighed and giving a you-just-don't-know-because-you're-newly-transferr ed-here look. Trust me Tsuna, I know it better than you do since I'm a huge fan of KHR! back in my original world. You're way cooler than you think. Wait, does that mean I know the future or something here? Awesome! Maybe I should become a fortune teller or something.

"Sawada! Yuki-san! Please don't chat during class. If you really are smart enough to not listen to the class, then Sawada! Solve this question." The teacher cut in as he pointed at a question on the blackboard. Curse you teacher, a conversation with Tsuna is enough to have me to give up my stupid future. DON'T YOU DARE TO INTERFERE.

"Uh…...umm..." muttered Tsuna, no worries Tsuna! It's way too easy for me! Let the awesome genius Yuki Hikaru save you!

"Psst, Sawada-kun it's 6, _a_ equals to 6." wait, why do I sounded like Gokudera for a single moment? Meh, I'm too awesome to be him.

Tsuna nodded awkwardly to me and then answered "Umm… _a_-_a_ equals to 6?"

"Ha! Of course not, Sawada! You got it… wait it's right?" the teacher mocked but stopped as he discovered that Tsuna actually got it right.

The nerve of that guy! To presume Tsuna got it wrong immediately without checking! Though I gotta admit, he's not that good at academics…... But he's an awesome character in all! That's for sure!

"Coughcough, then Yuki-san can you answer this question?" said the teacher, dumping me another equation, though it's a little bit more difficult. But still not enough to defeat the awesome me. What can I say? Wikipedia is _invinsible_. (though I had no idea why I looked up for this kind of stupid thing)

"_a_ equals to 730." I said giving my poker face to the teacher, if I didn't do that then I bet I'll be either grinning in victory or glaring the teacher for mocking Tsuna openly in class.

"I-it's correct, please sit down." Eat that, dumb teacher!

"Wow, she's smart." "She was chatting with dame-Tsuna?" "That dame dame Tsuna is getting cocky just because the transfer student is befriending him." Whispers, again. And who said that last sentence again, it's true I'm befriending him but he ain't getting cocky! I crackled my fists. Kufufu, whoever that is, prepare to suffer. And when I act like one of the characters, especially the creepy ones, they're doomed.

"Shhh! Class! Continue the lesson now!" said the annoying teacher who's already getting into my black list now within a lesson.

"Thanks, Yuki-san. I owe you." Tsuna whispered to me.

"Aw, off with the formality just call me Hikaru. And that's what friend's do right? To help each other." I smiled. Well, for once god of grin, you've helped me to suppress my grin.

Then Tsuna seemed shocked but then returned my smile with an awkward one. "T-then, just call me Tsuna too."

* * *

Ok, so it's my first hateful science lesson in this awesome world. Now I get it… no matter how cool this world is, school still sucks.

The teacher randomly pairs us up and lucky me again! I'm in the same group with Tsuna again! The other members are Yamamoto(the luck guys, the luck:D) and a random girl classmate, Mitsuki I think. But Yamamoto is absent (I have no idea what kind of bacteria…...no, what kind of virus can beat the sporty, healthy Yamamoto who LOVES** milk**…) today and Tsuna. That amazing luck of mine just never dies out!

So yeah, here I am again with Tsuna. Listening to the teacher's boring blabbering about the science project we need to do, and jot down notes for Yamamoto.

"Hey, Tsuna and uhh…Mi…tsuki-san so when will we start working on our project?" I asked Tsuna and this Mitsuki girl (I'm not sure if I even got her name right). If you wonder, I'm getting rid of the "kun" since it's troublesome and Tsuna doesn't seem to mind anyways. And about this Mitsuki girl, I have a bad feeling about her… I dunno, my gut tells me that this girl is one of the b*tchy fangirls…

"Hmph, I don't need to discuss the project with a dame student. And you, transfer student. Don't you dare get cocky just because you answered some simple math question. Urgh, I don't even get why _I_ out of all people is grouped with _you two_." Mitsuki said with disgust in her voice. I always wonder why those girl characters never seems to meet those fangirls of Yamamoto, Gokudera and other handsome friends of Tsuna… Well, at least I met one. Wait, is that a good thing though? "Blahblahblah(totally deleting the previous **billions** words she said for the sake of your sanity)... you two are like, totally losers. And I don't even have the motivation to work just by looking at you two." She checked out her nails. Yup, definitely not good thing. "But at least I'll finish this project with Yamamoto-kun~ And then maybe he'll finally notice the good in me and blahblahblah…" … No wonder the dudes in this school fantasizes Kyoko that much… the fangirls (who are majority of the female students) in this school are DEVILS.

…Cue to sweat drops by me and Tsuna.

"Pssst, Tsuna. How bout we finish this project on our own? Maybe with Yamamoto…" I paused. Uhhh… wait, honorifics! "…kun but definitely NOT this guy." I pointed at the horrible example of fangirl. "So? Waddya think?"

"B-but…" Tsuna turned to look at the still blabbering Mitsuki. And he turned back. "…O-okay…" Even Tsuna bowed to her b*tch-ness. She is to be feared of… cough.

"So, today? After school?"

"U-um… ok?"

* * *

So, here ends my first chapter of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! To be continued in next chapter that Reborn is making his appearance! Stay tuned!

**UPDATE (3 April, 2013):**

Yep, you're right. I finished this at MIDNIGHT. Sigh, maybe I shouldn't proof read stuff... cuz I always find something else to add in... and that just happened at about 10pm of 2 April, 2013. Yep, the horror (to me). Note to self: NEVER **EVER** proof read stuff at night **EVER** _**AGAIN**_

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	2. Ch 2 - FK HOMEWORK!

Yosh! The 2nd chapter of my KHR! fanfic. Reborn is taking his first appearance this chapter and starting to mess with Tsuna's life! Just hope Reborn will accept Hikaru into Tsuna's family.

**UPDATE (3 April, 2013):**

Hello world. This is updated ver. of the ch.2 of my story. We all know whatever I write is random so expect the updated chapter to be more random! Those who cannot take randomness, I suggest you to click that red X button on the top right corner of this window.

* * *

**Ch.2 – F**K HOMEWORK!**

Hi again~ Whoever-you-are. It's Yuki Hikaru here. Being the awesome guy I am. So, previously we ended at abandoning that… horrible and fearful fangirl, Mitsuki, and do the project with only Tsuna and me right? Yeah, I know I'm right.

But since earlier, I've been thinking hard where we should do the project. (Since I don't even know if Namimori have a freak'in library. I think the nearest library is in Kokuyo… I'm so not going.) So nice guy, Tsuna, suggested that I should go to his house if I didn't mind. And HELL YES. Who wouldn't want to go to Tsuna's house? The answer is no one! (Except tasteless bast***s, like that Mitsuki) So, BOOYAH! Off to Tsuna's house!

* * *

_**~On the way~ Time for a little errr…. bonding?~**_

Err… I'm feeling a bit awkward over here now… I mean what should I chat about with Tsuna? Like, hey Tsuna! Do you know you're gonna be an a** kicking mafia boss 10 years later? I bet you don't! But that's awesome because if you do, I think the world will explode or something because of a freak'in time paradox!

…Ok, not the best subject after all. Try something else? … hmm… what would his best friends try to chat with him about? Baseball? I know nothing. Awesome-ness of Jyudaime? … why did that even pop out in my mind at the first place? Errr… how bout Kyoko? Yeah, I'll just do that.

"Hey Tsuna."

"A-ah u-umm… yes?" like I said, awkward. So, it's time for me to break the ice!

"So… uhh… you like Kyo-" Honorifics! Hikaru! Honorifics! "I mean Sasagawa-san or something…?" ok, maybe I sound way too blunt. I mean, who would ask someone if they like a certain person or something in their face? Well, I guess I'll be the first then… What? I'm desperate to start a conversation, ok?! I'm never the type to keep quiet. **I'LL DIE IF I DON'T TALK**- ahem, excuse me.

"E-e-ehhh?! W-why would you say that?!" Tsuna panicked and blushed. Bro, you just told the answer to the world with that face of yours.

"Um… because… you keep glancing at Kyoko-san time to time during class?" No kidding, I really did see him doing that. Somehow, I find it cute instead of creepy and stalker-ish. Well… because it's Tsuna I guess… Try and imagine Tsuna being creepy and stalker-ish… like a pineapple…

* * *

**~Somewhere in the distant Vindice prison~**

"Achoo!"

"Mukuro-san! Are you alright?!" "Mukuro-sama, is everything alright?" guess who is who. (coughKenandChikusacough)

"Kufufu, I'm fine. It just seems that someone is talking about me behind my back." Guess who again. Or should I say what fruit?

* * *

**~Back to where we are~**

…

Yeah I know right? Impossible. So I kept pestering Tsuna about his love life all the way to his house.

"So so, what kind of special little moment made you fall in love with Kyoko?" I asked like a freak'in middle school girl (which I am).

"U-umm… I-I…" Then Tsuna blushed a deeper shade of red. "E-errr… l-look! We already reached my house! Haha…" he laughed nervously, "I-I'll go open the door!"

"Wh- wait! Tch! he got away from me." I scowled but then smirked, "Hehhehheh… I'll get it out of you someday… kufufufufu…"

… _Somehow, Tsuna felt a cold shiver went down his spine…_

Oh well, I guess I'll do it another time. But for now, I shall defeat my greatest enemy… homework. I followed behind Tsuna.

* * *

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Woohoo~break~line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Mom, I'm home!" Tsuna said as he took off his shoes, "I'll go upstairs with my friend for homework, ok?"

"Ara Tsu-kun, you're finally able to make a friend?! That's great! I was beginning to worry for you! I'll make tea first, please do make yourself at home!"

"U-um… excuse me for the intrude…?" … I think Japanese says that when they go to somebody else's home… what? Just because I have jet-black hair doesn't mean I am Japanese. I have black hair because of the Chinese blood I got from my… mother… touchy subject again. But my Japanese good, for the sake of animes and mangas. Then I followed Tsuna upstairs, looking around as if the place is some sort of tourist's spot (to me it is). And then we reached it! The… the legendary… and holy place… namely... Tsuna's room.

I-I…. I feel like I'm in heaven! I'm so touched! I'm actually in Tsuna's room! That little table on the ground… that rubbish bin… that bed… that desk… I think I'm gonna faint…

"…U-umm… Hikaru-san?" Tsuna said, snapping me out of my 'drool at the sight of Tsuna's awesome stuff' act.

"Y-yeah? I-I uh… totally agree! Haha…" yeah, I agree… whatever you said…

"U-um… should we do a project centering (insert-whatever-subject-thing-you-like-here)?"

"Uh… yeah! Sounds like a good idea to me!"

"…"

"…" da**, awkward again. "S-so, let's scribble random ideas down! Race ya for ideas, go!" And I started scribble whatever popped out in my mind and so did Tsuna("e-eh?! Race?!").

But we were soon interrupted by a knock on the door and Nana came in.

"Hello! Welcome! I'm Tsuna's mother!" Nana stood beside the door with two teacups in her hands… actually I'm not that much of a fan of teas… but whatever, Nana made it. It should be tasty right? The anime says so… And… OMG is that Tsuna's cup?! And so, I started my 'drool at the sight of Tsuna's awesome stuff' act again. But soon snapped out of it and said,

"E-errm… thanks for the tea, Sawada-san." Urgh… I think I got the 'social awkward' disease from Tsuna.

And then suddenly, Nana seems shocked at my presence… what? Am I not supposed to be here? Yeah, I really am not supposed to be here, after all I'm not from this world and definitely not supposed to be in Tsuna's life. But hey, messing up Tsuna's life sounds appealing, right? Then, Nana set down the teacups and suddenly prostrated (y'know, the way how Japanese does?) in front of me. What am I thinking? You guess it right. _'What the hell is going on'_.

"I-isn't it alright to have my dame son as your boyfriend?!" dafuq?! _(err… should I censor that? Not sure if it's swearing or not…) _I feel the heat rushes to my face. Oh, the embarrassment. He likes Kyoko! Not me! And we all know it's not nice to mistake someone when involving this kind of things. You know, it's pretty troublesome to have all this dramatic thing when this spreads out, like Kyoko thought me and Tsuna are a couple so she never even TRY to fall for Tsuna! Bad, real bad. Tsuna's love life is gonna get ruined.

"Wait, it's not-"

"Please do make yourself at home! I won't bother you two! Have fun!" And then Nana left at lightning speed, cue to me sweat dropping and having those dark lines on my head thingy which anime characters have when they're emo. Sorry Tuna, I just ruined your love life.

"U-um, sorry! My mom is so clueless sometimes! I scold at her later!" Tsuna panicked, you know, the whole social awkward thing?

"Nah, I should be the one apologizing. I mean, y'know, you like Kyoko and all, and uhh… I know you don't like being mistaken and all…"

"Nonono, it's alright as long as you don't feel disturbed…"

"…"

"…" Urgh, the social awkward thing is coming back. I seriously need a book or something for this. So, we returned to scribbling, working and more scribbling.

Oh, the joy.

* * *

I flopped on the table, face down, without disturbing Tsuna from scribbling his messy writings down. "I give up, I'm dead, ignore me being the lifeless corpse who died from doing homework. Yeah, I'll be alright, being the lifeless corpse I am. I think I'll be the first case to die from doing homework."

"Umm… Hikaru-san? Do you need a break?"

"…yeah," I glanced at the clock, "especially when it's like 6 pm right now… Urgh… homework…" and then I mumbled to myself, "f**k them all…"

"Eh? 6 pm? Hie! It's so late already?! I'm sorry for keeping you so long! Your parents must be worried!"

"Nah, I live on my own. I'm fine." With my money almost running out… Urgh… this materialistic society is driving me crazy… I don't wanna work in a f**king **PINK** bakery out of all things any more… sob…sob… why there aren't even one McDonalds in town? Hahaha! That's ridiculous! Not even one Mcdonalds?! Hahaha! Oh wait, am I going crazy? Haha, that's not good, is it? … urgh, f**k pink. (sorry, if you like pink)

"O-oh…" that's why I like Tsuna, he just knows not to pry into other people's touchy subject. Not that I mind, I mean I'm not the type who'll crumble just at the mention of it but I won't appreciate it if you pry into my business like an idiot. Wait, out of subject.

"Let's end it here today, ok?"

"U-umm… s-sure…"

"Yeesh, no need to get so worked up with me having no family, I'm totally fine with it, really."

Then Tsuna mumbled something like '…eyes…t…ing…oth…ise.' What does that mean? The god of death were tearing off my eyes yesterday when you were chilling in your room and your mother likes edelweiss?

"Huh?" Does that even make sense?

"U-umm, n-nothing!"

I scratched my cheek "Sigh, social awkward…" I mumbled before grabbing my stuff and went downstairs. I heard Tsuna's footsteps following behind me.

* * *

**~Woohoo~break~line~again~~I~think~the~hw~moment~really~sucks~though~with~the~social~awkward~syndrome(is that the word)~going~on~in~Tsuna's~room~**

"Ara, you two already done your homework?"

"Uh… yeah, I should get going already. It was nice to meet you, Sawada-san." I said to Nana who was in the kitchen and bowed.

"Oh my, you're not going to stay for dinner? I thought that you will be staying for dinner since you stayed so late, I even cooked your share of dinner!"

"E-eh? B-but… I really shouldn't be bothering…"

"Of course it is not a bother! The more the merrier, don't you agree?" … I didn't know Nana was one of the Yamamoto type...

"Mother! You shouldn't be forcing Hikaru-san to stay!" Tsuna complained.

"But it's alright for Hikaru-chan, right?" Nana beamed at me.

"Uh… ok?" I gave up, I lost to Nana's beaming… it's way too bright for me… I resisted the urge to raise my hand to cover my eyes(because that will be impolite.) from the light.

"Wonderful! I'll go set the table!" Nana's beaming got brighter as she started setting the table, which kinda scared me. How can someone be _this_ bright(except Ryohei with his sparkling flames, he was really sparkly with his… maximum break thingy)?

"Um… I'll help?" I jogged to Nana, and then I noticed the Tsuna at the doorway, his mouth gaping. "Err… Tsuna? You're gonna eat dinner or not?"

"E-eh?" good, he snapped out of it before a fly flew into his mouth. "O-of course!" Not used to having a friend to go to his house? Especially a girl? ... social awkward syndrome is going wild in this house.

* * *

**UPDATE (18 April, 2013):**  
Mwhahaha*laughs evilly*, I delayed Reborn's appearance! I think I shouldn't let Hikaru be there. Because it's like, weird. Besides, now that I think about it, Reborn isn't the type to question Hikaru. I mean he would be 'I'm awesome, if you try something funny, I'll kill you with my awesome Leon-gun.'

Uh… so yeah, no questioning. I'll delete that. He'll learn to trust Hikaru (I think?) in the future.

_(Hikaru: BTW, is this… a failed attempt of fluff?_

_Writer-san: Nuh-uh, this is called 'social awkward', my dear. Seriously, they should get Shamal to get this social awkward syndrome out of the Sawada household._

_Hikaru:No f**king way! Keep that pervy bas**** out of my view!_

_Writer-san: Shamal~ Hikaru said that she'll grant you her awesome kiss if you get that social awkward syndrome out of the Sawada household~_

_Shamal: __***pops out from nowhere***__ Hikaru-chu~ Kiss~ Kiss~_

_Hikaru: __***kicks Shamal who became a star***__ F**K OFF.)_

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	3. Ch 3 - The days of boxers for Tsu-

**UPDATE (10th April):**

Updating takes time… sigh… I want my sleep… yawn~ I pity poor Hikaru who will get punched.

_(Hikaru: What?!)_

* * *

**Ch.3 – The days of boxers for Tsuna begins**

"Yawn, uh… school… curse me, why do I have to automatically wake up so early in the morning." I mumbled sleepily as I looked at the clock in the guest room which reads 5:00 a.m.

And yes, I ended up staying at Tsuna's house. You know, after dinner, Nana asked me to take a shower at their house. And then after that, she said it was too late to go home, just stay for the night. And so… yeah, I'm like, forced to stay by Nana and her beaming. Nana said I can stay here whenever I like and it sounds awesome, right? But… is it really alright? I mean, wouldn't it be like, messing up the plot or something? … sounds tempting _*smirk_*… Wait, what if I blow up the world?! Urgh… I'm torn between fun and justice… But then again, I can stay by them and make sure the flow of the plot is completely alright… Urgh… thinking takes time…...

Whatever, I don't really want headaches in the morning. I dumped it into the back of my mind. So I went to bathroom, wash my face blablabla, changed into my black Adidas track suit with the typical white straight-lines on the sides of my pants and on my sleeves. Then I put down a note which says:

'_Sorry, Tsuna and Sawada-san. I'll go out to run for a bit. But don't worry Tsuna, I'll come back to walk you to school! And please don't go into the room I stayed in. It's a mess and my stuff are everywhere, I'll take care of it when I get back._

_Hikaru.'_

* * *

And then I went out for running with my Beats Studio black and orange headphones. Family, vs Millefiore ver. started playing. When I got out, I immediately felt like someone were burning their eyes into me so I looked around. But, it's like 5 o'clock so no one should be around. I shrugged and continued running. And then after a while, I saw this familiar black-haired teen ran pass with his baseball bat.

Yamamoto? As healthy as ever it seems. I guess, no matter how scary this virus is, it still can't beat the awesome, healthy, _milk-liking_ Yamamoto. I just stopped to stared at his back (he's running, bro) for a bit (oh come on, it's Yamamoto, who wouldn't stare?) and then continued running again.

Suddenly a blur passed by with lightning speed and disappeared with lightning speed. I heard it said "**EXTREME TRAINING!** RUN AROUND THE TOWN FOR 100 ROUNDS!" …dafuq?! Ryohei?! **"EXTREMEEEEE!"** …Yep, definitely Ryohei.

I sweat-dropped a bit and continued running. "Two characters in a row? What's next? Hibari?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Herbivore." A certain skylark said.

"Oh sh*t." I said to myself. Why the hell is this happening to me? Urgh… I mentally slapped my own big mouth. Bad bad mouth! "Y-yes?" I tried to say as calm as I can.

"I haven't seen you in Namimori." Good, he didn't hear the character part.

"U-uh… I'm a new student in Namimori Middle School since yesterday, s-sir Hibari!" I straightened my body unconsciously and suddenly I feel like I'm a solider reporting to her captain or something.

"Hn." Hibari just turned around, the sleeves of his jacket flapping in the wind (stupid fangirl slave, posing to the world), maybe to continue his patrol or something. "Eye contacts or hair dying is prohibited in school." He said with his back towards me. Not bothering to even turn around.

"They're natural!" I yelled back but he paid it no mind. Urgh, I so don't wanna get bitten to death. Well, there shouldn't be anyone else right?… Mukuro is still in prison right now, I think. I'm not in the mode to see a pineapple, especially a creepy and perverted one. I shivered at the thought of his 'kufufu's, so I ran back home. Y'know, in case he's in Japan.

* * *

**~Somewhere in the distant Vindice Prison again~**

"Achoo!"

"Mukuro-san! Are you catching a cold?!" "Mukuro-sama, you should wear extra clothes."

"No, it just seems that someone is thinking bad of me again."

* * *

**~Back~**

I rang the doorbell and Nana came to open to the door for me.

"Ohayo, Sawada-san."

"Ara, you're back, Hikaru-chan."

"Yeah, I'm back. Can I please borrow the bathroom? I kinda sweat from the running." Actually, most of them came from confronting Hibari.

"Sure, do you need to eat breakfast too?"

"E-eh? N-no I-I…" as if teasing me, my stomach growled loudly. Great, now even my stomach favors Nana's beaming (and probably her cooking too from now on).

Nana chuckled and said "I'll cook your share." And then she went back to the kitchen. I smiled at the faint humming from the kitchen and went upstairs to take a quick shower. Then I changed into my school uniform. And I picked up my stuffs. Carefully hiding the things which involves KHR. (I got a few key chains and dolls and a notebook…) And started playing KHR puzzle on my phone (that's why I don't want people going through my stuff) until about a quarter to eight. Then I heard a loud "I don't need a home tutor- HHIIIEEE!" Thud! Thud! Thud! Thud! … something rolled down the stairs… I immediately walked out. Only to see Tsuna lying at the bottom of the staircase.

"Err… Tsuna? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm alright… Wait, Hikaru-san?!"

"Uh… yeah?"

"E-eh? Uh… nothing…" are you really awake, Tsuna? I felt hurt, really, he forgot about me.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice said. My mouth gaped at the sight of the familiar fedora. "So you're Tsuna." Reborn asked… um… more like confirming.

"Um… yeah?"

"…and you?" Reborn turned to me.

"Err…... I'm Yuki Hikaru. Just a friend staying over." I answered. I shrunk a little under his calculative eyes… Not expecting me over, huh? Then, he turned back to Tsuna.

"I'll be looking after you starting from today." Reborn exclaimed. Poor Tsuna, I pity you.

"W-wait, whose baby is this?!"

"Relax, Dame Tsuna."

"And how do you know my nickname?!"

"Information gathering is a basic skill, Tsuna."

"Stop saying 'Tsuna,Tsuna' like you're a big shot. I have a real name, Sawada Tsunayoshi! I don't want to get called 'Tsuna' by a baby like you." Yep, just like the reaction in the anime. And then, Reborn sent a swift kick to Tsuna's face. …...yep, just like the anime…

"Oh my, where did this baby came from?" Nana came down from upstairs at the noise.

"I'm Reborn, the home tutor." Reborn took out a card which says 'The Home Tutor, Reborn' and showed it to the world.

"The home… tutor?" Nana said before chuckling as Tsuna laughed. Oh dear, I don't want to see anymore, Tsuna have no idea who he's laughing at. So I went out first. Just as I closed the door I heard a sickening thud, probably Tsuna got pwned by Reborn again.

I took a look at my watch and gasped. Oh f**k, I'm gonna be late and Hibari doesn't like people being late. And so, I ran to the school for the sake of my butt (so it won't get whipped).

* * *

Whew, I got to school in time. I slowed my pace at the sight of the school. Then I noticed Kyoko is in front of me… along with that Mochida a**. Oh, I remember him alright. The bast*** who cheated in the dual with Tsuna but still got his a** kicked by Tsuna in the end. Heh, _baldy_.

And then I heard, 'ngraaaaaAAAAA**AHHHHH!**" which is getting louder by second. I looked up, only to find Tsuna slamming into Mochida** who flew into the inner side of the wall surrounding the school. And then, I heard some annoying 'Kyaaaa's and 'Yamamoto-kun~'s. But whatever, not my concern now.

Then someone walked by me. I took a little while to notice that guy is Ryohei (y'know, he doesn't yell 'EXTREME' unless it involves boxing and fighting.) He stopped in front of me a bit and stared at the scene in front of him (and me).

Waitwaitwaitwait, you're not doing anything?! ESPECIALLY WHEN IT EXTREMELY INVOLVES KYOKO?! … this world just went crazy…... EXTREMLY…

"Sasagawa Kyoko!" Tsuna pointed his index finger at Kyoko. My heart stopped for a moment. Come on, Kyoko, say yes! And then Tsuna offered Kyoko his hand "Please go out with me!" And the hell froze (except me).

Kyoko stared at Tsuna's half-naked form for a while before… "Kyaaa!" …she ran away. Oops, Tsuna you screwed up. Just as I was going to comfort the poor, hurt Tsuna (even his flame shrunk)…

And then someone yelled, "You b*****d!" I instinctively went in front of Tsuna and guess what? ...I got punched in the face, my face titled towards right from the impact…... **WHAT THE F**KING SH** **********************************

I glared at Mochida without turning my head back (IMA CONSUMED BY ANGER), I guess that's more intimidating as Mochida froze. "What the f**k are you doing, b***h? You want to get bitten to death for attacking another student?" I said with a cold voice. Mochida gulped in fear and his legs are shaking, like he just saw Hibari (who is not here right now). I could hear the 'thud!' behind me which probably indicates that Tsuna went out of dying will mode and fell on his butt.

I squeezed a _bright_ smile out but narrowed my eyes on the other hand which made Mochida stepped back "You ever try to hit Tsuna again, **kamikorosu**~" I said with a Byakuran tone which can totally creep people out.

"**H-HIIIIIIIEEEE!**" this time, it's Mochida who screamed like a girl and ran into the school. I noticed the amused crowd and glared at them, "Herbivores, crowding is prohibited." And gone they go. I remembered the Tsuna who's still sitting on the floor behind me and so I went out of my 'creeping people out because of anger' mode (but that ain't empty threats) and turned around. Only to find Reborn and (the gaping) Tsuna staring at me.

I blinked, "What?" I said in my normal tone.

"N-nothing." Tsuna stuttered.

"Are you alright?" I asked. This time, it's Tsuna's turn to gape at me.

"A-ah, yeah…"

"Good." And then I remembered I got a back-up uniform from Nana this morning, just in case. So I took it out from my school bag and threw it to Tsuna who failed to catch it and the uniform landed on his face (sorry…). "Don't catch a cold." I smiled awkwardly. He flushed immediately (probably reminded him of the fact that he's still half-naked) but kept quiet. He's probably freaked out by my 'creeping people out because of anger' mode… Urgh…

I turned around to leave before, "W-wait!" I looked at him over my right shoulder. "U-umm… your face…" My face? I touched my right cheek and it was a bit more heated than my other cheek. That b***h can't really hit hard can he, it doesn't really hurt (there wasn't even a bruise). I guess my cheek's just a bit red from the punch. "I-I… I'm sorry to get you hit, Hikaru-san!"

"…" I stared at him before giving him a confused look. "Why are you apologizing? You aren't the one who hit me and you also aren't the one who pushed me out to be your human shield." In fact, I threw myself in front of him.

"B-but… that punch was meant for me…"

"Chillax, it doesn't hurt. See?" I poked at my reddened cheek to show that I'm alright. "Besides, nobody gets hurt right? So it's totally cool!" I grinned. No, it actually ain't cool, Mochida called Tsuna, the _B word_. I'm gonna get him for that for sure. Kufufu.

_Mochida shivered in the hall way._

"So, it's fine. And so, you should get dressed before Hibari bites you to death for violating dress code and being late. See ya in class!" I walked inside the school building and passed by Hibari on the way (scary). And then he just had to stop me and said "Herbivore."

I looked around immediately but the only one in the hallway is me (y'know, everyone ran back to their classroom at the sight of Hibari).

"Y-yes?" I sweat dropped. Da**, confronting Hibari twice in a day?! Not good for the heart.

"Explain." I knew immediately he meant the incident (more like accident) in front of the school gate. And he probably saw everything through the window when he's patrolling or whatever.

I gulped before roughly explained that a baby ripped off Tsuna's clothes when he was on his way to school and threatened him to confess to Sasagawa Kyoko or he'll shoot him with a gun. And then I explained my reddened cheek (that Michida dude tried to punch Tsuna so I blocked the punch for the poor boy! That bast**** _Hibari: Language. _Hikaru: sorry…).

Hibari stared (intimidating…) at me. I shrunk. He left. I almost fainted.

What the hell?! Was he smirking?! Th-that's… spooky… he never smirks unless there's a carnivore (it's mainly Reborn or Dino, I think…) in sight… Maybe he got amused by my story? Wow, never knew Hibari likes this kind of stuff…

Whatever, as long as I didn't get bitten to death.

Whew, confronting Hibari twice a day is not good for my heart. I washed my face in the bathroom before walking back to my classroom. And then I heard the laughter erupting in the classroom and Tsuna at the door. I walked to Tsuna and then the laughter ceased. I turned to them, some are looking me in fear (namely Mochida's friends (because not all of them are at the school gate) and Mochida is probably being taken care of by Hibari right at the moment), some stopped along with the ones looking me in fear (you know, because of the atmosphere).

I just ignored them and beamed at Tsuna "Morning~"

"U-uhn… good morning." And then the atmosphere lightened and people started to give me confused stare instead of scared ones. Doesn't matter though. I walked to my seat and daydreamt the whole day through. Hm… now when is Tsuna gonna pwn Mochida? … I think it's lunch break… Meh, I'll just follow the crowd flow then I'll find them.

* * *

**~Lunch Break~**

I'm in the gym now. Tsuna's not coming yet so I looked around and made sure no one can noticie me (I'm leaning against the wall when everyone is crowding around at the inner side), then I started the KHR puzzle on my phone again. Ah~ I never gets bored by the game. I really like the pics.

"Ah! Tsuna came!" "He really came?!" "It'd better for him if he ran away…"

I looked up from my phone. Wow, I can see Tsuna's legs shaking from even here. His legs seemed to be glued to the floor but he still walked over to Mochida. Poor Tsuna… his clothes are gonna get ruined again…

"Heh, you've finally come, you perverted stalker!" Mochida pointed his bamboo sword at Tsuna. I glared at him. He's getting on my nerves… by acting all jerky and thinking that it looks heroic… I seriously want to reduce him to pieces… no, ashes…

_Mochida shivered again like something cold and sharp was poking at his back, he looked around but didn't find the source, so he went back to teasing dame-Tsuna again._

"U-uh, there's an explanation for this…" said Tsuna, trying to avoid a fight.

"I won't be hearing excuses! Even if god forgives you, I won't! I shall punish you!" Mochida cut in and points his bamboo sword closer, barely not touching Tsuna's face.

"Hiiiieee!"

"Haha, since you're a beginner at *****kendo, I'll count you as winner if you can get even ******i-ponoff of me then you win. But if you got beaten up by me before you can do that, then I win!" He laughed. And my dark aura thickened. "The prize is of course, Sasagawa Kyoko!" he declared, pointing his bamboo sword towards Kyoko. My dark aura thickened by a few dozens inches. "And also probably your new girlfriend, Yuki Hikaru in our class!" My dark aura exploded. Ku. Fu. Fu. Having a death wish now, are you?

***something like sword art**

****refers to narrow object but probably his hair here because we all know…*smirk*.**

Students looking at the scene shivered because of a cold breeze blew by but shrugged it off, it's probably the air-conditioner, right?

"Let's start! Sawada!" Mochida charged towards Tsuna who doesn't even have a weapon yet. F********************

"Hiiiieee!"

Then I saw Yamamoto threw a bamboo sword to Tsuna. I can't really hear what he said, I could only hear the Mochida-a** just because he's just way too loud for his own good.

And almost instantly, Tsuna already got his weapon flew away from his grip.

"Uwauwauwauwa!"

"Stop it right there!"

And they started to chase around like idiots.

"Hiieeee!"

"You can't escape! Sawada!"

And then Tsuna tripped. Oh sh*t. I glared harder into Mochida, dare him to actually hit Tsuna. He froze and then,

"Sawada-kun, do your best!" Kyoko decided to take Tsuna's side. Ha! Finally! Someone smart enough to choose the winning side! And, someone decided to fire a gun, (it's obvious who did it, right?) and the bullet (more like a weird red light thingy) made its way to Tsuna's forehead. He fell down with a thud. I flinched a bit at the sight, Tsuna doesn't suit with lifeless eyes… And then, as we all know…

"**REBORN!** I'll get i-pon no matter what!" And then Tsuna charged towards Mochida who raised his sword and slammed it into Tsuna's face but Tsuna's head butt overwhelmed his slash and the bamboo sword broke into pieces. Mochida stumbled back in shock and Tsuna immediately jumped on him, knocking Mochida down in the process. And then Tsuna raised his hand. It's called a mounted position thing, I think…

"**NNNRRRGGGGAAHH!"** RRIIIIIIIPPP! And something got ripped off… well, namely Mochida**' hair. Mochida's eyes widened to its fullest, I think it might pop out any moment now… ahem, his mouth opened to scream in pain but nothing came out… In all, his face looks funny… pfft…

"You think I'll only get *****i-pon?! I've got *****hyaku-pon now!" the move shocked the judge (I think the poor guy is scarred for now…) and he seemed to want to raise Tsuna's flag and get outta there but he's reluctant to do so.

*****_**i**_** means one in Japanese and **_**hyaku **_**is hundred**

"If that's not enough…" _RIP RIP RIP RIP_ and then Tsuna started ripping off Mochida's hair like it was nothing but grass.

"E-eeeep! P-p-point! R-red wins!" the judge finally snapped.

"Wooooow!" everyone screamed with an awed face.

"W-was that really Tsuna?!" "I've got my new found respect for Tsuna!" "That was awesome!" … was some of the stuff I heard from the crowd. Heh, of course Tsuna's awesome! Why else I love him so much?! (for his awesome-ness, of course)

And then seeing that there's nothing worth watching, the crowd started to leave. I stared at the twitching Mochida and 'hmph'ed. Serves you right. How dare you try to punch Tsuna!

"… then can I call you Tsuna-kun from now on?!" I snapped out from my one-sided glaring contest with Mochida at the mention of Tsuna's name. I looked around, finding the gym almost empty. Keyword, _almost_. Tsuna and Kyoko are still chatting in the middle of the gym (Mochida's _corpse _somehow disappeared… probably Hibari again), I watched the scene in interest.

"O-of course!" Pffft Tsuna is a blushing mess in front of Kyoko. Sigh, cute. I just want to cuddle him to death… But then, Kyoko walked to me, she looked at me, and then looked at Tsuna, and then turned back to me. She beamed and said "Good luck, Hikaru-chan." And she left. And I gaped. Ch-chan?! T-th-the hell! I-it doesn't sound good at all! I-it's too c-c… urgh, I don't want to think about the 'C' word already. Seriosuly, me and cute doesn't fit- Wait, did I just said the c word? Gaaaaaahh! My mouth! My tongue! They're BURNING! BREATHE! BREATHE…

Ok, I'm good. I looked back up, only to find Tsuna still staring into the now empty space in front of him… seriously, one little chat and he already got crazy. I walked to him and whispered in his ear "Tsuna~" I whispered a few more times but he didn't react so … **"TSUNA!"** I yelled, in his ear.

"HHHIIEEE- mmffff" I threw my jacket (y'know the yellow one of Namimori's uniform?) at his face. "You better go and get dresses, unless you like being in your boxers glory."

Tsuna's face flushed like a tomato. Wow, I had no idea someone's face can be this_ red_ (except Giroro, y'know the one from Keroro). "I-I-I… I'll go now! T-thank you, Hikaru-san!" He ran. Awww, I wanted to take a picture! Oh well, maybe I can do it another time. I went to my horrible part time which was… full of… **PINK**. Ahem, and then I went back to my hotel room for the night.

* * *

3rd chapter completed! So the next chapter will be the 1st appearance of Tsuna's future right hand man! Will Hikaru get along with Gokudera? (Of course not! Obviously!)

**UPDATE (22****nd**** April):**

Hikaru doesn't get to live in Tsuna's house here D:, but I'll probably add it later, y'know to make it seems smoother and makes more sense. (but probably random anyway)

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	4. Ch 4 - Desk Guardian!

**UPDATE (25-4-2013):**

Hi~ guys, I'm back! I'm still struggling on how to design my character's sword… (NOT KEYBLADE, all of you who vote for this! Screw ya! This ain't a KH crossover!) Whatever, I have some idea in mind… ahem, anyway enjoy this chapter full of random-ness too?

* * *

**Ch.4 – Desk Guardian!**

I yawned… Sigh, another oh so wonderful morning where I can not get enough sleep… **AGAIN**. I rubbed my eyes again. Urgh… I think I'm gonna fall asleep while walking… Wait? Is that Tsuna? …. I can feel the 'OMG! What the hell am I gonna do?!' aura radiating from him again. So I went up to him and tapped on his shoulder, "Morning."

"…mumblemumblemumble…sigh… morning… wait! Hikaru-san?!

"The one and only, so… what's troubling you?"

"U-um…. I err…" He's just so easy to read… He's wondering if he should tell me his problem or not now…I just want to cuddle him to death when he's having his social awkward syndrome (cute! )!

"Relax, I won't be telling anyone if it's something embarrassing like wetting your bed in the morning. Besides, if you tell it to someone, you'll feel better, right?" …or at least that's what the stupid drama shows say so…

"I didn't wet my bed!" He protested, "And… maybe you're right, Hikaru-san…" he mumbled, being barely audible. "A-actually, Reborn forced me to participate in the volleyball tournament but I can't do sports! Ahh…. What should I do… I really want to run away… I'm dame dame in the end…"

"Don't be stupid," I frowned and said, and Tsuna blinked at me, "You're not dame, no one is. Everyone have their good points, and yours just don't seem to be in academic and sports. Besides, I think you just lack motives. Once you find your resolve, you can definitely do it." Wait, did I just say a very KHR-ish thing? I shivered at the cheesy-ness, who knew I'm capable of cheesy lines? "Don't you know? Girls like cool guys who give all they've got, even if they did get beaten up in the end." I winked, Tsuna flushed at my awesome advice in how to get a girl (coughKyokocough).

"Th-thanks for telling me, Hikaru-san…" Tsuna smiled at me, which made me clenched my fists and my whole body shook slightly (but made sure Tsuna wouldn't notice). Must…resist…cuddle…

* * *

I reached school with Tsuna and separated at the shoe lockers (for him to have some… quality time with Kyoko *winks*). And then, I fell asleep in the classroom.

"… Hikaru-san… Hikaru-san!" I shot up, "Wh-what? I'm totally awake! I so did not sleep in class! Don't bite me to death!" …only to find it was Tsuna who woke me. "Th-the teacher's here…" he whispered, "And… umm… you should wipe away your drool…" I blushed and wiped the drool with my sleeve.

"Th-thanks, Tsuna." I straightened my back and looked forward (aka daydreaming). … wait, am I missing something? What's special today? Hm… there's this volleyball tournament…what's related to it…? …oh sh**, Gokudera.

"Class! I'll introduce the new student in our class." The teacher announced which made me closed my eyes and pray from the bottom of my heart. PLEASE DON'T BE GOKUDERA DON'T BE GOKUDERA DON'T BE GOKUDERA… "He studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is…" Just say it's not Gokudera! He flipped Tsuna's desk when he should be worshipping it! He should realize Tsuna's awesome-ness earlier! I dunno, maybe like, right now?! "… Gokudera Hayato-kun." I fainted, my head landed on the desk with a light _bang_. I shall be Tsuna's desk's guardian from now on!

"Wow, he's hot, don't you think so?"  
"And on top of that, he's from another country."  
"We should totally make him a fanclub!"  
"Kyaa! I'll be the first member!"

… oh god. And so fangirls were born and I'm half-conscious (why am I not completely unconscious?) to witness it… I hereby announce that I hate Gokudera. He just added the amount of horrible fangirls in the school! I shall forever curse him… Oh well, at least he'll forever be haunted by fangirls… I'll make sure he is… wait, now I started to pity him for a bit… and wait again… am I forgetting something?

_BANG! THUD!_ WTF?! I shot my head up and looked towards the source of the noise, only to find Tsuna sprawling on the floor and his desk… oh! Now I remember! I need to protect Tsuna's desk! Oh, but Gokudera already kicked it… I glared at him. How dare him to flip Tsuna's desk! But he didn't notice me since he was having this heated and one-sided staring contest with Tsuna. And the teacher was so useless that he could't even stop Gokudera from doing whatever he likes. Urgh, I so wanna kick him where it hurts for flipping Tsuna's desk…

Kufufu… I'm so gonna report his way of wearing the school uniform to Hibari.

I can feel Gokudera's glare prickling my back during the whole lesson (I mean, I should be in his sight since I'm sitting in front of Tsuna… But Tsuna's back should be hurting more…. Poor guy.). I turned around and patted his shoulder in a comforting manner and flashed a 'I pity you, you poor guy' look at him which made him sweat dropped.

* * *

**~Lunch Break~**

"Do your best in the volleyball tournament, Tsuna! I'll go cheer for you!" I said to Tsuna in the classroom.

"U-uhn! And um… can you head to the gym first? I have business to take care of…"

"Sure? Then see ya." I waved, Tsuna nodded before running off, to Reborn I guess. Oh well, I'll go to the gym first.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV**

"Reborn! Where are you?!" I yelled as I ran along the hallway. Luckily, most of the people went to the gym already so no one's looking at me weirdly. Geez! Where is that guy when you need him! Reborn's always here when I don't want him to! So where could he be when I need him?!

"Sigh… I thought that he was supposed to keep an eye on me all the time… huh? What's that smell?" I sniffed the air. It smells like… coffee? That's weird, there shouldn't be coffee since no one's around… so I tried to find the source and it appears that the scent is coming from the fire hydrant. I bent down in front of the fire hydrant and- **BAM!** Ouch! My face!

"Ciaossu, I'm having my coffee break now." Reborn said as he took a sip from his cup of coffee in his comfortable room disguised as the fire hydrant. There were luxurious furnishings and a tiny coffeemaker on his tiny table in front of his comfortable tiny sofa, but wait, it's not time for admiring Reborn's abnormally tiny furniture right now.

"Why are you in a place like this?!" I yelled at him. "O-oh right, never mind that, shoot me with the dying will bullet! I have to participate the volleyball tournament next, I need to look good in front of everyone again!"

"I can shoot you but you'll die."

"Yeah, I'll die- wait, what?!" I-I'll die?! B-but I thought the dying will bullet will make me invincible!

"You won't revive if you don't have any regrets when shot by the dying will bullet. Do you think that someone like you who got overconfident after all the flattery will have any regrets?" Reborn explained.

"S-so that means… I can't use the dying will bullet?!" then how am I supposed to win the volleyball tournament?! I'll mess up for sure!

_Click._ Reborn readied his gun and pointed it at me. "Do you want to give it try? If you're lucky enough, you'll die peacefully."

"Hiiiieee! N-no thanks!" don't point that gun at me! I don't want to die yet!

"Good luck then, _hero_." Reborn mocked, before closing the door. Urgh… what should I do?! If I mess up in this game, then everyone will start calling me Dame-Tsuna again!

"That's right… at this point," I mumbled,  
_'I'll just have to run away, thinks Tsuna.'_  
"It's my only option."  
_'But that would mean betraying Hikaru-san who went as far as encouraging him'_  
"That's the problem… most people would've just give up on me but Hikaru-san encouraged me to do my best even when she knows I'll lose (it's intuition)… wait," why does it feels like there's an extra weight on my shoulder? I looked at my left shoulder, only to find…

"R-Reborn?! What are you doing?!"

"I'm speaking for your heart."

"I don't need you to voice it out!"

"If you're a man, you'll choose death over running away." Reborn jumped off my shoulder.

"Don't say something irresponsible like that just because you're not involved!" I complained. And I don't want to be told how to be a man by a baby!

"No one will laugh at someone who's using all their strength and will to fight." Hikaru-san's smile flashed in my mind. That… sounds just like what Hikaru-san said this morning. "This is a man's battle."

"Reborn…" that's right… I'll go to the tournament after all.

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

I started Temple Run 2 on my phone. Sigh, what's taking Tsuna so long… whoa whoa whoa, ouch! Da** I fell off that mine cart thing again… I felt the urge to throw my phone onto the floor. Why the f**k temple run is so da** difficult!

"Go Tsuna!"  
"The team's secret weapon is here!"  
"Tsuna! Fight!"

I looked up. Phew, and here I thought that Reborn actually shot the bullet at Tsuna when he doesn't have any regrets… I put away my phone. "You can do it, Tsuna!" I cheered and waved, Tsuna nodded awkwardly at me. Wait, how did he hear me in the midst of all that yelling? Oh well, KHR logic. And I watched as Tsuna walked to his team, and Gokudera started his glaring session again (just why is he everywhere?).

The staff or whatever started preparing like mopping the floor even though it's already shining like a diamond. Seriously, I can see my reflection on the floor. I bet it's because Hibari is responsible for monitoring the whole event (y'know, in case any herbivores violates the school's rules. So for the sake of Namimori's peace, he tolerated crowding… maybe I should get a bit further away from Hibari since he's emitting this horrible aura of 'bug me, you stupid herbivore, and you die'…).

Hibari said something to the gym teacher which in turn, made the teacher nodded in fear and announced, "W-we will now begin the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!" Not the guy's fault though. I mean even if Hibari just said 'Hi' I'll still be scared… wait no, if Hibari ever says 'Hi' to me, I'll be so scared that I might wet myself or even die from the shock. 'Hi' which is a friendly word, will never appear in Hibari's dictionary.

_Beep! _The P.E. teacher who's responsible for this event (although, the real one who's responsible is Hibari…) blew the whistle thing.

And someone sent the ball towards Tsuna. But Tsuna froze on the spot, not knowing what to do. Yamamoto probably noticed that, so he ran in front of Tsuna and hit the ball for him.

"Woohoo!"  
"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"  
"Yamamoto-kun is so cool!"  
"Go, Yamamoto-kun!"

…oh…god… fan…girls…

"Thank you, thank you." Yamamoto waved at the crowd before another round started. (yep, he won, with just ONE HIT. Yup, that's Yamamoto.)

"Tsuna, it's yours!" Yamamoto told Tsuna who panicked as the ball became closer and closer to him.

"Go! Tsuna!"  
"Attack!" some random people cheered.

Tsuna jumped and swung his hand but ended up missing the ball and the ball landed on his face. The crowd's cheering immediately died down. And as Tsuna kept messing up during the whole game, the crowd started to yell criticisms at Tsuna. I don't even bother to make out what they're yelling any more. I just let out a_ friendly _aura for the world to feel.

"Hey, don't you think it's a bit cold here?"  
"Must be the air conditioner again. Seriosuly, someone should get it fixed."

I just played Subway Surfer during the 5 minute break and then the match started again. Just as Tsuna reached his position, two freaky blue light thingy flew towards him and disappeared into his knees (seriously? Nobody but me saw that?! Maybe that's because only some people can see dying will flames…). Tsuna fell down but got up immediately… It's not the dying will bullet… oh… I know what it is now… And I pity Tsuna's _that _specificorgan.

_Beep!_

Another ball was sent towards Tsuna. "Tsuna! Block it!" Yamamoto told him, so Tsuna nodded and jumped… he ended up jumping super high, even higher than Mario.

"Whhhoaaaa!" the crowd got surprised by this. I mean, of course they're surprised, who can actually jump higher than Mario?

"Oof!" and the ball hit Tsuna… where it… really hurts… poor guy. I should probably pray for him that he can still have kids with Kyoko in the future. And that enthusiasm of Tsuna's got the team's spirit up (except for Gokudera who's still having his_ fun_, one-sided glaring session).

And Tsuna continued to block volleyballs with his… poor organ and class 1A ended up winning the match with the score of 21:3. But Gokudera decided to have a _nice_ talk with him and ruined Tsuna's mode. Gokudera walked away and slammed the gym's door shut as I walked to Tsuna.

"Congrats, Tsuna."

"U-uh… yeah…"

"So, what did Gokudera said to you?" I asked in concern even if I know what's going on. Probably a oh-so-pleasant invitation to a dead-or-alive fight.

"E-eh?"

"He obviously said something disturbing to you so tell me if he's bullying you or something." I frowned. Urgh… I want to help so much but I can't. If I do, Tsuna might lost his first subordinate. Maybe I'll just watch in a bush nearby or something…

That feels so much like a stalker…

"N-no, u-um… h-he just… asked me to… have a talk with him! Yeah, that's it. Haha…" …who the hell will believe that? Tsuna's skill to lie is like, under zero.

"Hm… ok then. Hurry up and change. Class is going to start." He nodded.

"Um… go on without me." Tsuna told me.

"…ok." I replied. Heh, hell like I'm gonna do that. Now, I'll go to that place first… was it behind the gym? I think it is. Ok! I'll go and find a comfortable spot in the bushes! And comfortable as in VERY comfortable, like you'll fall asleep once you lie on it. Y'know like the stupid advertisements for mattresses.

* * *

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"Hiiieee! Someone! SAAVVEE MEEEEE!"

I shot up from my comfortable spot… wait, I fell asleep?! I facepalmed. Dang it, that spot is **TOO **comfortable! I immediately got up and looked at Gokudera and Tsuna from the bush but just then, I felt something landed on my head. I immediately prayed that it wasn't dynamite and thank god. It's just Reborn. Wait, that's not a good thing too, right?

"Ciaossu, Hikaru."

I blinked twice before deciding to play dumb, "Oh, you're that tutor of Tsuna's," I said and flashed a motherly smile (I dunno, girls just do that whenever they see babies or something, like Haru…_ 'Babies are angels with hearts of purest white!' _*cough*). "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking after Dame Tsuna so that he won't flunk everything."

"Oh… then, please do take care of him." I smiled. Wait, why am I speaking in a Nana tone now? No idea…

"Hey, Tsuna. What are you doing over there?" And Yamamoto decided to pop out from nowhere.

"Y-Yamamoto?!" And so Tsuna got distracted.

"*****Hatero!" Gokudera won't let this chance go wasted and threw more dynamites towards Yamamoto and Tsuna. Tsuna who's being the good guy he is, tried to defuse the dynamites with his hands without a second thought to save both him and Yamamoto but he ended up burning his hands. Ouch, that gotta hurt. You can tell by Tsuna's face. And why didn't he drag Yamamoto and run? I mean, that would be faster than defusing the dynamites one by one, right? …I'll never admit he's dame… _**NEVER**_.

_*Hatero means 'perish!' or 'meet your end!' or something like that. It's a catch phrase of Gokudera so I decided to use Japanese (Gokudera just isn't Gokudera without his catch phrase, the same goes with Hibari (Kamikorosu!) and other characters :P)_

And then Yamamoto decided to pick up one dynamite and asked "What kind of game is this? Looks fun! Let me in too!" dafuq?! Yamamoto, do you think blowing yourself up is a fun game? I don't!

"Hiiee! No! Not that!" and so I decided to come out and save the day.

"Yamamoto! Pitch!" and here comes Yamamoto's baseball mode, his eyes flashed with seriousness. And- oh sh**. I dodged. "Not this way!" I looked around only to find the dynamite implanted into the wall and before I can get far enough… **BOOM!**

And ouch, I got thrown to the front, my face implanted to the ground just in front of Tsuna. But I guess Gokudera is using dynamites with a low force so it doesn't really hurt much. You know, like it just tore my back off (I blame the gore films I watch and gore novels I read for teaching me that). It's just like a huge hand slapped me hard on the back, which still hurts actually, I think it'll leave a bruise… a HUGE one at that. Oh well, I just need some ice for my back. At least, I didn't die or have my back unrecognizable.

I looked at the poor wall behind me which the dynamite was previously planted on and gulped. Oh f**k, Hibari is gonna bite us all to death for destroying school property! Why can't it be like in the anime? Where nothing was blown to pieces? I'm so not paying for the wall.

"H-Hikaru-san too?!"  
"Hi, nice to see ya too." I replied, as I stood up and dusted my clothes.  
"Haha! Nice to meet you!"  
"Yo, Yamamoto." Then Yamamoto and I shook hands. Tsuna sweat dropped. Yeah yeah, I know it's not exactly the best thing to in the midst of explosions.

**BAM! **A gunshot was heard. What?! I'm** not **gonna pay for the wall!

"REBORN! I'll defuse the dynamites with my dying will!" And Tsuna defused the dynamites at a lightning speed. Oh… so the gunshot wasn't for me… and I'm still not gonna pay for the wall.

"Tch! Double Bomb!" And Gokudera threw extra bomb everywhere, but Tsuna is awesome. So he defused all of the dynamites before they even reached the ground.

"Tripe bomb…" and~ Gokudera screwed up and his dynamites scattered around him. His eyes widened in surprise and fear, but being the idiot he is, he didn't try to escape. "T-the… end… of me…"

"**DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE! DEFUSE!"** and Tsuna being the nice guy again, defused the dynamites around Gokudera and saved his a** which has to be kicked for flipping Tsuna's desk.

Gokudera just stared at the boxer-wearing Tsuna with his jawed dropped. I can totally guess what's thing now, 'this guy… this underwear guy… he saved my butt! I shall worship his desk and his underwear (oh god, that sounded _SO_ wrong) forever!' Yep, that's definitely it.

Then after Tsuna went out of his dying will mode, Gokudera prostrated to him and said, "I apologize! I was wrong!"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked dumbfounded, just what does this guy wants with him? At first he's trying to kill him and now he's being all polite and stuff?! …was what Tsuna's face was telling me.

"I should've realize this earlier! You are the one fitted to be the Vongola's tenth! Jyudaime, I will follow you till the ends of earth!"

"Wh- what?!"

"The one who loses become the winner's subordinate, that's the family's rules." Reborn explained. And at this time, my back started to ache like hell… urgh… the adrenaline went away… Need ice… so I walked to the infirmary in the end no matter how much I hate that place (doctors are evil! Even though they are school nurses, not doctors…)

* * *

I slid open the door and the school nurse looked up from his documents and asked, "What do you need?"

"U-um… I need an ice pack… I kinda have a bruise on my back…" I tried to make an excuse for that ridiculous bruise but I couldn't think of any so I decided to skip it (I just hope that the nurse won't ask…). I looked at the school nurse, his eyes widened and stared at me through his glasses, I stared at him confusedly. What? I got something on my face? I rubbed my cheeks with my hands but nothing's on my face. So…... WTF ARE YOU STARING AT?!

"Ahem, excuse me." Phew, he snapped out of it before **I** snapped. He soon got an ice pack for me and left. Weird… and just for one moment, I thought that I saw the school nurse somewhere else… I shrugged it off. Meh, all anime characters look the same (to me), no biggie.

I sat on one of the beds after pulling the curtains around the bed. I pressed it against my back (which was pretty difficult to do, you'll know when you try it) and, "OWOWOWOWOW! IT HURTS LIKE F**KING SH**!"

**Bam!** I immediately pulled back down my shirt and peeked out. And who I saw was…

"TUNA~!" I glomped him, the best thing to heal me right now is a super duper cute boy!

_(Author: *punch* he's thirteen! And a teenage boy! No teenage boy will be happy if you say him as cute!  
Hikaru: doesn't change the fact that he's cute!  
Author: uhhh…  
Hikaru–1 point, Author-0 point)_

"Hiiiieee! Hikaru-san?! Y-you're in the infirmary after all! Are you hurt from the explosions earlier?!"

"Calm down, calm down! I'm fine, I didn't blow my back off. The explosion just slapped- I mean left a huge bruise on my back." Yeesh, Tsuna's just too sensitive on those stuff…

"I-it's… it's all my fault…" Tsuna stared at me, looking all sorry and guilty. I followed his sight to… oh sh**, I pulled down my shirt to cover the one part of my bruise which showed just now and shifted so that Tsuna couldn't see my back.

"Knock it off. Stop deciding to carry up burdens on your own. I mean, I slept in the bush and I told Yamamoto to pitch (that guy really aims good… he just need to know _**where **_he should be aiming…) on my own so stop blaming yourself." Seriously, when Tsuna goes all guilty and stuff for something stupid I did, I felt really REALLY **REALLY **guilty. Is this a superpower of Tsuna's? I shall name it make-people-guilty-by-looking-guilty! Only Tsuna can do this… I swear, the first and only in the history.

"B-but…" oh COME ON. Stop making **ME** guilty.

"Fine then, I dub thee guilty." Tsuna's gloomy aura just got gloomier, "So~ you gotta get me a chocolate ice-cream to make up for it!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at me dumfounded.

"Yep! You totally owe me a Haagen Dazs!" I said as I dragged Tsuna out of the infirmary, "Oh oh! I want the chocolate brownie flavoured ice-cream! They taste like heaven!"

"Eh… eh?! B-but-"

"No buts! You need to make up for me right? So Haagen Dazs, here I come!" I dragged along Tsuna as I drooled at the thought of the ice-cream…was it me? Or was Tsuna smiling? Meh, must be the illusion of being too happy (I mean me, I think I'm high on sugar).

* * *

**UPDATE (16-5-2013):**

So~ here's chapter 4~ Phew, sorry for the late update. Because school decided to be a bit** and suddenly dump a bunch homework to be. And now, I still need to get that Dreamweaver sh** done (dang it). Well, hope you like this chapter anyways (I know I know, the chapter's random, even the chapter's name reeks of randomness).


	5. Ch 5 - Warning! Steak is poisoned!

**UPDATE (22-5-2013):**

Uh… I don't feel like rewriting this… lazing around now…

* * *

**Ch.5 - Warning! Steak is poisoned!**

Another normal day at the Sawada's household…

**BOOM!**

"Hiiiiieeee!"

Yes indeed, just another peaceful weekend at Sawada's household.

"Oi! Reborn! Who the heck will blow up their students just because they got the answer wrong?!" Tsuna yelled. Ah~ Energetic as always aren't you? Even after you just got blown up by Reborn.

It was just a normal day in which, I don't why, included me ending up in Tsuna's house (probably because Reborn suddenly popped out in my room). Recently, I feel like I'm living in Tsuna's house rather than living in a hotel. (Nana always defeats me with her beaming)

"That's my way of doing things."

"That's a twisted way to do stuff!"

"Well, I guess that just means you better hurry up and get the hang of it! And you'll just pass this hellish torture in no time." I said in an encouraging tone and patted his shoulder, though Tsuna doesn't look like he's encouraged at all.

"Wuuuu…Hikaru-san…you just won't understand…"

"…I guess… since I answered everything correctly…" I mumbled, well, you see Reborn did the same thing with me earlier. But the thing is, I'm just too awesome that I got nothing wrong so Reborn got bored of me and went to torture Tsuna. I had no idea I was this smart before…or maybe it was just plain luck… "Well…uhhh…good luck, I guess?"

"It's good that you gained subordinates, you did a good job for a dame idiot like you. But you still have a long long way to go." Said Reborn.

"By subordinates do you mean Hikaru-san, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun? We're just friends! I don't need subordinates and most importantly I'm not going to be some mafia boss!"

"Then the next question." Reborn said as he readied himself to activate the bomb so I quickly hid behind Reborn. I don't know why, but Reborn always miraculously survive from everything so, it's a good choice.

"Listen now! Sigh, why do I have to be tutored by a sadistic baby…? Wh-?!" said Tsuna but paused as he looked at something outside the window with his jaw dropped… Is this the episode where Lambo and Bianchi appear? Oh yeah, and it seems that the world I am in now is following the anime instead of the manga. So I too, looked out the window and as expected I saw an afro cow kid equipped with a few weapons… did I said a few? Screw that, that kid is practically **wearing** weapons as clothes!

"…" okay, I'm completely wordless now…I can feel I anime-styled sweat dropped.

"Look, here we use this formula…"

"H-hey, Reborn…th-that…" but Reborn ignored him and kept on mumbling something about how to use the blahblahblah formula to solve the equations while I still stare at Lambo, awed.

"Die! Reborn!" the afro-cow kid yelled as he aimed his gun towards Reborn. But, as we all know he's still as idiotic as always and broke the branch he was standing on as the weapons he carried weights too much so he fell. Me and Tsuna can only sweat drop… "Uwaaa!" **Bam!** "…Ga. ma. en!" and so that afro-cow kid with running nose ran off to somewhere. Though I already know where he went to.

"Wh-what was that?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Dunno, probably an assassin aiming Reborn?" I said.

"Ehhh?! Reborn is being targeted?!"

Then the doorbell rang and soon enough, Lambo slammed open Tsuna's room's door. "Gupyahahaha! Reborn! Long time no see! It's me, Lambo!"

"Uwa! When did he-" said Tsuna. "Is he Reborn's acquaintance?!"

"Blahblahblah… so dame Tsuna remember this formula, you get that?"

"…" poor Lambo, well your fault for being annoying anyways.

"Hey Reborn! Don't ignore meeee!" and lunged at Reborn but flew back and hit on the wall as Reborn used his awesome Buddha's Palm skill and blocked Lambo's attack.

"…poor Lambo…" even I can't help my self from pitying him of taking a straight blow from Reborn… that gotta hurt…**a lot**…

"Uuuu…..I…I tripped on something…" Lambo said as he slipped down from the wall, revealing the beautiful Lambo pattern on the wall. "The 5-year-old hitman Lambo-san from the Bovino Family, who came from Italy, tripped! My favorite food is grape and candies! I, the destined to be Reborn's rival, Lambo tripped! Uwwaaaaaa!" Lambo yelled as he cried.

…well? What can I say? When this kid is introducing himself as he's crying and mixed up some useless information in his introduction.

"By the way, it's good to see you again, Reborn~" uwa! He's recovering fast! And he's smiling flowers!

"Try solving this question with the formula."

"Eeeeh?! You're going to ignore him?!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Ga. Ma. en…" Lambo muttered, "Arara, I wonder what's this?" he said and I can't believe he actually did calm down! And then he started searching something in his hair, I can't exactly remember the details of this episode since I don't really remember much of the daily arc. if it's not all that funny… Oh look, he found what he want… wait I shouldn't be calm! That freak'in kid is throwing a generate at our direction!

I instinctively picked up my text book, rolled it up, and hit the generate which was flying towards us, "Homerun!" and causing it to hit Lambo and flew out the window with Lambo. **BOOOM!**

"Oops, sorry didn't mean to do it." Seriously, Yamamoto and his rambling of baseball is getting to me. I swear I have the talent to join the baseball club. Too bad, I like kendo. But just because it's cool actually (I love messing with bb guns too XD), and Mochida a** is the only reason that I didn't join our school's kendo club. Da** him, I still practise whenever I'm free though, but I'd rather wooden sword over than bamboo swords like the one Yamamoto uses in the anime… wait, I'm getting out of the topic, back to annoying cow.

"Now, for the next question…" Reborn said, completely ignoring the fact that he almost got blown to pieces by an afro cow kid who came to assassinate him.

"Reborn! You don't have to go that far! You know him right?!" Tsuna said to Reborn, even though I was the one who caused him to get blown to pieces along with the tree. But hey, he can

miraculously stick himself back together, so why bother?

"I don't know anyone like him."

"Eh?"

"The Bovino family is a small to medium sized mafia family to begin with, I can't be bothered with low-classed people." And a spotlight shone on Reborn. And then I mentally added some church chorus guys singing 'Halleluyah' in the background.

"H-he's acting cool…" Tsuna said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. Where in the heavens of that is cool?

And, Tsuna resumed having his extra math lesson with Reborn today and it's evening now. I don't know why but the tree miraculously survived the explosion just like Lambo did. By the way, I'm so~ bored now that I'm staring out of the window when Tsuna is still having troubles with maths.

The sky looks beautiful, stained orange by the sun… ok, that's lame… I so bored that I'm writing a poem about the sky… Wait, isn't that Bianchi? What's she doing staring at my direction? But then she just turned around and walked away. Strange woman, better not let Tsuna drink the can of soft drink tomorrow. I guess I'll help Tsuna with his maths for now.

* * *

Hm? OMG it's the awesome Tuna! I waved my hands like crazy at him. He just smiled awkwardly with this giant sweat drop and waved back as I walked to him. We walked to school together in the end… I mean ran, to be exact. Because we're gonna be late.

"Sigh, many weird guys keep showing up since Reborn appeared." Said Tsuna as he ran.

"Well, isn't that great? I like interesting things." I said as I jogged beside Tsuna (never forget that Tsuna's bad at sports).

"I just hope that I can live through my life peacefully…"

Then a bicycle riding Bianchi came. Crapcrapcrapcrap! She almost bumped into me! But she stopped juuuuuust in front of me, I dunno about zero point something cm? "Here, please have this." She said as she tossed a can of orange flavored soft drink to Tsuna. Being the dame dame guy he is, he couldn't catch it and dropped it on the floor just as Bianchi left.

"I looked so uncool… I even spilled it… Why me though by the way…" Tsuna muttered under his breath as he bent down to pick up the poisoned can of drink. I immediately pulled back Tsuna, he looked at me with a confused look before…

_Thud! _A dead bird fell down from nowhere.

"…I think it's better off into the sewer." But wouldn't that pollute the sea?

"…A-agreed." And no he's not exactly a green person.

* * *

So Tsuna and I continued our routine as usual but… we kinda get quieter than usual due to the incident this morning…

"Good morning, 10th!" as soon as Tsuna slide open the door, we caught sight of the Gokudera who's smiling flowers. And so I slammed back the door right in Gokudera's face instinctively before Tsuna can even say a 'good morning'.

"Uwa, Hikaru-san?!"

"What the heck are you doing?! You stupid woman!" Bakadera said as he slide back open the door with a bang.

"Oh, shut up. I just got sick at the sight of the horribly sparkly atmosphere you're giving out as you wailed your tail at the sight of your master when you're giving out dark ones yesterday. I guess I can't take your inhuman change, you stupid UMA."

"What did you say?! Stupid woman-"

"Hiiie, please stop you two!" (Tsuna(thought): They've just met and they already started bickering?!)

"Fine."

"If the 10th says so."

"Go-Gokudera-kun, please stop calling me that."

"That won't do, since the 10th is the 10th."

"But-"

"Are (read as a-re because it's Japanese)? You guys still going on with the mafia game? Looks fun, let me join the family thing too!" Yamamoto said as he approaches us and gave out his signature grin.

"What? You're after becoming the 10th's right hand man too? I won't let it happen! The 10th's right hand man is me!"

"Oh! Oh! I wanna be the left hand woman!"

"No stupid woman, you don't deserve the position."

"Che, shut up Bakadera, I'm not asking you. It's not for you to decide anyways." And we started a stare- *coughglarecough* -ing contest again.

"L-look, let's just all forget about this boss and subordinate stuff…"

"Come on, don't say that. Let me in the group too! The more the merrier right?" yeah right Yamamoto, not for Tsuna and Gokudera though.

"Yamamoto…" and our Tuna fish sweatdropped.

"Hey, you guys are in the way." Hana said as the two completely opposite girls came. I mean dude, the emo Hana and the bright Kyoko? I wonder how this two get along with each other. "Good morning, Tsuna-kun."

"K-Kyoko-chan! Good morning." Tsuna said as he scratches the back of his head, indicating that he's nervous at the sight of Kyoko. And gave out his I'm-a-fool-in-love look again. If Reborn is here…

"_You're not fit to be a mafia boss if you drool over a single girl!" kick! Hit! Thud!_

…I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place…

"By the way, Tsuna-kun. Is this your little brother?"

"Eh?" both Tsuna and me said and looked down the direction Kyoko's pointing which is Tsuna's right leg. And I stared at the Lambo with a running nose who's clutching to Tsuna's leg like his life depended on it.

"Sniffle…sniffle…"

"Uwwaaa! When did he?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise, I gotta admit even I forgot completely about him, he gotta be good in being a ninja…

"What the hell is with this kid…"  
"Oh, he's cute!" the storm and rain said at the same time.

"What are you doing here, little kid?" Kyoko asked as she bent down to Lambo's level.

"Is it really alright to bring him to school?" Hana said.

"No! He's not my-" Tsuna as he pulled on Lambo's hair, trying to get Lambo off of him. But then suddenly everyone in the hallway who was staring in interest got quiet and made out a way for the obviously p*ssed off Hibari to glare daggers at our direction. I can almost hear Hibari's theme! (you know that piano soundtrack, ring any bells?) Which is probably indicating our death now…

"Hiiiee! I'm sorry! I'll return him immediately!" said Tsuna before running off with Gokudera following close behind him.

"Hey you two! Hurry up and come back to class! Or the teacher will scold you! Though, you can never come back Bakadera!" I yelled to them. So you think why the always-poke-my-own-nose-into-everything me didn't go? One, I don't really want to meet TYL (Ten Years Later) Lambo that much. And two…if stares can kill I've probably been killed for ten- no at least thousands times already by Hibari…

"What will Hibari-san do?"  
"Hibari-san is so scary…"  
"Kyaaa, it's Hibari-san! He's so cool~" (I shivered at this one. Guh, fangirls)

whispers, why there's always whispers and why they always p*ss someone off? And they're obviously p*ssing off Hibari! Pleasedontkill mepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillmepleasedontkillme …

"How long are you intending to crowd here?" and the students minus me and Yamamoto ( this guy just smiled as usual of course) gasped in fear, "Kamikorosu." And the students rushed back to their classrooms within 10 seconds dramatically. Leaving me who just strolled back to the classroom, so slow that I can feel something sharp poking my back… meh, like I care. Take that, Hibari Kyoya!

...… ok, never mind…... I'M SOOOOORRRYYY! I ran back into my classroom.

* * *

**Lunch time~ (yay! My favorite time of day!)**

"Sigh, this morning was a disaster…" Tsuna sighed tiredly as he was opening his lunch box. I understand how you feel Tsuna…really, I do. "When I got to class, I got scolded for being that late..."

"I told you to hurry up." I said.

"Haha, though it was for helping a lost child." Yamamoto smiled.

"Why the hell are you here, baseball ba*****, stupid woman." Gokudera glared at both Yamamoto and me.

"Who the hell are you calling stupid woman, stupid dynamite idiot." I glared back. So you want a staring contest huh? I'll win you for sure!

"Maa maa, there's nothing wrong with that right? Nothing's better than eating lunch with friends under a clear blue sky~"

Just then Tsuna opened his lunch box and dead birds fell from the sky, yes again.

"… Tsuna, is it just me? Or dead birds really have a thing for you? Oh and since when did you decide to order poisoned food for lunch?"

"Th-this is…?!" Gokudera stuttered. Yes, it's your beloved sister's cooking, I mentally answered him.

"It's better if you don't eat that, dame Tsuna. Unless you want to get a one-way ticket to heaven." No duh Sherlock. Wait, it's not Sherlock, it's Reborn!

And I threw a rock (which I had no idea why it was on the rooftop) hitting the entrance door, making whoever (both you and me know it's Bianchi) is behind the door aware that I'm talking to her. "Come out, I know you tried to poison Tsuna… and stalked Reborn." I glared hard into the door… I hate stalkers. My move turned everyone's attention towards the door. And holy crap, how did Bianchi open the door without touching it?! It's defying the law of science! …and I'm not saying using rings and flames to fight does not defy the laws of science.

"Uwaaa! The girl from this morning?! A-and she stalked Reborn?!" Tsuna said in shock.

"A-ane…ki…_(means big sister in Japanese)_" Gokudera said, and he clutched his stomach like he's having a stomachache (and yes he is doing that) and sweating bullets too. Oops~ Forgot that this dynamite idiot who called me a stupid woman and has a fear for his sister is still here~ My bad~ Sucks to be you.

"Sis-sister?! Gokudera-kun has a sister?!" Tsuna yelled. Ok, I think he's breaking down because of all the shock coming to him at once.

"It's been a while, Hayato." And that's the final blow to Gokudera, he collapsed. Bianchi won this match! Oh, wait what match?

"Ciaossu, Bianchi."

"Re-Reborn…" Bianchi stared at Reborn lovingly, and with a blush on her face while Reborn…well, was just being Reborn. But it's horrible seeing Bianchi goes all fan-girly in front of Reborn. "I've come to take you back Reborn," and she's fiddling with her hair when she said that! I just can't stand fan girls. "Let's do some large scale jobs again together. The place where you belong is in the dangerous and thrilling underworld."

"I told you before Bianchi, I was appointed to raise Tsuna into a great mafia boss by the ninth." And Tsuna yelled a 'I don't wanna be a mafia boss!' in the background but got ignored.

"Poor Reborn~! That means if the tenth doesn't die in some _horrible accident_, Reborn will never be free!"

"EEHHH?! Why do I have to be blamed for it?!"

And I answered "Because love prevails all." And yes, sarcastically.

"That doesn't make sense!"  
"Of course I know that."  
"Haha, I didn't know you like to make jokes, Hikaru. You're good at it!"

And Bianchi turned around looking **as if** she's gonna leave here, before mumbling the scariest declaration (for Tsuna anyways) "I'll wait for it, to ki-, I mean for the tenth to die, I'll come back for you." And she looked at Reborn, who's still being Reborn, sadly one last time and left… what's with opposite people nowadays! First emo girl and smiling flowers girl are best friends! And now drama queen and a fedora baby who doesn't show any emotion except his sadistic smirk are lovers?! People nowadays! (no, I'm still pretty young)

And Tsuna gave a panicked a-am-I-being-targeted?! look. So I answered him, "Yes, my dear, it seems like you're being targeted so don't eat anything which gives out deadly purple aura and with smiling worms in it, ok?"

"…" Yamamoto.  
"…" Tsuna.  
"… Gokudera's sister sure is pretty~" Yamamoto again.  
"Urgh…" Gokudera here.  
"Hiieeeee!" someone obvious.

* * *

"Hm? The nurse's not here." I said as Yamamoto placed Gokudera on the bed.

"Then, I'll go look for one ok?" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you can make it before this guy dies." I pointed at the currently unconscious Gokudera.

"Haha, I'll do my best!" As long as you don't take back a pervert who only treats females you're doing a great job. And he left, leaving me and the Tsuna who's staring worriedly at his friend.

"Reborn! What's with Gokudera-kun's sister and her cooking?!" Tsuna asked.

Reborn tilted down his fedora which I guess is hiding his smirk as he started to explain his so-called girlfriend's background. "She's nicknamed Poison Scorption Bianchi and is a free hitman. Her special skill is creating poisoned food which killed enormous amount of people before."

"So basically, she's another weirdo." I translated it into easy mode for Tsuna.

"Hiieee! Another dangerous weirdo shows up!"

"By the way, she's my lover."

"Do you even understand what you're saying?!" and his yelling woke up Gokudera.

"Pl-please forgive me, 10th…"

"Y-you alright?! Gokudera-kun"

"I-I'm sorry, I've shown you something so shameful… whenever I see my sister's face-urgh!" And there goes his conscious again. Let me guess… he just reminded himself how Bianchi looks like… Sucks to be you.

"Cough." I cleared my throat, "So let me continue, he reminded himself of the luxurious piano performance in a party back in his castle-"

"Gokudera-kun's actually a rich kid?!"

"Yes he is, and he ate one of the cookies baked by his sister, aka Bianchi, which made him performed a horrible melody, I don't know, but all guest still clapped, probably don't wanna p*ss off Gokudera's dad, anyway ever since then Gokudera's dad told Bianchi to make cookies for Gokudera and made Gokudera eat them before every performance. End of story. So it's a mental thing that made Gokudera faint at the sight of his sister."

"S-scary! By the way, how did you know that? Hikaru-san?"

"…Information gathering is the basic of the basic, my dear tuna fish."

"Like that actually made any sense!"

* * *

**~Home economic lesson time~**

So~ We made cakes in lesson, nothing much. And I made a chocolate cake! I just love chocolate~ And I'm gonna protect it from Bianchi and not even Tsuna can eat it! Yes! Not even my best bud! Chocolates are holy.

And the girls slide open the door and yelled, "Today, we're going to give the cake we made in class to the boys~!" Not you too Hana! And of course, I'm the only one not yelling or maybe you can add Kyoko who's only innocently looking around, confused.

"Yes!"  
"The cake looks delicious!"  
"I wonder if Hikaru-san will give me hers…"

…and who the hell said the last one again?! I'll murder him! _(yes! You guess it! Our Hikaru-chan has a fan club cuz she's considered pretty, though she's oblivious about it. '3D-ness rules!' 'Shut up, Hikaru! 2D's better!')_

"Gokudera-kun's not here… too bad…" some girls stared at their cake sadly. Ha! Take that, fangirls!

"I hope Yamamoto-kun will take mine." Yea, so end of familiar names, the others are names which I do not recognize. Since I heard Yamamoto's name I instinctively looked at his direction, yep he's whispering with Tsuna and before I know it, I'm staring into Tsuna's eyes… wait, why is he staring at me? I got some chocolate on my face? Yea, I ate a little of my cake before I reach classroom… what? It's just a_ little_… ok maybe you would consider that as a lot but hey, it's only a little for me and I don't care if I get fat, eating is a blessing why do girls even go on diets? I have no idea. And I'm just fine even if I intake a bunch of sugars per day. Wait I'm getting away from the topic. Anyways, Tsuna just blushed and turned to look at Kyoko. Meh, lovey dovey idiot.

"So, who are you giving your cake to?" Hana said to Kyoko. No duh, give it to Tsuna! I walked to them (yea, we're kinda friends by now.).

"Yeah! I wanna know too!"

"Well…" then I saw this purple-pink blur, specifically Bianchi, switched Kyoko's cake with her own poisonous cake… what the hell?! Why didn't Kyoko notice it?! Is she dumb?!

"Seriosuly?!" Hana said with a shocked face. Oh wait, did I miss something?

"And who's the lucky one to have Hikaru-san's cake?" Kyoko beamed at me and I took out my sunglasses and wore them.

"Hikaru-san?"

"Don't mind me, and uh… I haven't thought of that yet… You wanna try it?"

"I can?!"  
"Sure, you can have some too, Hana."  
"Nah, cakes are too fat."  
"You're not fat, Hana. Why are you going on diet? EATING IS A **BLESSING**-"  
"Okok, I'll have a bite!"

But just before they can even take a bite, Tsuna took it away and devoured it within the blink of an eye.

"Not enough! Not enough! Not enough!" And he went to eat every cake in sight, including Kyoko's.

I just sighed. So today's orange with yellow spots huh… I walked out of the classroom because I can't accept the fact that Tsuna's wearing the same underwear as yesterday (he goes into dying will mode almost everyday), he actually doesn't change his underwear daily?! That's… unhygienic. But then I accidentally sent little Lambo to kiss the wall who was running in the hallway randomly.

"Ga…Ma…en… I can't do it!" and he pulled out the 10-year bazooka, jumped in, and fired it. A pink smoke is the last thing I wanna breathe in, because it's pink and it makes me cough. Da**

"A-Adult Lambo?!" Tsuna shouted, back in his normal mode.

"Young Vongola 10th? And young hime-san?" I hope that the _hime_ he said wasn't me, because princess is the last sh*tty thing I wanna be called on earth. But before I can complain about it, Bianchi showed up in the corridor yelling,

"If it comes to this, I'll be feeding you my specially made cake!" but she froze as soon as she sees TYL Lambo. "Y-you're…Romeo, you're Romeo!" What the hell, are we gonna go all 'oh Romeo, Romeo, why art thou Romeo?'. And if I'm Romeo I'd answer 'No sh*t, Sherlock. Because my f**king mom gave me this da** stupid name.' wait, is there swearing during medieval time?

And TYL Lambo just hold the dumfounded face there but Hana still swoon over him anyways. "Huh? Who's Romeo?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh, that's right. That idiot cow looks just like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend." Said Reborn, pulling out a photo.

"Reborn?! When did you- and they looked exactly the same! And why do you hold a picture of your girlfriend and her ex!" Tsuna said.

And I just continued to stare at Bianchi and TYL Lambo _making out_. "Oh Romeo…You're alive…**EAT THIS!**" and Bianchi specially made poisoned cake made its way to TYL Lambo's face and some inside his mouth too. (since he was jaw dropping as he stared at Bianchi when she was going all 'oh Romeo, Romeo, why art thou Romeo?')

Cool play bro… don't ever perform it again

"Oh yeah, and it seems that Bianchi broke up with her ex because of an argument." Reborn said.

"Hiiiieeee! You should've said it earlier!" Tsuna said.

And so I poked Lambo with a stick. Don't ask how I get the stick when I'm in a freak'in classroom. I made a wish and my fairy godparents granted it, end of story.

"Hiiiieee! Why are you poking Lambo with a stick?!"

"Well, it's not everyday that you can get to poke a dead body…"

"Hiiiiieeee! He's dead?!"

"Meh, he's alive. Let's pray that medical treatments ten years later can heal him before he dies." I looked at my watch and counted, "…4…3…2…1." And poof, "coughcoughcough, I hate pink smoke."

* * *

"I'm back."  
"I'm back, mama." I now announce officially that I'm living in Tsuna's house… (Nana's beaming just beats me at everything)  
"Excuse me for intruding!"

Well, you can already guess who's here already. Why is Bakadera following us anyways? Don't blame me if you get a stomachache again.

"Ara, welcome back. Is that your new friend, Tsu-kun, Hikaru-chan?"

"Uh…sort of?"

"Anyway, Tsu-kun your new tutor is upstairs waiting for you." Pleasepleasepleaseplease don't tell me it's-

"Welcome back." A pinkhead greeted… AND HOLY COCONUTS IT IS BIANCHI! I think I'm gonna skip dinner whenever this guy approaches the kitchen… Yep, and I think I'm gonna do that today.

"Hiiieee! Bianchi?!"  
"A-ane…ki…" thud!  
"Go-Gokudera-kun!"  
"Sigh, what a mess."

* * *

In the end… I just corrected the minor mistakes… Yawn~ gonna sleep now, bye!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	6. Valentine's Special! - OMFG! Chocolates!

Hi guys~ I'm updating again. Sorry for the late update because of the stupid exam. If the daily arc are boring you, don't worry, I just plan to do all the daily arc episodes (or chapters) where characters (or at least all of the guardians) make their first appearance. I won't be having two hundred something chapters! That'd be killing me! Anyway, since it's Valentine's day, so I decided to add a Valentine Special which is the chapter where Tsuna tried to stop Bianchi from creating poisonous chocolates on Valentine's day. So now you know why I call this chapter a special, enjoy!

**READ HERE INCLUDE STORY PLOT...SOMEHOW** By the way, let's just assume that Haru already appeared and fell in love with Tsuna and I-pin also already appeared and started living in the Sawada household. (Man, they just have infinite guest rooms!) Oh and Shamal too.

And I noticed that I didn't do the disclaimer thing so I'm gonna do it here. I DO NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! in any way. And was it really necessary? If I own it, this wouldn't be a freak'in fanfiction.

* * *

**Valentine's Special – OMFG! Chocolates!**

Yawn~ another sleepy morning in the Sawada's house here. And surprisingly we are having a breakfast which does not include Reborn eating everyone's food and I-pin chasing Lambo around. Weird, right? Something's not right… And I think I'm forgetting something... now what is it...?

"…What is it, mom?" Tsuna said which I completely ignored as I kept thinking what I forgot while eating my food.

"Tsu-kun, do you know what day is today?" Mama asked Tsuna while I am still thinking.

"W-what day?" still thinking.

"Today is Valentine's day!" and is still thinking…

"O-of course I know that!" Wait… did I just missed the answer?

"Isn't it making your heart pounding? Ne ne, Hikaru-chan, are you giving anyone your chocolate?" Mama said to me, breaking my chain of thoughts. Da** it! And I think I almost got it! Wait…

"Did you just say Chocolate?" I asked Mama.

"Why, yes I did?"

"OMFG it's Valentine's day?! I completely forgot!" How could I?! It's the holy day where you can eat lots and lots of chocolates! And then I heard Tsuna sighed in… wait relief? Meh, must be my hearings, it gotta be grief because Kyoko might give her chocolate to someone else. Wait, did relief and grief just rhymed? Oh and I better get the chocolates I made out of the fridge before I go. Weird huh? I remembered it yesterday but sleepy mind just makes me forget everything.

"Valentine's day means chocolate." Reborn with a chocolate head said out of nowhere.

"Morning Reborn." I greeted like he didn't wear anything weird.

"Ciaossu."

"Eh?! Choco-Reborn?! W-what's with that (weird) outfit?!"

"I ordered it specially for Valentine's day. What? You're jealous?"

"Of course not!"

"Wow, is that real chocolate?" I asked as I pointed to Reborn's chocolate head.

"Of course, and it's 80% pure."

"Awesome!" and my eyes sparkled.

"More importantly, do you think you'll get any chocolates this year, Tsuna?" and a thunder roared in the background.

"H-how should I know that?!"

"Now now, no need to worry, I'll give you one, Tsu-kun."

"The typical chocolate from mama huh?" both Reborn and I said at the complete same time and stared at Tsuna.

"T-those eyes are completely filled with sympathy…" and finally Tsuna couldn't take it so he fled with school as the excuse. "I'm leaving!"

"Hey, wait up Tsuna!" I yelled and grab my bag which already filled with my chocolates which are for my friends and go catch up with Tsuna.

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun! Will you please receive my chocolate?" "Mine too!" "Hey!Me first!" Urgh, f**king fangirls screaming in the morning. I wanna slaughter them. But I'll spare them today, because I get a bunch of chocolates in my drawer today. Well, not just my drawer actually, my shoe locker, on my table and my locker got a bunch too! Lucky~ though I didn't think that I was that popular with the girls. I mean isn't today where girls give boys chocolate? And I doubt that I am actually a boy secretly… Who cares! Screw logic! As long as I have chocolates to eat, nothing matters!

"Thanks, thanks to you too! Thank you everyone!" Yamamoto said in the middle of the group of fangirls. Poor Yamamoto. I sympathize you so I decided to give you chocolates. And I grab a small blue paper bag from my school bag and threw it towards Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto, catch!" I yelled. So being the baseball maniac Yamamoto is, he instinctively caught my chocolate. "It's chocolates for you, Yamamoto!"

"Wow, really? Thanks! That's nice of you, Hikaru!" Wow, he actually heard me in the middle of the screamings of his fangirls.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" my voice got smaller because of the glares I received from the fangirls. Wrong move to do when you're trying to give chocolates to a friend of yours who's a baseball star and is handsome and is currently being surrounded by fangirls. God, please protect me from these crazy fangirls.

"Gokudera-kun, please accept my chocolate!" "Look at this way!" "Gokudera-kun please accept mine too!" another group of fangirls at the door since they don't dare to get too near with Gokudera. Urgh, if I didn't receive any chocolates, then it's the **worst. day. ever**. And no, I don't give you any sympathy, Bakadera. You deserve it!

"I told you not to follow me around!" Gokudera yelled at the fangirls as tightened his fists.

"**KYAAAA!** Gokudera-kun is so~ cool!" ouch! My eardrums!

"Stupidera! Take care of your fangirls! They're screaming so loud that my eardrums are bleeding!" I yelled at Gokudera.

"Stupid woman! Why don't you tell them yourself!"

"About that… I think I'll skip." You have no idea how scary fangirls can get.

"Che, useless." Why, you little… Oh yeah! I have the perfect revenge in my school bag. And so I grabbed a tiny paper bag which is identical to Yamamto's except the color and Gokudera's red.

"Hey Bakadera, catch." I said as I threw the bag to Gokudera which contains chocolates and a little surprise.

"Wh-?! Why would I wanna eat the chocolates you gave to me?"

"Because one it contains zero percent love and second if you don't treat women like they're diamond like a **competent** **right hand man** does, you **cannot** be** Tsuna's** **right hand man."**

"Urgh!" Hikaru used _'use Tsuna to make Gokudera obedient'_ and it's super effective. "Fine, I'll eat it." Gokudera said as he opened the bag and~ "Huh? What's this- urgh! A-ane…ki…" Thud! And~ you got it right! I put Bianchi's photo in Gokudera's chocolate bag. Ha! Sucks to be you again. Oops, I can feel the horrible glares I'm getting from the fangirls. Eep, I think I'm gonna wet my pants, but wait I'm wearing the school uniform's skirt. Da**, now I can't even wet my pants!

Anyway, I ignored the dying Gokudera (geez and you don't know how loud that the fangirls were screaming 'kyaa! Gokudera-kun's face is so cute when he's sleeping(what the-)!) and chat with Tsuna.

"Hey hey Tsuna, you think you'll receive any chocolate today?"

"I-"

"Besides the typical chocolate from mom?"

"Wuuu, you don't have to rub salt into my wound, Hikaru-san…"

"Uhh, sorry." Poor Tsuna, he's gonna cry. Stop teasing him, you bad bad Hikaru!

"You're popular too by the way, Hikaru-san."

"Eh? Me? Why?"

"Well, you got lots of chocolates this morning…"

"Though I personally don't think being popular among girls is a good thing, I'm not a lesbian, people!" and Tsuna just sweat dropped. "What?"

* * *

Ah~ Long day with fangirls everywhere. Finally I can get out of school!

"Hey what are you gonna do about chocolate, Kyoko?" Hana asked.

"There's nothing to worry about, bye bye Hana." She said. "Let's go, Hikaru-chan." Yeah, and here's where I come in since Kyoko doesn't know her way to Tsuna's house and we're gonna go and meet up with Haru in the way.

"Bye Hana~ See ya tomorrow." I waved and walked back home with Kyoko and Haru who joined in the middle of the way. Chatting about who are we gonna give our chocolates to. Haru of course, determined to deliver her chocolates to Tsuna. Kyoko decided that she will give her chocolates to everyone like I'll do. And, aw man, I forgot to give Tsuna his chocolate! (already handed chocolates to Haru, Hana, Kyoko, the kids, Reborn, Bianchi and Mama.)

* * *

And so we arrived. "I'm home, mama!" I said before getting into the house with the girls and then I heard a loud 'Found Hikaru!' but ignored it. Meh, who would be finding me anyways. I already told Tsuna I won't be able to walk him home today. So, Kyoko and Haru headed into the kitchen while I planned to go upstairs but got interrupted by a 'Ara, Tsu-kun. Welcome home.'

"-What are talking about? Of course this is your home."

"Oh hey, Tsuna." I said appearing from behind of mama who's at the door. Only to see Tsuna in his red boxers with pink hearts on it. Even his boxer's in Valentine's day theme. Cool.

"Tsuna-kun, excuse me for coming." Kyoko said as she tied up her apron.

"K-Kyoko-chan?!"

"We're going to make chocolates for everyone, isn't that great?"

"Except me, I already made mine." I said.

"E-everyone?"

"We were originally going to do it yesterday but since I had a test, we're going to make it today!" Haru said, popping out of nowhere.

"R-really? But why my house?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, about that…" I mumbled.

"Bianchi-san's going to be our teacher!" Haru cheerfully announced our death.

"Sorry Tsuna." I apologized to Tsuna in a whisper.

"Chocolates are made of love." Bianchi said with a pair of glasses and a bowl of unfinished chocolate in her hands.

"Hiieee! Bianchi?!"

"Yeah, so from now on, boys are banned from the kitchen. It's a secret receipe so if you get in the way or peek, you die. And also since Hikaru is not making chocolates I'm afraid you have to stay out with the boys."

"I don't mind. Good luck, girls!"

"See you later, everyone!" Kyoko said as she disappeared into kitchen with Bianchi and Haru.

"That's bad! I'm going to eat poisoned chocolates!"

"That is today's mission." Reborn said in a uniform of something like FBI? "The reason why I had you running home with your dying will was to prevent the chocolate from being finished."

"Reborn?! You're the chief of something?!"

"If anyone eats Bianchi's chocolate, they will definitely die with chance of 100%."

"Wow, lucky that I'm not a boy." I said.

"That's too dangerous! Don't just let her go unsupervised!"

"If this goes on, we'll all die."

"So this isn't just my problem…" Tsuna mumbled.

"So, the rest is up to you!" Reborn said before going somewhere.

"It must be easy to be the chief! Hey Reborn! Don't just go- eh?"

"Yo, Tsuna."

"10th, you forgot your bag at school."

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!"

"Perfect timing, Bakadera. Go and take care of your sister!" I said.

"Wh-?! Why do I have to help you, stupid woman!"

"I don't know what's happening but it sure sounds fun!"

"G-guys…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

* * *

And so Tsuna and Yamamoto are peeping inside the kitchen through a gap of the door which is sealed by banners of 'keep out!' while Gokudera is looking at the oh-so-intersting wall and me just chilling in the back.

"They're doing it!" Tsuna whisper-yelled.

"Homemade chocolates huh?" Yamamoto whispered to himself.

"H-how's thing going in there, 10th?" Gokudera said.

"What a wimp, can't even face his own sister."

"What did you say, stupid woman-"

"Who's peeking?!"

"Hiieee!"

"10th?!" and we can only see a few forks and knives stabbing through the kitchen's door.

"If you peek, you'll lose your life!" ...Bianchi can be really scary when it comes to things that's related to love.

* * *

"Sigh, isn't there anyway to lure Bianchi out? Even just for a little while? That way, the girls can make normal chocolates…"

"You're right…"

"It's my sis after all."

"A way to lure Bianchi out… Do you guys have any idea?"

"Hmm…"

"Uhh…"

"Well… it's gonna be either Reborn or adult Lambo…" And so I drew everyone's attention to Reborn.

"…What? You want to say something?" Reborn said as he lower his fedora so that the shadow can hide his eyes and he pulled out his Leon-gun.

"Hiieee! Nothing! …...so we have to get adult Lambo huh?"

"Oh, that weird cow man who always seems to appear out of nowhere?" Yamamoto said.

"If only we can get adult Lambo, then Bianchi will mistake him for her ex-boyfriend and chase him to the ends of earth. But… then again, I couldn't possibly ask him to be bait…"

"Hmmm… so we're out of options then." I announced but just then…

"Gupyhahaha! Come get me!" Lambo came flying in through the window and landed on Gokudera's face.

"Keh, get away from me, you stupid cow! I'll send you to hell right now!" Gokudera yelled in anger as he tried to explode Lambo with his dynamites as Yamamoto and Tsuna held him back.

"OMG, child abuse!" I shouted.

"Calm down Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna said which immediately made Gokudera to calm down.

"Hmph! If the 10th says so…... But instead, go and become an adult using the 10-year bazooka right now!"

"Lambo-san is…Lambo-san is…"

"Just do it!"

"Eep!" and Lambo started pulling out the bazooka from his hair but I-pin just decided to kick Lambo right at this moment, causing the bazzoka to swallow both Lambo and I-pin. Boom! Coughcoughcough! Seriously! Why pink smoke?! And after all the coughing we can only see TYL I-pin with her ramen for that alien dude and TYL Lambo who's having a horrible nosebleed.

"L-Lambo?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise as he saw Lambo's face which is stained with blood.

"Ga. Ma. En…"

"Eh? Where am I?"

"This is Tsuna's house from 10 years ago." Reborn answered TYL I-pin's answer.

"Oh no! I was asked to deliver Uncle Kawahiro's Valentine ramen! The ramen is going to stretch out! Uncle Kawahiro!" Everyone just sweat dropped as she left to deliver her ramen.

"M-more importantly, adult Lambo!"

"Y-young…Von…gola…"

"So he's finally being assassinated huh?" Gokudera said like it doesn't matter one bit.

"Hiieee! We should call an ambulance."

"T-there's no need…young…Vongola…This…is just…a nosebleed…"

"N-nosebleed?!"

"I never refuse a lady's request…" Lambo started. Admit it, you just wanna eat sweets.

"Here." I said as I placed a bag of ice on Lambo's forehead, why? Nothing, I just feel like being a nice guy.

"Thanks, Hime." Stop f**king call me a princess! Or I won't give you ice bags when you need it! "Anyway…... I always try to eat all the chocolates that the ladies give to me, that's why it happens to me every Valentine's day."

"But why your face is covered in blood if it's a nosebleed?"

"…On a windy day, nosebleed will go everywhere…"

"Oh really now?!"

"You'll die from blood loss if you bleed that much, are you sure alright?" Yamamoto said.

"…maybe I should've had you call an ambulance after all…"

"He's weak…We can't ask him to lure Bianchi away when he is in this condition…" Tsuna said.

"Back to point zero huh?" I mumbled.

"How useless, stupid cow." Gokudera just glared at the fainted TYL Lambo.

"This is bad! If this goes on, the poisoned chocolates will be finished!" Tsuna grabbed his hair.

"Reborn, can I borrow you for a minute?"Bianchi said as she popped out from nowhere.

"It's done!" Tsuna screamed in agony(?).

"A-ane…ki…"

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Do you prefer bitter? Or sweet?"

"Oh no, Lambo start running!" I said to TYL Lambo.

"Huh?"

"Reborn- Romeo?! DIE!" Bianchi said before attacking Lambo but luckily Lambo rolled out of the way before she can hit him.

"Poison Cooking: Skewering Pasta! Prepare yourself! Romeo!" said Bianchi and threw a handful of pastas towards Lambo but before she can hit him, Tsuna pulled Lambo out of the way and carried him like a princess.

"It's time for your dying will, Tsuna!"

"REBORN! I'll lure Bianchi away with my dying will!" and then he jumped out of the window with Lambo in his hands and Bianchi behind him.

"Well well, I guess we just have to wait for the chocolates here then. Hey, by the way Yamamoto, how did my chocolate taste?"

"It tastes amazing! I wanna eat it again sometimes!"

"Tch, it's not that great… but it is edible…" I'll take that as delicious.

"Not bad for a dame idiot like you, Bakaru." And I'll take that as delicious from Reborn… and hey! Who are you calling an idiot?!

* * *

"Boys, sorry for the waiting! Here's the Valentine's chocolate for you!"

"Wow, it smells great!"

"Gupyhahaha, Lambo-san will accept this chocolate from you."

"Wow, the chocolate looks like soup."

"Chocolate fondue huh?" I mumbled as I pulled a bag of marshmallows out of nowhere and dipped one in each bowl and tasted them. "Not bad." Though a teaspoon too much sugar in the white chocolate and the milk chocolate needs more milk… around 500mL I guess? …What? …fine, I admit it, I'm a chocoholic, so what? Who wouldn't be after they tasted the heavenly taste of chocolate? Anyway…

"Here are the crackers, dip these in and eat them." Bianchi said as she handed the boys a plate of purple, I repeat **purple** crackers!

"B-Bianchi?!"

"A-aneki?! Urgh!"

"H-hey, Reborn." And we can only see Reborn blowing his snot bubble. "Don't just fall asleep conveniently!"

"Ah~ Reborn's so cute when he blushes~"

"Tsu-kun, there's chocolate for you." Mama said as she hands Tsuna a chocolate with a white wrapping and green ribbon. "Here." And Tsuna looked at me with a what-should-I-do-I-received-someone-else's-chocolate-in-front-of-my-crush! look. Don't ask me! How should I know?!

"It's from an old lady, she said she wants to thank you for this morning."

"Oh, the lady from that time!"

"I don't know the details but well done Tsuna!" Yamamoto praised.

"Being popular with old people means you have real charm." Kyoko added.

"Tsuna-san is amazing!" Haru said as she swooned over Tsuna.

"Yeah, nice going Tsuna." I said. What? I don't say beautiful things, that's the best I can do!

"Urgh...as...expected from...10th..."

"Y-you think so?"

* * *

**~Later after Kyoko and Haru left.~**

"Here, Tsuna." I handed Tsuna his chocolate. His is different from Yamamoto's and Gokudera's since he's my best buddy. It's a heart-shaped chocolate (yeah since all the molds in the house is heart shaped so I'm forced to make a heart-shaped chocolate) inside a heart-shaped orange box with a silver ribbon.

"E-eh? F-for me?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't hand you your chocolate earlier, since I figured that you don't want to take someone else's chocolate in front of Kyoko." I scratched my cheek slightly. This, my friend, is what I call an embarrassing moment.

"N-no! It's alright! I-I really appreciate it!" Tsuna said with a small blush on his face. Yep, awkward.

"Thanks, you're gonna be my best buddy forever!" I gave him a small hug before escaping from the awkward situation. Jeez, I'm just not cut out for this sort of things. Well, and the rest of the day went by without anything special, except that Tsuna kept blushing whenever he meets my eyes. Yeah, the awkward moment.

* * *

Phew, I managed to post this on Valentine's day. Anyway, I bet you guys already noticed but I decided to make this slow TsunaXOC. Yep I'm gonna do that. I'm working on Hibari's chapter now, hope that I can finish before school starts. Bye for now!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	7. Ch 6 - Hibari Kyoya (insert

**UPDATE (22-5-2013)**

This chapter's pretty nice so I didn't have to change much… Awesome. And yes! My first double update in my life (let's just hope it is not the last…)!

Hope you like this anyways!

* * *

**Ch.6 – Hibari Kyoya (insert lot's of annoyingly loud fangirls' scream and Tsuna's 'HHIIIEEE' here)**

Yep so another nice morning with Yuki Hikaru here, which consists of a breakfast with annoying kids chasing each other and Reborn taking Tsuna's food. And a lunch box which was made the day before yesterday (Haru: it's filled with Haru's love for Tsuna-san desu!) was given to my best buddy, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yep, as peaceful as always aren't we? Yeah~ So before we (as in me and Tsuna) noticed, we arrived school and began our visit to hell (coughschoolcough). And after a small nap, it's lunch time already and on to the rooftop again.

"Yawn~" That's Gokudera.

"Yawn~" That's Yamamoto.

"Yawn~" And that's me.

"Why were you all yawning?" Tsuna asked as he resisted the urge to laugh.

"They were imitating me." Gokudera scowled at me and Yamamoto.

"No I didn't, I was just bored and it just came out!"  
"I did not! It's your fault! Didn't you hear that yawns are infectious?!" Yamamoto and I said at the same time.

"Hmph! You're ten years too early to yawn in front of the tenth!"

"So I guess I should get Lambo to help me then?(10 year bazooka)" and so Gokudera and I started our daily argument again.

"C-come on you two, stop that." Tsuna said.

"Hmph, fine, but only because the tenth says so!"

"Ok ok, I'll let him off." …for now, I added in my mind.

"Tch, isn't there anything interesting around? Like a surprise or anything?" Gokudera mumbled as he leaned on the fence. I'm secretly wishing for him to fall you know.

"There is." replied a baby voice, that is if babies can talk. "Ciaossu."

"Ow ow ow ow! What was that for?!" Tsuna yelled in pain as Reborn threw a few tiny chestnut at Tsuna when he cosplays as a big one.

"A big surprise with a big chestnut…?" Gokudera mumbled. _(it's a Japanese pun since surprise is bikkuri in Japanese and chestnut is kuri so it's something like this 'a bikkuri with a big kuri…?' now do you get it guys?)_

"…That's lame, Reborn. And how did you know he'll say that and ready that costume?" I said. Well… it's Reborn after all, he knows everything… almost.

"Nope, it's a sea urchin." Reborn said before stabbing Tsuna with the sharp spikes on his costume.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"It's a spy suit which was made by Bianchi when she was still in elementary school." Reborn stated the background of his sea urchin costume.

"It's not something you wear for spying! It'll just attract more attention!" Tsuna pointed out, well it is _the_ Reborn, he does **not** need a disguise!

"Wait a sec, this thing is made by Bianchi? That means…" We all know that the answer to equation 'Bianchi + anything related to food(even if it's just clothes)' equals to death of someone and that unlucky someone today is…

"Hiiee-?!" And before Tsuna can finish his famous girly scream, he fainted.

"Tenth! Tenth! Are you alright?!" and Gokudera yelled like…well, Tsuna fainted I guess. Seriously, nothing else can make him miserable like this. Or maybe like Uri ran off again.

"He's alright, he'll wake up in ten minutes." Reborn stated as if he didn't just poison Tsuna with a freak'in sea urchin costume, "Before that, I know the perfect place for you to rest him.

* * *

And here we are, in front of the reception room in the school. And guess what? This, my clueless friends, is where I call a _devil's domain_. And guess what again, this devil _hates_, I emphasize again, **hates **anyone who crowd in _his_ domain! And guess what _again_, WE HAVE FREAK'IN FIVE PEOPLE IN OUR GROUP AND FOUR PEOPLE ALREADY COUNTS AS CROWDING (to Hibari Kyoya, I think)… We are _so_ dead.

So I pulled out a piece of paper and I started writing my will as Gokudera and Yamamoto placed Tsuna on a nearby sofa in the room.

_Dear Tsuna, mama and everyone,_

_By the time you're reading this, I've probably already went through hell six times. I just want to say that I love you guys and yes even Bakadera (though not as much), and don't let him read this, cover his eyes or call Bianchi or what so ever because this is like embarrassing. And Tsuna, I'm sorry that I've eaten the pudding which mama made for you. She told me to give you it but I accidentally ate it along with my share… And-_

I was still writing until somehow my body moved on its own and jumped to the side. _Thud!_ A man with an Elvis Presley hairstyle fell down on the table where I was writing my will on. And you know what? I forgot to get my will out of the way. "NNNOOOOOO! MY WILLLL! How dare you land on it! And you cannot steal Elvis Presley's hairstyle unless you're… oh wait you **are** a member of the discipline committee, oh well." I said as I kicked the unconscious discipline committee member aside.

"Tch, useless woman, didn't even help one bit…" Gokdera mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Maa maa, Gokudera, at least we're all alright."

"Hmph, I didn't even need your help! I, Judaime's right hand man, alone is enough to take care of those guys with the ridiculous hairstyle."

"Hahaha, really? But it seems that you were in a pinch to me!"

"Why you-"

"Hn, those watchdogs are useless." And this voice turned everyone's attention to the door, except Reborn who just took a sip from his coffee. And there, is where I see it, the armband which screams 'I'm the Discipline Committee Chairman, you annoy me, you die.'

"Who are you." Hibari said. And no, I didn't make a mistake, that was meant to be a full stop. Hibari Kyoya **never** asks, he **demands** for answers.

"This guy… it's Hibari Kyoya!" Yamamoto muttered and for once it was mixed with a tiny little tint of panic.

"Huh? What, you're one of those guys?" Gokudera said he walked towards Hibari with the cup of espresso which Reborn offered us and which I kindly refused (I hate bitter stuff), in one of his hand. "This place has just become the headquarters for the Vongola family." Oh sh*t, we're so dead. And I can feel all colors just escaped from my face.

"Family? What kind of crowding is that."

"Hey, Bakadera shut up before you-" but I'm too late.

"Just get lost-" And before Gokudera can finish the handle of the cup of coffee that Gokudera was holding onto got separated from the cup. Yep, a clean cut. Wonder how Hibari can do that with a tonfa? God knows how.

"What the hell is with this guy?!" Gokudera said in surprise as he jumped back and search for dynamites in his fourth dimensional pocket. And if you pay attention and look closely, you can see that Reborn is barbequing (chicken wings! I love'em!) casually in the background.

"Oh great, Bakadera! Look what you've done! You just p*ssed off the devil himself!" I yelled and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"I hate weak herbivores that crowd around." Oh da** it, we're all gonna die!

"…tch, bas****." Gokudera mumbled as he lit up a few dynamites.

"It makes me want to bite you to death." And that officially announces our death. Hibari lunged toward and beat Gokudera down with his tonfa (which he pulled out from his fourth dimensional pocket) within a blink of an eye. Wonder where Gokudera's dynamites went to? They rolled towards the still casually barbequing Reborn who distinguish the fuses with a Leon water gun.

"One." Well, there goes Gokudera. Not that I mind though.

"You…!" Yamamoto yelled in anger. Yep, he's Gokudera's good buddy, even though it's just one-sided. And Yamamoto tried to punch Hibari but was blocked by Hibari's tonfa. Then Yamamoto returns into being defensive and dodges the attacks Hibari sent him since he couldn't find a gap between Hibari's attacks. (I mean, Hibari wasn't ranked one on Fuuta's combat skill list for nothing, right?)

"Hn. Herbivore, you move well but you're protecting your right hand." Yamamoto gasped at Hibari's observation and Hibari smirked at Yamamoto's reaction, "I see, the baseball club." And that's all it takes to get Yamamoto distracted. So Hibari landed a kick in Yamamoto's stomach.

"Urgh!" And there goes Yamamoto…

"Two." …NOOOOOOO! Don't leave me here with this carnivore! And he just defeated the 2nd and 3rd strongest in Namimori single-handedly! Even if he's first, he can't have such a large gap between them! "One more to go." And he lunged at me but I blocked with my practice wooden sword which I pulled out from my fourth dimensional pocket.

Yep, everyone just seems to have one nowadays. Not just Doraemon anymore.

"L-look, I personally opposites violence. So let's just sit down, have a nice cup of tea and talk, alright?" I stuttered. I can hear my wooden sword cracked! I'm so gonna die… And so I wished for the impossible… PLEASESAYYESPLEASESAYYESPLEASESAYYESPLEASESAYYES-

"Wao, you're strong." Oh I'm honored to have you say the same thing to me which you only said to Reborn… wait a sec, DON'T JUST IGNORE MY REQUEST! "I want to fight you."

"Wowowow, hold your horses," and this reminded me of Dino which almost make me burst into laughter but this is not time for that. "How bout we calm down and talk this out-" But I got cut off by a tonfa which was aimed for my head. I jumped back which resulted in me tripping over the unconscious Gokudera. And gravity just decided to be a b**ch today, so my head landed on the corner of the sofa (and da** it's hard!) which resulted me embracing darkness. "Da**… you… Baka…dera…!" I cursed before completely letting go of my conscious.

* * *

"Phew." I sighed in relief as I dried my hair with a towel. And yes I'm home. And **really** tired. So you guys are probably wondering how did I wake up right? Yeah so it's something like this…

* * *

**3****rd**** person POV, though still centering around Hikaru (A little Earlier~)**

BOOM! And yes Reborn just saved the gang's butt and glides away from the explosion, grabbing Tsuna who's grabbing the unconscious people in the party. But then again, time decided to be a b**ch and five minutes already passed since Tsuna turned into DWM (Dying Will Mode) so he lost his strength and dropped everyone, including himself.

"WAAAAAHHH!" SPLASH! And gravity the b**ch decided to land everyone into to school pool. And so the water woke up Hikaru and the other two who were unconscious.

'What the f**king mother of holy Jesus?!' Hikaru thought and he spotted the drowning Tsuna. 'OMFG Tuna fish can't swim!' and Hikaru saved a certain tuna fish who cannot swim. And no, he can't even swim a bit for his life, I can swear on Xanxus in a tutu dress.

And so after that they're all resting beside the pool. With all of them soaked wet (Hikaru: besides Reborn, that bas**** *smack* Ow! What was that for, Reborn?! Reborn: for swearing.), anyway Reborn started his speech of famiglia again so Hikaru decided to take a nap and sleep. She really needs it you know, she almost got sent to hell by the devil of Namimori middle. (Besides, she's the lazy type) And so she told Tsuna to wake her up after Reborn finish all that crap and when they can go home. So, nap time~

After a while, Hikaru can feel someone shaking her gently on the shoulders but Hikaru just want to sleep so bad. So she just pried off the hands of whomever that's shaking her and resumed her peaceful nap. And then she can feel someone picked her up and something warm getting in contact with her soaked wet body and also some fluffy hair poking at her face so she snuggled closer to the warmth _(Yes! Piggy back ride! Since this certain person just doesn't have enough strength to carry her like a princess…Did I just spoiled who he was by the strength part? Oh well. And don't worry, Hikaru just hates skirt so much that she always wear shorts under her school skirt)_.

'Ah~ so warm, you gotta know that warmth is very necessary for a person who just fell into a pool and is shivering in cold right now.' She thought to no one particular. 'Oh god, now I'm talking to myself, uh…I mean thinking to myself.'

* * *

**Hikaru's POV, still a little earlier**

"Uh…" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes. That was a nice nap, and warm too… wait, warm? …WHAT THE-

"Oh, you're awake, Hikaru-san." Tsuna glanced at me over his shoulder with a small smile… wait, shoulder? I checked myself, and noticed that Tsuna is giving me a piggy back. Oh, no wonder it was so warm… wait, WHAT?!

"Tsuna?!" This is SUPER embarrassing! My face is burning a blazing red right now and I unconsciously tried to get off (it's embarrassing you know) but knowing Tsuna, he's just barely keeping me up so I fell on my butt with a loud _thud!_ "Owie…" I mumbled in pain.

"Hiee! Are you alright, Hikaru-san?!"

"Urghhh… I'm okay…" except my butt. Tsuna pulled me up.

"Ara, are you two alright? You're both soaked wet!" Mama said from the door. Eh? We already reached home? TSUNA ACTUALLY CARRIED ME ALL THE WAY HOME?! MIRACLE! THE WORLD'S GONNA END TOMMOROW! BY THE HANDS OF BYAKURAN! Da** it, don't tell me I landed on a wrong parallel world. I curse you! Whoever sent me here!

"U-um, we're alright mom. We just fell into the school's pool." Well, that's true I guess. We really didfell into the school's pool. Though that sounds a little~ too innocent. Yep, you know skipping the whole we fell into the pool because of an explosion which occurred because a baby, who is Satan's spawn, saved us from a devil part makes sound much more decent than it really is.

"Yeah, we're totally al-al-achoo!" Oops, looks like I just caught a cold. Tch, I just blew the cover of being alright. Not my fault though, I'm quite weak to coldness. Whenever a fan blows at me directly for more than 5 minutes, I'll sneeze nonstop for the rest of the day.

"Ara, poor Hikaru-chan. Hurry up and come in! I'll go get the towels."

"Thanks, mama." I said before going in with Tsuna.

* * *

"Seriously, you carried me all the way to home?" I asked Tsuna.

"U-um, yeah. Since I tried to wake you but you didn't wake up… besides you looked like you were really tired s-so Reborn made me carry you home… Saying something about mafia should treat women like diamonds…" Reborn… that's all I need to hear, my friend.

"Thanks anyway. I must've been heavy…" What? Tsuna can't even spin on a horizontal bar (no offense here, people), what do you expect?! Mind you, he isn't in DWM! Even if you think I'm light (I dunno, I think I'm around 43kg or something and I'm about the same height with Tsuna. And I'm not short! It's just that Tsuna's guardians are insanely tall! Speaking of which, Tsuna's figure is very petite for a boy… wait, are we getting out of topic again?)

"N-no! Y-you're not heavy at all! I-I mean." Stuttered Tsuna, afraid that he had offended me.

"Now now, my buddy. No need to fuss over such a small thing. Anyway~ you owe me a cup of hot and cozy chocolate for dropping me into a pool." Tsuna just smiled an apologetic smile and ran off to the kitchen. Yay~! Chocolate!

* * *

Nothing intersting to write about here...

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	8. ch 7 -Screw boxing! Gimme back my sword!

**UPDATE (22-5-2013):**

**EXTREME** TRIPLE UPDATE! MIRACLE! OMG!

* * *

**Ch.7 – Screw boxing! Gimme back my sword!**

"Yawn~" I just hate mornings, why can't school start in the afternoon?! But then again, I'll still wake automatically by myself… Curse this special function which my body owns. I'm now exhausted from that Tsuna assassination yesterday (I-pin). At least I'm living in Tsuna's house now (due to Nana's invincible beaming) which is closer to the school than the hotel and I don't have to work in a **PINK **bakery anymore! Hip hip horray!

So we have another noisy morning which includes Reborn blowing up Lambo with an explosive cake and Tsuna running off in his underwear while yelling 'REBORN!' and something like 'I'll reach school for the project with Kyoko-chan with my dying will!'. Yep, I think it's something about a project.

So I just continue to walk with Yamamoto and Gokudera, and Gokudera is just as annoying as usual! Grumbling why I can't be with the 10th? Why do I have to be with these two idiots? Why blahblahblah… all the way to school! I hereby dub him as Sissydera.

* * *

And so, I reached school and without Tsuna (sadly D:). I passed by him at the school entrance but he was having an EXTREME counter with Ryohei. So I didn't disturb him. Yep, because Ryohei's gonna annoy me to hell with the boxing thing again. Wonder why? Because he knows me. How? Kyoko's good friend and that explains everything. Besides, he tries to recruit almost everyone he meets to the boxing club! (Except Kyoko. I mean, he would never allow it even if Kyoko asks because he gotta extremely protect Kyoko, y'know.)

And unfortunately for me, when I was trying to sneak into the school without being noticed, I, the awesome ninja got noticed by the EXTREME boxer.

"Hikaru!" I froze at the EXTREME yell.

"Ahahaha…" I laughed dryly, "What was that…? Must be my imagination." And so I acted like nothing happened and kept walking.

"Yuki Hikaru!" the voice of someone who I want to avoid the most in the morning yelled (seriously, who wants themselves being annoyed to hell with EXTREME yells which can probably break your eardrums in the morning?).

Oh my, my imagination is running wild again. Better go and take a nice nap in the classroom. "Hikaru! Can't you EXTREMELY hear me?!" I walked faster. "EXTREMELY JOIN THE-" **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

"OI HIKARU!" OMFG he's right behind me! "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB **TO THE EXTREME!**"

"**NO **TO THE EXTREME!" I yelled back as I ran past my classroom. No f**k I'm going into a dead end so that the EXTREME boxing captain can **annoy** me **TO THE EXTREME.**

* * *

"Huff…huff…huff…" that was an **extreme **run… gonna…die…from…lack of…oxygen…

Now I'm on the rooftop, with the door locked. I finally lost Ryohei since I don't know when. Still, I'm glad that I lost him. I take a look from my watch… "OH NO F**K IT'S 8:15! AND SCHOOL STARTS AT** eight**! HIBARI IS GOING TO KILL ME FOR BEING LATE!" Seriously, he bites anyone even who's late for just one second late. Yep, even when it's just one step away from the classroom.

"…Herbivore, what are you doing." And speaking of the devil…

"HIEE! HIBARI?!" Ack, did I just screamed like Tsuna? Wait, not time for that. "Coughclearthroatcough, H-Hibari, whassup, bro? Having a nice nap?" I waved, trying to act casual.

"Hn… you are…For disturbing my nap and skipping class, kamikorosu." …And so I _quietly_ kicked open the door and ran for my butt's sake. Not really in the mood for getting my butt kicked by an EXTREMELY evil devil after got chased by the herbivorous boxing captain.

"I'M SOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY, DON'T BITE ME TO DEATH!" I ran down the stairs.

"Herbivore! For disturbing the peace of Namimori and escaping from your punishment, I'll bite you to death extra hard!"

"NOOOOOOO!" not another chase! And this time with a devil hot on your tails is worse than having an extreme guy behind you!

* * *

Yep, still running here. And by that dividing line as you can see just a little upper than this line, you can tell that I've been running for quite a while now. And what's the worst? Hibari is still behind me!

"Kamikorosu!"

"NOOOO! HAVE MERCY! VAMPIRE KING!" and I slammed open a random classroom's door, got in and slammed back the door, sending the teacher's desk to block the door with a hard kick and a loud BANG in the process and also completely ignoring the WTF reactions from the students and teacher, until…

"HIE! Hikaru-san?!" that girly shriek…

"Tuna-chan?"

"Don't give the tenth weird nicknames!" that annoyingly sissy voice…

"Ahahaha, isn't fine? It's kinda cute after all." That abnormally cheerful voice… OMG this is my classroom!

"Yeah right it's cute and I'm best buddies ever with Tsu-" BAM! Oh f**k the door broke and the desk crushed under the broken door which was forcefully kicked open, I knew it! Anything related to teachers are not reliable. (And I didn't know why I sent the desk to prevent Hibari from entering too… I mean, isn't the door a sliding door? … meh, anime logic.)

"Herbivore, kamikorosu!"

"HELL NO!" I stepped back but only to find my back get in contact with the closed window. "Tch, there's no choice then…" I mumbled and slid open the window. "You'll never get me! You evil vampire king! I shall escape through this shiny window and land with an awesome landing! _(was that even right in grammar?)_" and I jumped.

"HIIIIEEE! Hikaru-san!"

"I BIELIEVE I CAN FLY-OW! My f**king butt!" I yell-sang before I landed (by the way our classroom is just on the first floor so no broken bones due to my awesome luck) but I still managed to get up anyways and get the dust of myself. "Don't worry, Tsu-chan! I'm totally fine!" I yelled and waved upwards. "Except my butt…" I mumbled to myself. Wow why did that sound so familiar? Wait, not time for that again.

"Herbivore! For disturbing Namimori's peace, kamikorosu!" Ow f**k, Hibari's gonna jump down to kill me!

"I'll come back for you, I promise!" I yelled to Tsuna before I started running again. And wow, that feels so much like Kingdom Hearts. And I'm Sora! Tsuna is Kairi! So I sang in my mind along the way to calm the tense atmosphere a little bit (which did not work at all).

_When you walk away~ You don't hear me say~ Please~ oh baby, don't go~ Simple and Clean is the way that your making me feel tonight~ It's hard to let it go~…_

_(you have no idea how ironic it sounds, because Tsuna really is yelling 'Wait! Don't go! You'll die!' behind Hikaru which she completely ignored.)_

* * *

**~Later at who knows where~**

"C-can't I take other kinds of punishment?! Like cleaning the school's toilet or something?! I wouldn't mind even if I have to clean the whole school's toilets!" I said as I dodge another blow from Hibari.

"No, herbivore." Great. Wonder how things turned out to be this? Well, it all started with a rock, lying innocently on the ground, and gravity the b*tch, understand now? And Hibari caught up with me. We're in the forest now somehow and I'm VERY exhausted. My stamina is pretty bad for no reason. Because, I do exercise everyday and run around town once every morning but my stamina is still SUPER low.

I swung my wooden sword, aiming for Hibari's legs, but being the amazingly skilled bast*** he is (seriously, where can you find another middle schooler who can defeat two prison escapees single-handedly? Though he lost to the leader(?).)

He jumped back and came dashing towards me again. I side-stepped to dodge his another blow which was meant for my head and tried to kick him in the stomach but he blocked with his tonfa. And then he swings his tonfa at me but I jumped back. Seriously, I won't make the mistake of blocking his attacks with my wooden sword again. It f**king cracked! And broke with a gentle touch later. And I have to get a new one thanks to him.

…Now that I think about it, Hibari isn't as strong as he was in the other arcs (or… is he holding back?). Heck, he can break freak'in stone walls! That violent bas****. Lucky me then, no serious arcs so far. (especially with Dino training him, Hibari was like, insanely strong)

Just as I am deep in thought with all the useless things, Hibari threw one of his tonfas towards me which I instinctively dodged by hitting the deck. "Hey! I'm thinking over here!"

"Hmph, herbivore, getting distracted in battles will get you killed."

"It's not even a battle (it's a massacre)! I'm just trying to get my butt safe and sound!" No, I'm not gonna try fighting Hibari. I'll just aim for legs or something so that I can have enough time to escape. NO way in hell I'll fight with Hibari, that will be suicidal. Sides, I opposite violence! World peace, dudes!

"Hn, interesting. I'll see how long you'll survive without fighting back." Wow, was that the first sentence ever he said which did not include herbivore and kamikorosu? Wait, not time for that! I dodged another blow.

Urgh, I'm exhausted. I finally got back to school, without Hibari behind me. I finally managed to knock him off his balance when I blocked his attack with my wooden sword. And yes, another innocent sword sacrificed again. F**K YOU HIBARI, YOU NOW OWE ME TWO SWORDS NOW! Coughclearthroatcough, anyways school kinda already ended, I wonder where Tuna fish is… Where would I be if I'm a tuna fish… Then something clicked in my head, boxing club _(What the f-)_.

After a while of walking I reached the boxing club. I slid open the door, only to see Ryohei and Tsuna (Oh my tuna fish! I've come back for you!) on the platform thingy, all armed with boxing equipments and stuff.

"Let's go! Sawa- Oh? Are you here to EXTREMELY join the EXTREME boxing club too, Hikaru?!" Ryohei yelled.

"I EXTREMELY refuse. Just EXTREMELY continue to do whatever you're doing." I replied and then I waved at Tsuna. "Hey Tuna! I've EXTREMELY came back for you!"

"H-Hikaru-san?! How did you know I'm here?!"  
"…I'm prodigious, Tsuna, I'm prodigious."  
"That doesn't explain anything!"  
"Maa maa, let's just all get along with each other!" Yamamoto added.

And then Reborn suddenly just rang the bell which announces the boxing match begins, cutting off everyone in the process, "The match begins now."

"Let's EXTREMELY start, Sawada!" and then Ryohei began attacking Tsuna. And with just a few jabs in the face, Tsuna fell down.

"Tsuna-san! That was just a slip! Just a slip desu!" Haru yelled beside me. Ow, my ears.

"What's with you? Don't just play around. EXTREMELY fight me for real!"

"He's right, Tsuna. Stand up, Kyoko's watching."

"E-eh? Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna looked up, only to see Reborn with the Leon-Kyoko mask on his face.

"Tsuna-kun." Said a certain baby with a squeaky voice who has the face of Kyoko.

"It's just a fake!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn's stupidity.

"Pffthahahaha, good one Rebo- I mean Elder Pao Pao…" OMG, my stomach hurts, I can't stop laughing! Hahahaha, can't…haha…breathe…hahaha… And then Reborn said something to Tsuna but I can't hear it _(the scene is at the bottom of this chapter)_, since I'm busy with laughing. I tried to continue to watch the fight but I can only see everything in a blur since I laughed so hard that tears are welling up in my eyes. Then a loud bang! Caught my attention.

"REBORN! I'll refuse to join the boxing club with my dying will!"

"Go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto cheered.

"Yeah! Both of you! Die!" WTF are you saying Lambo?!

"Go, get K.O." I-Pin cheered Tsuna with her broken Japanese.

"…hahahaha…Go…get…him…Tsu…na…pffthahaha…" people just sweat dropped at me. Can't stop laughing, you might not laugh that much when you watch this for the first time. But if you're watching this for the second time, and when you remind yourself how cool Reborn acts in the future (acts all serious and stuff), you'll laugh your a** off (especially how cool he tries to act in his adult form during the arcobaleno ). Best blackmail material ever. Then I returned laughing.

And then, suddenly a loud bang occurred. Must be the sound of Ryohei getting pwned by the awesome Tsuna. Pfft… I pinched myself to prevent me from laughing.

"…I really like you now, Sawada!"

"Eh?" Tsuna gasped with a 'OMG, you're a masochist?!' look on his face… nah, just kidding.

"Your boxing sense is platinum! Let's finish this-" Ryohei got cut off by the sound of the door sliding open.

"Something horrible has happened!" Hana yelled from the door. What? Like Kyoko got sexually harassed by a fat guy who does karate and laughs like a fake prince?

"What is it?" Yamamoto said.

"Karate Club took Kyoko!"

"WTH they really did?!" must've been concidence, at least they are not fat and laughs like a fake prince.

"What is it? Did something happened?" Kyoko said, appearing at the door.

Awkward silence~

"…Hana, you big fat liar-" but then I got cut off.

"GAHAHAHA." A few dudes in deep blue karate clothes came in and then at last a fat guy who appears to be their leader came in (no duh, only his clothes are white).

"Brace yourself, Sasagawa Ryohei!"

"Ooyama?!" Ryohei said in surprise.

"Heh, so you're Sasagawa Ryohei huh? From what my little brother says, you're pretty tough." A fatter guy stepped in front of this Ooyama guy.

"Oh~ I get it now." I said in realization as I placed my right fist onto my left palm. "So~ someone lost in a fight or something and then he felt so ashamed that he ran to his mama but his mama told him off and said 'get your f**king brother for this!' and then he ended up kidnapping an innocent girl because he feels like being a perv and then came back to Ryohei with his brother so that he can watch while his brother and the gang he brought can kick Ryhei's butt because he's too scared to get his butt kicked again huh? I totally understand now!"

"Wh- how did you-"

"It's true?!" Tsuna said.

"Uh… I-I mean, what are you talking about?! Anyway… Sasagawa! If we win this, your sister will be part of the karate club!" The Ooyama dude said.

"And the cute chick over there too." His brother said as he pointed to me. And so I glared at him. Who the f**k are you calling a chick?! I'm a lioness! A fierce one! _(more like a sick cat…... Hikaru: Hey!)_

"What?!" Go Tsuna! Go protect your crush!

"That's what they say. They keep on pestering Kyoko to be their manager." Hana said.

"Even back when I was here, the karate club has been full of disgustingly sweaty guys." The Ooyama dude's brother said, well you're definitely right about that part. "How long do you think that we've longed for a flower-like manager?! This is for the sake of my brother," admit it, it's for your own selfish perverted wish. "So I won't go easy on you!"

"Kya!" Kyoko yelped as the Ooyama dude grabbed her hand.

"Shishishi…" that Ooyama laughed pervertedly.

"Don't f**k with me! You're dirtying that flower! You son of a b*tch." I clenched my fists. NO ONE MESS WITH MY FRIENDS.

"Heh, you're coming with me too, ushishishi…" He grabbed one of hands. WTF he just laughed like a fake prince! (and what the-! What I said earlier is true! And this pervert is trying to harass me as well!) But instead of sounding creepily and crazily (which we all are familiar with and love), he sounds idiotic and perverted. (even though the famous fake prince we all know _is _kind of perverted…(?) but he's definitely not an idiot! He's a f**king genius!)… cough whatever I'm so gonna start pwning them all in 10 seconds! Pwning in 10…9…

"Y-you can't force them to do that!" Oh so cute, the trying to be brave Tsuna… Hey wait I'm still counting…8…

"Urgh!" Then, someone screamed in pain in the background, I turned around, and there he is, the Gokudera who's still suffering a stomachache knocked down one of the karate dudes.

"Bakadera?"  
"Gokudera?"  
"Gokudera-kun?!"  
"Hayato." A few people said at the same time. Oops I lost count, where was I? 9? No it's 8, ok, 7…

"If it's for the 10th, I don't care even if my sister is here!" Ignore him, not worthing my time 3, 6…

"What should we do, Reborn?" Bianchi asked Rebo- cough, Master Pao Pao. 5…

"Well, just fight them as you wish." 4… oh screw all that counting, I'm gonna f**king pwn them all now!

"Go!" the Ooyama dude's brother ordered the guys who are probably in the karate club to go and fight Tsuna and the others. So I elbowed the pervert in his stomach which made him fainted. Hmph, weak herbivore (OMG did I just speak Hibari-ese?!). So I dragged Kyoko to the non-fighters area where Reborn, Lambo and Hana are. And then I just sit down on the floor with my legs crossed (shut up, you shall never brainwash me to be a lady!) and watched the fight.

…What? You expecting me to fight? Nuh uh! They're doing just fine pwning them within a minute so there's no need for me to go out. Besides, as you all know, I'm the lazy type so I just chilled in the background with all the other non-fighters in the non-fighters area.

So~ after a while of shoving poisoned food into the karate dudes' faces, shoving dynamites into their pockets, hitting them with **EXTREME **punches and controlling them to pwn themselves with stinky gyozas, no more karate perverts are on their feet.

But then, the Ooyama guy woke up from my awesome elbow and walked towards us. Looking ready to grope Kyoko so I stood in front of her, readying myself to kick him where it hurts,** a lot**.

But before I can carry out my amazing plan, Tsuna charged towards the Ooyama guy "Hikaru-san!" Aw, they just grow up so fast…

So the Ooyama dude turned around and yelled "I won't let you get in the way!" and_ tried_ to punch Tsuna.

"H-Hiiiiee!"

"Tsuna!" If that guy dares to hit him, I'm gonna f**king throw him down a well where he'll burn in hell's flame for all eternity! I'll make sure he goes through hell for at least 6 times! Wait, a well which has flames instead of water? Oh, whatever.

"Counter it, Tsuna!" Reborn yelled suddenly and Tsuna reflexively punched the pervert straight in the face and that guy's aim sucks so much that his punch couldn't even scratch Tsuna. Yep, keyword: **'tried'** to punch Tsuna.

And so, perverted fat karate guy who laughs like a fake prince and tried to harass Kyoko got pwned by Tsuna with only one punch. (See?! He's **NOT** dame!)

"Wow, Tsuna, you did it!" Yamamto said.  
"As expected from the tenth!" Gokudera said.  
"Nice punch, Tsuna!" I joined the praising bunch.

"Tsuna-san! You're amazing! A super dangerous punch filled with love for Haru desu!" Don't ask who, it's way too obvious.

"Don't just go and make it meaningful!" complained Tsuna. Yeah, the punch was completely out of reflexes. But I'm still touched. Sob…sob… my cute Tsuna has already grown so much… sob sob… He's able to protect his little crush now! Sob sob…

And after that, Reborn started his little speech about famiglia unity again so I managed to get out without anyone noticing (at least I thought so, who know what the pawn of Satan is thinking? It's **Reborn** after all, I'm sure he noticed right away) to get some fresh air. But then, I see those perverts who are limping back to their club or something.

"Tch! We'll never give up! Someday we'll get ourselves a hot chick! We'll be back!" Heh~ still not giving up now are we? Then I'll make you unable to _ever_ come back. But before I can approach them, a familiar voice (which I do not want to hear that much after the chase earlier) said "Herbivores, I'll bite you to death for crowding in front of me."

"Hi-Hi…ba…ri…..san." They stuttered in fear. Oh~ they're so dead. "Ex-excuse us!" they yelled before running off. Tch, Hibari actually let them go? Gotta be in a good mood or something. So before he notices me and chases me (I'm totally scared for life now, he broke my swords everytime we fight!) to death and leading to the loss of a wooden sword, I better run.

"Herbivore." NOOOOO! I'm too late! I froze and turned around slowly like something more horrible than Satan himself is right behind me.

"EEP! H-Hibari?!" I screamed in surprise because right after I turned around, all I can see is a freak'in tonfa right in front of my face. When did he -?! Wasn't he at least 50 something meters from me just now?!

"If you are crowding too, kamikorosu." He glared, before walking away, the sleeves of his jacket flapping in the wind as usual. Stupid fangirl slave, always making poses which leads to the destruction of my ear (aka_**fangirl screams**__)_.

Whatever, at least he's in a good mood today. Yep, I can tell. If he's in a bad mood, I already died, in the worst possible way. Yes, bitten to death, by a skylark.

Oh well, BUT YOU STILL OWE ME TWO SWORDS, **TWO**!

So~ before we end this little chapter, let's have a little flashback to what Reborn really said in the boxing club ok?

* * *

**~A tinsy little bit earlier in the boxing club, during fight to refuse joining the boxing club~ **_**God's POV**_

…"What's with you?Don't just play around. EXTREMELY fight me for real!" Ryohei yelled.

"He's right, Tsuna. Stand up, Kyoko's watching."

"E-eh? Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna looked up, only to see Reborn with the Leon-Kyoko mask on his face.

"Tsuna-kun." Said a certain baby with a squeaky voice who has the face of Kyoko.

"It's just a fake!" Tsuna yelled at Reborn's stupidity.

"Pffthahahaha, good one Rebo- I mean Elder Pao Pao…"and Hikaru exploded in laughter and starting clutching her stomach. She's laughing so hard that she couldn't notice what's happening around her anymore so let's just ignore her.

"And also, Hikaru's watching." Reborn said as he turned Leon back into a chameleon and looked at Tsuna with a pitying look which obviously says 'I pity you, you suck so much in front of your secret crush, and undoubtedly she's laughing uncontrollable at you right now' which obviously is half a lie, since we all know that Hikaru is laughing at Reborn right now. So much that it hurts. And since she's busy with laughing, she couldn't hear anything except her own laughter.

And after seeing Reborn's look and understanding the obvious meaning behind it, Tsuna regretted. If only he can be as strong as Yamamoto or Gokudera, then he could've act cool in front of his secret crush… but suddenly he realizes something,

'Wait… a secret crush…?' he thought to himself, Reborn, being the impatient infant he is, cut off Tsuna's thoughts.

"Fight with your dying will!" Reborn said as he turned Leon into his Leon-gun

'W-wait, if I got shot by the dying will bullet…' Tsuna imagined him, beating up Ryohei, got yelled by Kyoko ('Tsuna-kun, you're horrible!') or terrified Hikaru ('OMG! You killed a person?!' …are you even serious, Tsuna?), saying that he is cruel, cold-blooded…

"NONONONONO! You can't shoot!" Tsuna flailed _(was that the word?)_ his arms around.

"Then how about this." Reborn changed his target from Tsuna to Ryohei and shot. But Ryohei just got up, acting like usual instead of yelling 'REBORN!'. And you know the rest, so I don't even bother to copy it :P So me, this god of KHR's world is going to leave now, ASAP.

**_End of flashback and annoying god comments. _**

_(God of KHR's world: I'll strike you with thunder.  
BloodstainedFantasy: You cannot! Because you're not the god of my world! Hahaha! And don't forget that I created you.  
God of KHR's world: Tch! B  
loodstainedFantasy: OMG, are you Gokudera in disguise?!)_

* * *

So it really wasn't the last! And now it's a triple update! Yay~ …I want to start the serious arcs so bad already~ Better speed more I guess. It should be soon before I finish rewriting my old chappies because my newer chapters sucks less than my first ones so there's not really much to change.

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	9. Ch 8 – I didn't broke the da thing!

Woohoo! I finally took down that cursed noticed! And...

Oops, I totally forgot about Yamamoto's chapter. I was supposed to make him jump off the rooftop again. Because… I still don't get why Yamamoto is in the gang in the anime = =. It's like super random, he just pops out around Tsuna for no apparent reason. If he wants to befriend to Tsuna just because of who he is (y'know, fake smile and all which other fanfics always mention?) from the beginning, he wouldn't wait till now, right?

And have you notice that every characters starts getting close to Tsuna because of _incidents_ caused by a certain someone? So uhhh…. Yeah? I don't even know why I'm explaining it, but since I typed it, might as well post it up.

* * *

**Ch. 8 – I didn't broke the da** thing!**

Huff…. Huff… I ran and ran for my f**king life… I think my lungs is gonna break or something...

…

…

…

…

BECAUSE THE **PE** TEACHER IS JUST TOO SCARY! Seriously, I used to love PE lesson but this teacher made me HATE IT (with a passion). Are all coaches that evil?

"YOU LAZY FAT GIRLS BETTER DO MORE SPORTS! **50 MORE LAPS!"**

I cussed under my breath.

And then, suddenly...

"**KYYAAA!**(I winced at this) Takeshi! So hot and cool!" some girls screamed, I followed their heart-like eyes' gaze and saw Yamamoto was being praised by the **friendly** PE teacher on the boy's side for whatever he did…...

OH F**K! Yamamoto! Let me switch with you! I want the male's PE teacher more! That way I can slack (I mean look at Tsuna, he just tries to stay out of everyone's sight and the PE teacher did nothing at all!).

"All of you! What are you doing?! Get back to running or do you want to stare at the boys' side all day while doing 1000 pushups?!" the female PE teacher yelled which caused all girls to immediately return to running the **50 LAPS** which the teacher _kindly _requested... I bet Ryohei would've wanted a coach like this because she's way too **EXTREME** for me to handle.

It's only later that I found out that the 'KYAA's are caused by Yamamoto's awesome homerun in the baseball game on the boy's side… But in the end, they still lost. Apparently _because_ Tsuna's on their side. Seriously, every time they just have to blame it on Tsuna. I mean, they even have _Yamamoto_ on their team but they still lost. And Tsuna's just backup! How is he supposed to be the one who caused the team to lost?! Besides, isn't baseball about teamwork? Those f**king bast***, stepping on people just because that makes them_ feel _more confident and strong, like they are superior. Keyword. 'FEEL'. Those da** herbivores…

And then later, I found out (yes, again), that those herbivores dump the cleaning work to Tsuna again. Tch, Bakadera, you just have to be absent when I need you to blow someone up…... Anyway, I was gonna call out for Tsuna when…

"Help has arrived!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran to Tsuna as he supported a sweep on his shoulders. So I decided to stay outta the way or Reborn's gonna be mad. As in, REAL mad, cuz I interfered Tsuna's awesome bonding with a new family member. And in the end, I waited outside the boy's changing room. Tsuna finally came, and he was smiling flowers. I swung my hand in front of him, and he ended up bumping into it….

"Uwah! H-Hikaru-san?!" Tsuna jumped… he was spacing out? … sounds just~ like Tsuna.

"TUNA~! …Ahem, I'm gonna go home with you today because mama told me to buy something for her, can you help me carry some of the groceries?" I said. Seriously, Nana seems to want a daughter so bad and she always invite me to her house…. Hm… but this didn't happen with Kyoko… then that could only be one thing… Reborn told her that I'm living in a freak'in hotel and yearns for family warmth… I can totally imagine that. Y'know, for another family member? I'm not exactly elite but I guess my physical ability is at least in top twelve of Namimori… (I mean, even Mochida was on the ranking list so why couldn't I be?)

And how did Reborn get the information? … let me tell you one interesting story, this other day when I was checking out the hotel to stay one night at Tsuna's house, I saw the receptionist counting a big **BIG** pile of **10000 yens**… Yeah, I know, interesting, right? (And if you're wondering 10000 yen equals to about 99 something USD.)

"Sigh…. Mom is doing it again… u-um… I'm sorry if my mom bothered you." Said Tsuna and gave me an apologetic smile. (I squee-ed at the cuteness in my mind). Hm… if Reborn told Nana about it… then, does it mean that it's an invitation to live in their house? …

"**YAY! NO PINK BAKERY!" **I exploded with happiness! No need to cry for the rent!

"H-Hie! Pink bakery?!" Tsuna screamed a bit, in surprise.

"Ahem, excuse me. Never mind that, it was merely an outburst of happiness." Tsuna sweat dropped at me.

So Tsuna and me bought some groceries and went back home (Tsuna's home, obviously). Nana welcomed me as warming as usual and Tsuna went upstairs to have a _nice _tutoring session with Reborn while I helped Nana in the kitchen (I just chopped stuff because my cooking skill's not as good as Nana).

* * *

**~Next morning in the oh-so-wonderful school~**

"Oh no! Yamamoto is going to jump off the roof!" some random guy came barging into the classroom and yelled.

"Huh? Yamamoto? As in Takeshi?"  
"Don't joke around, there's no way Yamamoto will jump off a roof!"  
"Yeah! And he's so easy going…"  
"If you want to joke, don't use _our_ Takeshi to make one!" gah! fangirls...

"No, seriously! Yamamoto stayed after school to practice baseball, he went too far and broke his arm!" Tsuna visibly froze at this statement as other classmates rushed off to the roof since they know how important baseball is to Yamamoto. Yeah, it's like you're telling me that I'm allergic to chocolates.

Everyone pushed around (and squashed Tsuna because he wasn't moving) since many people are rushing to that one tiny door of our classroom at once. Even after the crowd disappear, Tsuna still wouldn't budge. So I smacked the back of his head.

"Don't just doze off, you want to fix your mistake, right?" erm... mistake of lying, I think? I didn't remember... I just remember that Tsuna gave a really touching speech and Yamamoto don't wanna jump off the roof any more. But they ended up falling down anyways.

Tsuna stared before saying, "Yeah…... I... want to stop Yamamoto!" That's my Tuna! Go get'em!

We ran up the stairs and reached the rooftop. There… WAS A LARGE CROWD. Oh god, please tell me Hibari decided to nap in the reception room today… Anyway, I threw that into the back of my mind and nudged Tsuna to encourage him to step out. He gulped and started pushing through the crowd… but he ended up being squeezed back out. This is annoying, it's like you're trying to squeeze through a horde of fangirls with Yamamoto, Gokudera, etc as the centre!

So I did what I could,

I threw Tsuna into the front of the crowd.

I can hear a faint 'ow!' in the midst of all the  
'don't jump!'  
'you still have a great life to live!'  
'You're too handsome to diiieeeee!' (I swear I'll slap whoever said this.)  
and all that bullsh** that obviously won't work. I mean, don't they watch those cliche movies? Even those dudes' who tried to convince someone from jumping off a roof have a better line.

I couldn't see anything but the crowd quieted down and I can faintly hear what Yamamoto was saying…

"If you came to stop me… it's no use… You should've be the one who understands my feelings better than anyone."  
"Huh?"  
"For someone who's called 'no good' all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die than to continue to fail everything, right?"  
"Um… n-no… you and I are… different… so-"

"How arrogant of the recently awesome_ Tsuna-sama_, so now you're a fine student as oppose of me." Uh oh, I can totally feel the eye-twitch. The atmosphere suddenly became worse and everyone just watched silently. And now I really want to snap, because if someone saw that line Tsuna said, they would usually immediately think that Tsuna is saying that he, himself is worse, right? But no, Mr. Yamamoto just love to be angered!

"N-no! I didn't mean that! It's because that I'm dame…" Yamamoto seemed shock to hear Tsuna say that(I heard the faint gasp), "I-I told you to put effort in it and such, but actually I've never put such effort into one thing… 'Being so frustrated that I want to die' or 'I want to die because I can never archieve my dream' these sort of thoughts never occurred me at all. I'm sorry that I told you to put more effort when I actually didn't know anything about it!"

And then, Tsuna mumbled something but I couldn't hear it but everyone at the front row seems to show empathy for Tsuna… Probably some 'step on myself to save Yamamoto' thing again.

"Later!" he suddenly yelled in the silence (aw, he's shy) and turned to run away. But Yamamoto probably don't want it to end this way so he grabbed Tsuna's hand but Tsuna ended up stumbling and fell on Yamamoto. The rusty fence couldn't support both of their strength and so, to put it more simply…..

It f**king broke.

"Hiiiiieeee!"  
"Uwaa!"  
"Kyaa!" this is the freak'in crowd. As in, the fangirls' crowd. I shivered.

In the midst of all the screaming, I suddenly heard a faint 'bang!' as in the 'bang!' of gunshots. And just as I said, I couldn't see anything. Only a few minutes later, I can hear the crowd saying,

"N-no way… they're safe!"  
"That's impossible…"  
"It's probably a joke by Yamamoto, you know, using wires."  
"WTH! And I was like, REALLY worried!"  
"Che, there's nothing left to see. Let's go! Let' go!"

And the crowd disappeared. I just proceeded back to the classroom. Meh, at least I skipped math lesson in the morning.

* * *

**~Later in classroom~**

I played with my pen as I dozed off… why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

"Look at that! It's a hentai!"  
"Eww… running around in the corridor in only his boxers…"  
"Haha! A pink boxer with red hearts!"

Yep, there's definitely something I forgot…. Now what was it…

* * *

**~And later during lunch break~**

Urgh… I forgot my own lunchbox… Fine, I'll just sleep in the roof! (today, Tsuna is eating in classroom and I personally think that the rooftop's more comfortable for napping)

Suddenly, my body screamed for me to hit the deck, and so I did. I froze at the sight of a HUGE bent in the wall with a tonfa embedded into it. I turned around and froze once again.

"Herbivore, you will be bitten to death for destroying school properties."

"Eep! I didn't destroy anything!"

"Fence."

I gaped, because Hibari actually bothered to explain and because **I didn't break the da** thing!**

"Look, it's not my fault, ok? It's Yamamoto and Tsuna's heavy weight that broke the fence!" I tried to prove my innocence but Hibari just lunged at me and swung his tonfa, I jumped outta the way. And Hibari took this chance to pull out his tonfa from the wall (which reminds me of sword in a stone LOL).

"Kamikorosu." And that's the end of conversation. Time to say bye bye to my life.

* * *

So, here goes Yamamoto's chappie! It wasn't very good... there's not really much space for Hikaru to stuck in... And someone has to pay for the fence right? And that unlucky person today is~ Hikaru! Let's just hope she'll stay alive for the next chapter.

Hikaru: Y-You cold-blooded person! You don't care for my safety at all?!  
Author: Nope.  
Hikaru: *gasp*!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	10. Ch 9 – Training with Lal Mirch sucks

I got a fever… mind is blank now…

* * *

**Ch.9 – Training with Lal Mirch Sucks**

Another morning in which I'm strolling around town aimlessly. It was still early and I didn't want to go to school yet… (I don't wanna be at school! Even if it's just one moment!)

"Hiiiiiiiieeeee!" I turned around, only to see Tsuna being pursued by… bees? "SOMEONE! HELP MEEEE!" and there goes Tsuna and bees… cool, I mean normal people won't get chased by bees won't they? Shows how Tsuna is unique here (Tsuna: it's not a good thing though!).

I shrugged, I didn't brought bug spray so I can't really help him… and I'm still in this, half-sleeping, half-walking state…

**BOOOM!**

… yep, sleeping. Better get to school now. I want to get that comfortable desk where I can sleep without worries.

* * *

In the end, I still bumped into Tsuna, who got blown up by Gokudera, who was trying to save him from the bees. Yea, I know.

Complicated. My brain can't comprehend this now so I just carried the unconscious Tsuna to the school (the nurse's office to be exact) and shoved a pleasant photo into Gokudera's face. (Gokudera: Don't just go and carry Jyudaime like a princess- huh? What's this- A-aneki?! _Thud!_).

And then I took 'taking care of Tsuna' as an excuse and skipped lessons in the nurse's office. I ended up sleeping on the chair beside Tsuna's bed. And just as I was having this wonderful nap…

**SLAM!** The door was slammed open. "Jyudaime! Are you alright-" BAM! And I threw a chair at the yelling's source but the chair ended up crashing into the wall beside the f**king annoying Gokudera instead. I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE DISTURBING MY SLEEP.

"You f**king idiot, this is the nurse's office. Be f**king quiet." I said in a scary tone. How dare he disturb my sleep?!

"Stupid woman! How dare you kidnap Jyudaime!"

"Says the one who blew him up."

"nnnrggh…" and that turned both of our attention to the injured occupant of the bed nearby. As soon as Gokudera caught sight of Tsuna, he immediately knelt down and slammed his head repeatedly onto the floor. And I squeezed Tsuna to death.

"I'm so sorry, Jyudaime!"

"hm…? E-eh?! Gokudera-kun?! Hikaru-san?!"

"I apologize! It was all my fault, Jyudaime!"

"Yeah! It's all your fault!"

"Wh- n-no! It's not your fault at all, Gokudera-kun! And I'm not really hurt that much…" Tsuna said as he tried to stop Gokudera from creating a hole on the floor. 'Ignored?!' I thought dramatically.

"If it was a fight, Jyudaime would already be dead." Gokudera's eyes sharpened.

Tsuna and I sweat dropped. How the hell does this guy's brain work actually? He just_ loves_ to PMS.

"A-Also… I broke the promise with your mother…" Hm? Oh wait! I remember here! This is where Gokudera will sulk at a park because Yamamoto is better than him (because he got beaten by a bowl of ramen)! Heh, sucks to be him.

"… I will train myself more! I will become stronger and become worthy to be Jyudaime's right hand man!"

"Well said, Gokudera." And Reborn slid open the curtain around Tsuna's bed… wait, is that Bianchi's shoulder that he's stepping on? I can't really see because the curtain blocked the rest of her (I can be sure that it is a female) figure.

"Right now, I'm accepting applications for the traditional Vonola Family training program, want to give it try?"

"Training program?" Gokudera mumbled.

"You'll become even stronger."

Gokudera blinked as he seemed to be in thought. What are you hesitating for? Just say YES.

"Do you have the guts to do it, Hayato?" a smooth female voice said before the curtain was slid further again. Gokudera immediately clutched his stomach in pain. At the other end of the curtain was Bianchi who has Reborn on her shoulder and who was pushing away Shamal with an annoyed face.

"*****A-aneki…?!" Gokudera mumbled as he curled himself into a ball on the floor which made me sweat dropped. Seriously, will he ever get rid of this 'have stomach whenever he sees his sister' disease? I mean, imagine the TYL Gokudera to have this stupid face on him whenever he sees Bianchi (without goggles)?

***Aneki is a formal way to address your older sister.**

"You're being obstinate!" OHNOOHNOOHNO. And I immediately shoved a pillow into Tsuna's face so that Tsuna was saved from Shamal's disgusting lips. Phew, luckily I remembered this scene. I ain't gonna get Tsuna's first kiss get stolen by this perverted old man!

"Urgh! You! Don't get in my way!" Shamal yelled at Tsuna. Even though you were the one in the way actually?! "Eh? Ah~ beautiful lady over there~!" I instinctively side-stepped and kicked Shamal where it really hurts which sent him towards Bianchi who had a (purple and smoking) cake readied in her hands. She slammed her purple cake into Shamal's face in a perfect timing. I hi-fived her.

"Great job in ko-ing that perv."  
"You did a nice job in destroying that annoying pervert's ***** too."  
"Oh, it was nothing."  
"So, you want to join the training to eliminate perverts with your power?"  
"I'd love to!"

We shook hands again, it seems that me and Bianchi are bonded by a *coughweirdcough* consensus because of Shamal's pervert-ness. Not that I'm complaining though, that f**king pervert needs to be annihilated!

"…There's no class tomorrow, we'll start in the morning."

"R-Reborn-san! I can start immediately!"

"We have one more person to train."

…err… who again?

So… we walked for god knows how long to a baseball training centre thing. And when we reached there, it was evening already! … I wanna go home… and I mean Tsuna's home… I'm hungry as hell, I wanna eat Nana's cooking!

We walked inside and the receptionist asked if we have booked so Reborn just said we're here to look for someone. And inside that big centre, it seems that Yamamoto is the only one who's training till this late… I mean, doesn't he need to help out his dad in sushi or something? Maybe it wasn't busy hour…

"Ciaossu!"

"Yo! What are you guys all doing here?" Yamamoto cheerfully asked, not even suspicious of how we know he's here. Note to self: Reborn's a coughstalkercough… I mean a highly skilled information gatherer.

"Che, why did we go to Yamamoto? And why is this stupid woman joining too?" Gokudera said in an annoyed voice.

"Hey! Who are calling stupid?!"

"Just training you won't strengthen the family." Reborn replied without turning his head. And Gokudera just growled. Aw, jealous now, is he?

"I'll train you, you should power up too." Reborn continued on.

Yamamoto blinked before grinning, "That's great!"

"Hey hey, why does Yamamoto need baseball training from you?" Tsuna complained, apparently don't wanna have his classmate dragged into this mafia business.

"Who said anything about baseball?" Reborn smirked and Tsuna shrunk. He probably knows this by now, whenever Reborn smirks, something bad will happen to him.

And so, a certain evil hitman baby easily convinced a carefree idiot, aka Yamamoto to training the next morning. **AT SIX A.M.**

* * *

**~Next morning~**

So here I am. Half fighting against sleepiness (hate morning), half staring at Yamamoto warming up, Gokudera competing Yamamoto at warming up (I think he's gonna break his legs at this rate) and Tsuna sweat dropping at the sight while waiting for Reborn.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A squeaky voice said, yes! FINALLY. I was gonna pull out my awesome secret time killing weapon (my PSP) if he didn't appear for another second. And I turned to the source of the voice… what. the. heck.

There it is… the Reborn cosplaying as baseball equipments… (he's wearing a glove as the hat, a bended bat as hair accessory and a baseball as his suit…)

…... Reborn always have unique taste in fashion…

"Reborn?! Do you realize what you are wearing?!" Yep, the typical phrase from Tsuna. I sweat dropped at Reborn's taste for cosplaying. Can't he cosplay as something else? Like Naruto? Or Edward Elric? Anything more normal than what he's wearing now! I mean don't people cosplay as another PEOPLE other than a THING.

"Good morning, Hikaru-chan and Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said in all her adorable glory  
"Morning." I answered with a sleepy tone before yawning.  
"K-Kyoko-chan?! W-why…?" Tsuna stuttered. Sigh, Tsuna's never gonna get the girl at this rate…

"Reborn told me that you guys are doing something fun and asked me to join." Kyoko beamed. Tsuna frowned.

"Don't drag Kyoko into this mess!" Tsuna scolded Reborn.

"There's no class today because this is the anniversary of the school's opening. It won't be interesting without any audience." And Reborn ignored Tsuna with pleasure and a smirk.

"B-but… if something happens…" Tsuna mumbled worriedly.  
"If something happens, you protect her." Reborn easily dumped the responsibility to Tsuna.  
And after a while of bickering showdown about safety between Reborn and Tsuna (which Reborn obviously won), we got started with Yamamoto.

"Let's start with Yamamoto."

"R-Reborn-san! Please start with me!" the Gokudera who's jealous of Yamamoto getting all the attention said.  
"Being in a hurry won't get you anywhere." And Gokudera was forced to back down.

And then, well, you know. Yamamoto broke a concrete wall with a tiny baseball.  
Tsuna complaining about Reborn giving weapons to Yamamoto.  
Yamamoto laughed and said the wall was just Styrofoam.  
I deadpanned that the wall was _freak'in __**concrete**_.  
Yamamoto laughed it off, saying that this is just a game.

Gokudera sulking in the emo corner. (Why I'm not first? Why it's always that baseball freak? I'm supposed to be the 10th's right hand man. Blahblahblah…)  
Kyoko beaming like the innocent flower which she is.  
And then later Dino and Romario came and started firing those tiny baseballs WITH A **TANK** at Yamamoto.

Stray bullets flying everywhere.  
Reborn kicking me out into this oh-so-wonderful field, saying that I should join for fun.  
Me dodging tiny baseballs for my life along side Yamamoto who just laughed and said "Haha! This is just like a war game!"

Tsuna and the others left…

THEY LEFT?! DON'T JUST LEAVE ME WITH A TANK WHICH FIRES TINY BASEBALLS!

So uhh… yeah. I'M RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!

"Haha, relax it's just a game! Just think of it like dodge ball!" Heh, yeah. Except that now, if you lose, you won't be cleaning up the gym. You'll be DEAD.  
"Gee, thanks. I'm so encouraged Yamamoto." I replied with a monotone.  
"You're welcome!" Yamamoto grinned. … God, do you really like seeing me suffering? Let me tell you, **YOU'RE ONE SICK GOD.**

I jumped to my right side to avoid one of those tiny baseballs, only to find that I need to roll back to where I came from to dodge another one.

"Huff huff huff, this is… suffering…" I think I'm having whirls in my eyes. "Why…can't I… do that ramen… mental… training…?" but obviously, no one's gonna answer me. My stamina is low! As in, VERY low!

I cussed, dang it. I'm gonna dieeeeeeeeee!

* * *

**~Later~**

I slammed open the door to the home economic room. I finally escaped the baseball shooting tank… I hate you Reborn….

"huff…huff… I'm…huff…alive…huff…huff…" and some noodles missed my face by a few inches. "...The f**k? Is a food fight going on?"

Kyoko tilted her head in a cute manner and said, "What's f**k?"  
"Hiiieee! Hikaru-san, don't cuss!"  
"Stupid woman! Don't just barge in! I was trying to concentrate!"

"Fine fine, I'll leave, I'll leave. You can't even take this sort of tiny distraction?" I turned to leave but…  
"Wait, I have a special training for you." And Reborn jumped on my shoulder, I looked at him, confused.  
"Umm… sure?"

"Reborn! Don't just get people into weird things again!"

"So let's get going."  
"Ok?" and I closed the door behind me. I can heard a faint 'I'm being ignored?!'.

"Umm… Reborn? Where are we going?" I asked, we're walking further and further away from the school now.  
"Your tutor is waiting on the outskirts of the town."  
"Eh? We're going to the outskirts? And who's this mysterious tutor anyways?"  
"You'll know when you get there." Sigh, he just loves being mysterious, doesn't he?

* * *

We walked for a little while more and we're already close to entering the non-Namimori zone already (kind of a relief, I guess? Just a few more steps and you'll know that Hibari won't appear). Suddenly, there's this weird feeling in my gut, it's as if screaming that there's danger around. So I side-stepped, only to find a bullet implanted itself into the ground where I stood. My eyes almost jumped out from their socket at it. My intuition just saved my head from being blown off... wow, no wonder they all say instincts is important in fights...

"Hn, don't you have an interesting acquaintance here, Reborn." a calm voice (kinda? Dunno.) said. I stared down at the source of voice. Only to find it was… a boy baby? … cool blue hair… No wait… those glowing red goggles… where have I seen it before? … *gasp!* it's Lal Mirch!

"Ciaossu, Lal. Long time no see. I'm glad that you actually came."

"Hmph, it was merely for repaying a debt." I gasped again, Lal, _the_ Lal Mirch, who can continuously slap people for god know how long, owes Reborn a favor?! … oh well, it is _the_ Reborn if you think about it the other way around.

"Hikaru, this is Lal Mirch. She will be responsible for your training today." Oh shoot, we all know if it comes to training, Lal is a…

* * *

"**DEVIIIILLLLLLL"**

"Save your energy to run faster if you're planning to waste it to yell useless things!" Lal said before firing more bullets at me with her gun (I think it's a T91 assault rifle… I dunno, they just look familiar I guess…).

"BUT I'M GONNA COLLAPSE ALREADY!" don't ever forget my low stamina. And so, Lal shot a warning shot which missed me by inches.

"Then taste my bullet."

Colonello, I now officially pity you.

* * *

**~That evening~**

She finally let me go! FINALLY! Phew, I think I just earned a pound more muscles… that's what I call devil's training… I mean, even Reborn doesn't train people that way! …Eh? Gokudera? He's… sulking… I shivered. At least he's not _crying_ or it's gonna be OOC here.

… oh come on! Isn't it about time he's gonna bounce up and get all 'JYUDAIME! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!' ?! … I can't take it anymore. I walked to his side and sat down on the empty swing beside him.

"… what are you doing here? Are you here to humiliate me?" Gokudera said without looking up, I shivered again at the new wave of sulky aura which rushed by me.

"Nope," I poped the 'p' sound, "I'm running away from devil himself, no biggie."

"Hmph, you better not fail jyudaime." He said with a almost lifeless tone (scared me out there, I even prepared my ear plugs to talk with him, now they're gonna go wasted.), "… just like I did…" he mumbled in a barely audible tone.

"Failed him? You sure did." Gokudera didn't even flinch from it (OMFG). "You're failing him because you're sulking in a stupid park (seriously out of all places, he chose park. So cliché. Don't people have original-ness?) so knock out of it and get back to Tsuna. You're giving Tsuna up just because you can't do one little training at first try?"

"N-No! I just-"

"**Then get your a** back to Tsuna!**! That's where you belong right? Right beside Tsuna. Don't tell me one stupid training ko-ed you, if you're gonna be Tsuna's right hand man, then don't ever hesitate! Keep trying even if you failed billion times because being beside Tsuna is what you're aiming for right? Don't **ever** stray from this road, got that?"

Gokudera's eyes widened and opened his mouth to mumble non-coherent sounds. But he snaps out of it and looked at me seriously and said, "Of course I'll do that! Who do you think I am?! I'm jyudaime's right hand man!" he stood up abruptly and ran off, "I DON'T OWE YOU!" yeesh, shy guy.

At least he's not sulking now, seeing him sulking like a kicked puppy gives me goose bumps… I shivered again at the thought of it… I stood up and walked away.

"Hikaru-chan?" Who?! Oh… it's just Nana…  
"Mama? Do you need help with the groceries?"  
"Oh no, it's fine, it's fine. Where's Tsu-kun?"  
"Tsuna? He's at school with his other friend. I'm going back there right now. Oh, and I think we're gonna come home a little more late than usual."  
"Ok, then. You kids go and have fun!" she waved and I waved back. I wish I had a mom like Nana too…

* * *

I slid open the door to the home economic room.

"I did it, jyudaime!"

"Congratulation, Hayato. I'm glad that I made it with all my heart." And there goes Gokudera, and white foam started forming in his mouth. I looked at the remains of whatever Gokudera ate in the empty ramen bowl and laughed.

Whatever he ate, it's purple and made by Bianchi.

Heh, sucks to be you.

* * *

Still having a headache... can't think of new ideas...

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	11. Omake filled with random-ness! - The

I'm having exam so I don't have time to write Futa's chappie D: So I decided to put up a random omake instead. I think my update speed will slow down until the middle of July. (I think I'll post random omakes…)

And please be aware of the quality because I don't have time to proof read it.

* * *

**Omake filled with random-ness! - The birth of a fanboy**

**~POV of random male classmate of Hikaru and Tsuna~**

I looked at the door of my classroom boringly as the people around me are chattering useless things and laughing. Sigh, it was a boring morning as usual.

The teacher came in late as usual, but then, he announced that there will be a transfer student. I immediately woke up from my daydream because I wanted to know who this is out of curiousity.

And then, she came in.

"My name is Yuki Hikaru desu. Please take care of me, thank you." She flashed a small smile which was barely visible but I can see that she was bored as she scanned the room with her bored, but beautiful blue eyes.

My face unconsciously heated up as I stared at her. She has foreign features, yet her silky, waist-length hair is jet black. She looked a little bit like Asian too, despite having European features. And the most attractive part of her, her eyes. Those eyes with a piercing blue are like a pair of sapphires. She didn't have big eyes but her cat eyes (is that an eye type? I don't really know…) are much more gorgeous than Asians' dull black or brown eyes. She had a slim body, but she didn't look skinny like the other girls who skip meals. In fact, she looked like she always does sports regularly.

In all, she was one of the hot half-breeds.

The class immediately erupted into whispers and gossips. It seems that she was going to be popular, maybe even more popular than Sasagawa-san. I looked back and forth between her and Sasagawa-san…

….

Yep, she definitely looked more attractive than Sasagawa-san. Though, she looks more like a cool type rather than Sasagawa-san's innocent type…

Wait, what am I thinking?! I-it's not like I fell in love at first sight or anything! I-it's just that Yuki-san looks attract- I-I mean!

…

Ok, maybe I AM in love… Oh god, I can feel my face heat up more than it was. And to think that I fell in love with a person who I just met for about 3 minutes…

SLAM! The loud bang of the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the door, it was dame Tsuna. Late as usual. The teacher ended up putting Yuki-san in front of dame Tsuna. My heart sank in disappointment.

* * *

**~One day, a random lunch recess~**

Urgh… What should I do?! I was told to give Yuki-san this folder or whatever by a teacher on the way back to classroom! What should I do!

M-maybe this is a good chance to know more about her? Y-yeah! I should think of it in a positive way. I walked over to Yuki-san's desk and she was packing up her books.

"U-umm… excuse me…" I asked as I fidgeted. Yuki-san is known to be cool and distance in the class! That just made her mysterious and more attractive though…. I mentally slapped myself at that…

"What?" she said with a monotone, which in turn, made me fidgeted more.  
"Er…um…" she stared at me with bored eyes before she stood up.  
"If you don't have any business with me, I'll be going now." She started to walk away.  
"W-wait! Um…... this document-"

"Hikaru-san, are you going to have lunch with us on the rooftop?" dame Tsuna asked from the door of the classroom with Yamamoto and Gokudera. He didn't notice me talking to Yuki-san apparently.

"Oh yeah, Tuna fish! I'm coming now!" a bright smile immediately made its way onto Yuki-san's face. My eyes widened at this, her smile is prettier than anything.

"Tch, how dare you let jyudaime wait, stupid woman!"  
"Maa maa Gokudera, the more the merrier, right?"  
"Yeah, Bakadera. If you throw tantrums that often, you'll get wrinkles!"  
"G-guys…"

They were going to leave when I was still gaping at Yuki-san _smiling_. She never smiled at anyone else in class! But then, she snapped me out of it.  
"Oh, you can leave that document thingy on my desk, see ya!" I gaped again, her attitude is completely different!

I glared at the back of dame Tsuna. Why is it always him?! He got the two most popular student to be his best friends and he even got Yuki-san now?! Tch!

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around. I recognized this guy… he was one of Yuki-san's fanclub members, called Daisuke.  
"It may sound rude but forget about it, you can never get Yuki-san. Don't you know that there's a rumor that Yuki-san is in a triangle relationship with Gokudera and Yamamoto? Yuki-san's standard is way too high for us…... Besides," he looked around as if cautious of something before whispering, "There's also a rumor that Hibari-san is interested in Yuki-san and always chasing her around." (for a _pleasant_ fight apparently)

My heart sank at this. He's right. I should've known it! Yuki-san is beautiful after all! Why would I be so stupid as to like her….

Daisuke put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner, "I know how you feel. I felt like that at first too, but then I realized I can continue to like Yuki-san from faraway! You've got to join Yuki-san's fanclub!"

I thought about it… there wasn't anything bad about it. I've decided! I will continue to support Yuki-san from faraway! (wait, what do you mean by continue to support her? She didn't even know your name! Neither do I.)

* * *

And so a fanboy was born. I wonder what will Hikaru's face will be if she knew this…

Fanboys: we love you, Hikaru-sama!  
Hikaru: Holy f**k?!  
Tsuna: Hiiiieeee! Hikaru-san don't say the F word!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	12. Character File of Yuki Hikaru

Futa's chappie is going really slow... Umm... So... I just scribbled this during science lesson... and so it's crappy. Just for killing time. And I felt like posting it up. I'll probably post an updated one in the midst of later chapters. I didn't write down everything here because...You know... for not spoiling stuff...

* * *

**Character File of Yuki Hikaru**

**Name:** Yuki Hikaru  
**漢字****(kenji):** 雪光

**Age:** 13 (same as Tsuna)

**Height:** 160cm (a little taller than Tsuna who's 157cm)

**Weight:** 45kg

**Birthday:** 27th December (Yes yes, her birthday HAVE to be winter because she got 'snow'(雪) in her name)

**Blood Type:** O (dunno what's this for... someone made me wrote this down...)

**Flame Type:** _TOP SECRET, NOT TELLING, SEE IN LATER CHAPTER FOR YOURSELF! :P_

**Nationality:** Half-breed (Italian father, Chinese mother), born in Japan

**Physical Characteristics:  
****-**Black hair (ends just above waist)  
**-**Has asymmetric fringe  
-Icy blue eyes

**Weapon:** Wooden sword (for now, probably won't change until Varia arc (Defeating Mukuro doesn't need a new weapon MUWHAHAHAHA- *punch* ow.))

**Character:  
**Cheerful and warm who always smiles in front of friends. CoughRANDOMcough But when it comes to strangers or enemies, her personality may note be as caring and may even treat people coldly. Doesn't like owing people stuff nor relying on anyone, always act strong to reassure her friends even when she's not alright. Has the habit of creeping people out and act out of character when she's really angry. It is difficult to get her trust but once you do, she'll never lose that faith in you.


	13. Ch10 – Ranking? Screw that! Ima cuddle

Your long awaited update and the last chapter of daily arcs before Kokuyo arc. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Ch.10 – Ranking? Screw that! Ima cuddle Futa!**

Sleeping through most of the classes? Check.  
Eating lunch on rooftop with Tsuna's gang? Check.  
Cuddle Tuna fish? Check.  
Annoy Bakadera? Check.  
Laughing at Yamamoto's gags? Check.  
Getting chased by Hibari? Che-… wait, he didn't chase me today… Could it be that he went to patrol and forgot about me? …

"**AWESOME!** BEST SCHOOL DAY EVER!"

"Herbivore, what are you doing here." … ok never mind… Getting chased by Hibari? Check. And that just ended my normal daily routine. Now that I've done my daily stuff-to-do checklist, I've gotta…

**"DON'T BITE MEH TO DEATH! I'LL GIVE YA TOMATO JUICE, SO DON'T BITE MEH TO DEATH, VAMPIRE KIIIINNNNGGG!"**

"For disturbing the peace, kamikorosu."  
"Da**," Note to self: Hibari doesn't like tomato juice like normal vampires…

* * *

**~After school~**

"Phew~ … I finally got rid of Hibari…" (and by get rid, I didn't mean in a violent way, I just out ran him) I dragged my half-dead-self back home because I ran too much… seriously, even if Lal just trained me with a Satan-styled method, my stamina is still low as sh**. I can run and do stuff for a longer time but… it was still a short time… I swear, if this goes on, I'll get bitten to death… no luck assured next time… This is bad… if Reborn gets Lal to tutor me again… gulp.

I sighed as I opened the door to home. "I'm back~" I said tiredly and Nana welcomed me as usual. Is it me? Or is my chest feeling weird? …meh, whatever. It's not like I'm in all those cliché family whatever film (I AM an orphanage after all) and my chest have a warm feeling because I feel like having a home…

wait, I am?! Oh god, I just turned into the protagonist of a random TV soap opera! Where's the camera?! It shall be blown into the oblivion! (Translation: IMA DESTROY IT!) And yep, I'm not a camera person.

I went upstairs and readied to flop on my bed and get a nice, deep sleep before I bounced up due to some noise from next door. Which is fortuitously, Tsuna's room. And ruckus in Tsuna's room = chaos = fun. (that is the way of life!).

So I got up and went to Tsuna's room.

"Tsuna, what's the ruckus-" I stopped in my tracks at the familiar sight of the short dirty blonde hair and that green sweater… then, I squee-ed. "O.M.F.G. You're SO **CUUUUTE**!" and so I cuddled Futa to death…. Nah, just kidding. But I did cuddle him. He looked like a small animal with sparkly aura which screams 'CUDDLE ME!'. I just couldn't resist!

"H-Hikaru-san?!"  
"Futa, this is Hikaru, she's Tsuna's family member. Hikaru, this is Ranking Futa."  
"Oh… nice to meet you, Hikaru-nee!" Futa beamed at me, I tightened my grip on him.

"Kyaaaaaa! So cute!" the silky short hair… the pair of big doe auburn eyes… I just can't stop squee-ing! … oh god, this fangirl side of mine is kinda scaring me…  
"U-umm… Hikaru-san… please don't suffocate Futa…"  
"O-oh, right. Sorry, Futa…" and so I loosened my grip on Futa.

"Uhn," Futa shook his head in a cute way like the cute kid he is, "it's fine, Hikaru-nee." So I rubbed my cheek with his.

"OMG, you're just so cute~! Please please please please please please take him in, Tsuna!" I begged Tsuna. Yeah… I think this is the part where Futa was being chased by mafia pedos… poor kid!  
"Eh?! B-but…"  
"Please please please please please please! Pretty please with a cherry on top!" Tsuna sweat dropped at my overdose of enthusiasm.  
"O-ok, fine…"

"YAY!"  
"Thank you, Tsuna-ni!"

Tsuna sighed, as if wondering how he got himself into this mess.

"Since he's here, why don't you get a ranking too, dame Tsuna?"  
"Ok."  
"I wanna know too!"  
"Sounds fun!" …wait, who's that?

There's Reborn, Futa, me and Tsuna, but Tsuna didn't say anything… then, who said the last sentence? Gasp! Don't tell me…..  
I turned to the doorway, only to find Haru there.

Che. And I was thinking of calling Gokudera here for exorcism…

"Is that a new kind of fortune telling?" she walked over to us and sat between me (and Futa who was in my arms) and Tsuna. I sweat dropped, how can she always manage get into Tsuna's house? She got real good talent in robbery…

I pouted at where she sat because she separated me and Tuna fish. But I shrugged it off. At least I got cute little Futa in my arms~ I rested my chin on Futa head. His hair was so~ silky! It was so comfortable that I wanna rub my face on his head uncontrollably!

Sigh, I just can't resist cute kids… I always think Futa and Tuna are the cutest character in KHR! How do they say this feeling in Japanese? I'm… healed? Yeah, whatever. No offense to Arcobaleno fans though. It's just that their personality ruined the whole cute expression (they're all old in the mind, y'know).

So, should I add this little detail which can be ignored if you like to? Haru is actually kinda my friend (being the ladies' lady(?)I am *smirk*), you know not best friends but still kinda close? Like the relationship I have with Kyoko.

So yeah, ignore this detail thing. I'm bad at explaining.

* * *

So~ after a fuss (which Haru caused) of explaining Futa's not Tsuna's secret little brother. It's ranking time~

"Hm… I wonder what should I have him fortune-telling? …..How about…" she stopped dramatically, "Haru's top three charming points!" … and I don't know why, she kinda posed? What's the point of having a dramatic pose while saying that? You ain't a fangirl slave like Hibari y'know… and I don't really want to know her charm points…

Cue to major sweat drops in the room.

"All right," Futa nodded at Haru and stood up from my hug (I feel empty already!). "Ranking star… I can hear you…" and then, Futa went into ranking mode, stuff floating everywhere. My hair was getting into my face, so I tied them up into a pony tail.

Note to self: be careful not to eat hair when Futa is in ranking mode.

Maybe the astronaut training centre can hire Futa there, and they wouldn't need to buy all that machines to create a zero-gravity environment. Nice plan. Who knew Futa can have a cool and bright future besides being a mafia?

"Haru-nee's charm point, rank 3rd is beautiful eyes…"  
"Kyaaaaa! (I winced at the squee-ing, even though I was doing the same thing a few minutes ago when I saw Futa) That's true! Look! Tsuna-san!" Is it me, or are Haru's eyes sparkly (at the moment when she's asking Tuna to look at her eyes)?

"Yeah yeah," Tsuna deadpanned.

"Rank 2nd is cute dimples," and Haru showed off her dimples at Tsuna, causing more sweat drops to appear.

"And rank 1st is…" Futa paused dramatically and said… "the whirl of your hair." Me and Tsuna fell down to the floor anime-style. I-is that supposed to be a… charm point…? Spooky…

"Want to see it?" Haru asked me and Tsuna.  
"I'll pass." We both replied at the same time.

"Who are you~? I am Lambo! Who am I~? You are Lambo~!" I looked at the window, only to find Lambo struggling to climb in while singing some weird song with wrong grammar (is there grammar in Japanese?). I-pin soon jumped in afterwards, using Lambo's head as a stepping-stone.

"Hey! What did you do that for- U-uwaaa! Why am I floating?!" … he catches up with the situation really slowly now, does he? And then I-pin said some incoherent Chinese. (Yes, I suck at Mandarin. My mother's Cantonese too and I was born in Japan so don't you go and lecture me about what kind of Chinese doesn't speak Mandarin. Don't think of yourself badly if you also suck at Mandarin, because even in China, not much people's Mandarin are absolutely correct… so… what were we talking about again?)

Futa glanced at I-pin and mumbled, "I-pin's pinzu bomb is ranked 116th out of 520 in mid-range special attacks. She's ranked 3rd in the 'hitman with the most promise in the future'." Cool, no wonder she can twist someone's neck like an awesome ninja with her legs only.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey, what about Lambo-san? What about Lambo-san? Heyheyheyhey? Do one for Lambo-san too! Hurryhurryhurryhurry!" … seriously, I don't hate kids but… I really wanna smack Lambo right now… now I get the feeling of Gokudera when he's strangling Lambo.

"Lambo is absolutely, the most…" Futa paused for dramatic effects (yes, again).  
"Absolutely the most?"  
"annoying Mafioso, you're ranked 1st." And so, Lambo cracked. And no, he's not laughing. I can hear the loud crack of his heart LOL.

"Nice for you." I smirked.

And so we continued the ranking party or whatever you like to call it. We ranked random stuff. Y'know, like what is Bakadera's greatest weakness (his _beloved _sister, obviously).

"How about we rank something about Hikaru?" Reborn suggested nicely. Oh nonononononono! What if something important stuff got spoiled?! The world is gonna get blown uuuuuuuuuuuup!

"Hikaru-san?" Tsuna said in a worried tone. "Are you alright? You don't look so good… If you don't want to be ranked, you can tell me you know…" …then why are you giving me that 'I want to know too though…' look? You're trying to get me to do it, aren't you? …Tsuna's actually pretty cunning inside?! … nah.

"N-no, I don't have anything to hide anyways…. Hahaha…" I laughed dryly.  
"Then it's not a problem, do it Futa," Reborn said and Futa nodded.

"Out of everything Hikaru-nee like best, rank 3rd is…" wait, what I like? Then I guess the world won't get blown up then… wait.  
WHAT IF 'manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' APPEARED ON THE LIST?! OH ******************************! The world is gonna explode! "superman," … wait, what? I like what? …**WHAT?!** Why would I like a man who flies in the sky and wears his underwear **OUTSIDE** his pants?! Not to mention his hairstyle sucks! Almost as bad as Bakadera's! (No offense to superman fans)

"Rank 2nd is…" please don't say batman, please don't say batman, please don't say batman, please don't say batman, please don't say batman… "Uta no Prince-sama," … I can feel it. Can't you feel it too? My self image is crumbling… My knees are going weak…

"H-Hikaru-san?! Are you alright?!" Tsuna caught me just in time.  
"I… don't know myself anymore…"  
"Hahi?! Only I can be caught in Tsuna-san's arms and get held by Tsuna-san like a princess!" And so this sentence was ignored.

"Rank 1st is…" …..…don't tell me it's Ouran High School Host Club… "Justin Bieber," …

…  
….….

"Hiiiiiiieee! Please pull yourself together, Hikaru-san!"  
"Please kill me, Tsuna… I don't want to live anymore… Oh, I can see it… the light…"  
"Hiiiiiiieeee! Don't die Hikaru-san! Don't walk into that tunnel of light!"

Futa's ranking sure is dreadful… Just one ranking and I lost both my sanity and life (NOT)…

"Jyudaime!" and here comes you-know-who, who slammed the door open. "Why didn't you tell me that the ranking kid is here?!"  
"Gokudera-kun?!"  
"Yo!"  
"Even Yamamoto?!"

And so Gokudera got petrified by the shock of his ranking of 'the most suitable man for being Tsuna's right hand man' was out of range (it's out of the atmosphere LOL) as Yamamoto.

"Hahaha! What a funny guy!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Being a right hand man isn't the only job out there. Hayato-ni is ranked 1st for 'person most suitable for being a male nanny' out of all the mafia." Futa continued.

Cue to surprised gasps in the room.

"He's also ranked 2nd in the 'likes children' category." Cue to petrifactions of most people in the room, except me (still dying…), Yamamoto and Reborn.

"Hahaha! Gokudera is really funny guy too!" and Gokudera wasn't flattered by the compliment at all, figures.

"G-Gokudera-kun… are you alri-" Tsuna said with a worried tone, but paused at the sight of a weird pink thingy that looked like a tentacle hanging from the ceiling. Tsuna looked up, "Hie! Bianchi?!"

"As expected from Futa, it was an amazing ranking usage. However, what matters is love."

I followed Tsuna's sight and froze… I swear, this scene can be made into a wonderful horror movie. And so I died again… just kidding, I'm not Bakadera. I stood up from the floor. I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place, I so did not hear that I like JB the most.

**Thud!** Everyone looked down at the source, only to find a petrified Gokudera (wow, twice in a day). I knelt down next to him and prayed for him…

"Gokudera Hayato…. He was a good man. Yes, indeed. He was a good right hand man… He shall stay in our memory forever… may he return to god's embrace… amen."  
"Don't just presume he's dead!" Tsuna complained.

"While we're at it, let's make a love ranking and make it clear that who loves who." Bianchi said out of the blue.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!" aww… cute Tuna fish is getting embarrassed because everyone is going to find out who his little crush is… Oh god, I wanna pinch his cheeks so badly! He's a blushing mess just at the thought of Kyoko… must…resist…cuddle….

"Sounds fun. Futa, do it." And Reborn gave the permission. (Why he's the one giving permission? Because he's on the top of the food chain in the room. And poor Tuna fish is at the bottom…)

"Then let's start with Tsuna-ni," Futa said and Tsuna ran to him as he tried to stop Futa, but he couldn't reach him as the zero gravity made him float in midair. Causing him unable to move. (Don't believe those stupid cartoons, you can't move even if you 'swim' in midair under a zero-gravity situation)

"Rank 1st is…"  
"Wait wait wait wait wait!" Tsuna flailed in the air in the attempt of moving but only failed.  
"Leon."

"Wh… WHAAAT?!" yep, Tsuna loves Leon. More than Dino does (LOL, y'know Dino always goes on and on about how he wants Leon… I didn't know Tsuna has the same thoughts…).

"Wow seriously, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.  
"That was unexpected, Tsuna." Bianchi commented as she lowered herself from the ceiling to the space next to Tsuna.  
"You sure got a good taste. Now Dino has a rival… but don't worry, I'll support you until the very end, Tsuna!" I said and thumbs up-ed at Tsuna who didn't look happy at all.

"Haru has fallen into an unrequited love… Haru's heart is… raining like the sky…" and so Haru started to write a poem about her broken heart and the freak'in weather.

"…rain…?" Futa immediately fell out of his ranking mode, I caught him before he hit the ground as other people landed with a thud (except Bianchi who landed elegantly)… sorry, Tuna. But Futa seems more fragile…

I placed Futa on the bed gently and asked, "Are you alright, Futa?"

"I feel weak when it's raining… I hate rain… When it rains, my ranking gets nonsense…" Futa mumbled.

"There's a theory that Futa's communications with the ranking star will get interrupted when it rains."

"Meaning the ranking after the rain started are incorrect?"  
"Then… my ranking is wrong? YAY! **I DON'T LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER!**"  
"Then my ranking too," and Gokudera went back to life… and died again because he saw Bianchi as soon as he raised his head.

"Hm… since when did it start to rain?" Haru wondered and stared out the window and flinched suddenly, "W-What's with this army of umbrellas?!"

Gokudera walked to Haru and pressed her down from the window and also told us to kneel down so that whoever's outside won't see us.

"Hey Gokudera, who are those MIB?" I asked as Gokudera peeked carefully at the outside of the window.  
"Those guys are from the Todd Family, I remember seeing them before," Gokudera whispered, which I had no idea why he's doing that. I mean, it's not like they can hear us from downstairs, right? … and to think Gokudera's the smart one…  
"So they're the ones who are after Futa…" Tsuna said with a thoughtful look.

"It appears so," Reborn jumped on the bed from nowhere and scared Haru to dead with the weird worms all over his face. Oh... so they aren't MIB but PIB! (Pedophiles In Black)  
"Your winter subordinates!" Tsuna pointed his finger at Reborn accusingly.  
"Well, they're still at their larval stage so they can't gather information," Reborn said, as if answering the question which Tsuna never asked.  
"Then they're useless!" Tsuna complained.

I sighed as I covered Futa with a blanket.

"You're the one who decided to take Futa in, take the responsibility!"  
"That's true, but…" how am I supposed to protect him? Tsuna left the sentence unfinished.

"Don't worry, I 'll help too!" Yamamoto reassured Tsuna.  
"Yeah! I'll protect cute, lil' Futa no matter what!" Those MIB shall never get their hands on Futa!  
"We'd better barricade ourselves in," said Gokudera after analyzing the situation. Well… better believe him, right? Since he's the smart one…  
"Sounds like an idea!" Yamamoto agreed with Gokudera immediately.

"Th-that's a bit too much… Hey Reborn, what should we-" Tsuna paused as he noticed the snot-bubble-blowing Reborn, lying beside Futa, "He's asleep!"

"Tsuna-san!" Haru, who was looking at the outside for some time, said in a somewhat (?) worried tone, "Bianchi-san is…" and then she motioned for us to peek at the window. (so we did… which made us look like some anti-social creeps…)

Outside the window, down stairs, Bianchi was standing at the gate with enormous amount MIB (now without the umbrellas since the rain stopped) surrounding her. Some of the MIB seems to waver immediately at the sight of the legendary (NOT) Poison Scorpion.

"Aneki, don't tell me she's planning to…"  
"Fight alone?" Tsuna finished Gokudera's sentence for him and Gokudera nodded.

Heh, naïve idiots. I sat down back onto the bed. Of course we all know that she's not as nice as to save us from MIB (though I have no idea why she left Reborn behind… uh… trust is important in love? I think that sounds like what Bianchi will answer…). I bet she's going to-

"Hiieee! She ran away!" no, not that. I bet she's gonna have a nice afternoon tea at town… I think. Or was she going to buy a nice cup of espresso for Reborn?  
"A-aneki…?" he seems disappointed? (he trusts his sis too much…)… ha! Sucks to be you.

"So, let's start the sports festival!"  
"Sigh… there's no choice then. Who's going to carry?"  
"I'll do it!"  
"Don't trip."  
"You can count on me!"

And so, Gokudera and Yamamoto started their daily _friendly_ (one-sided) bickering again as they perform their awesome plan (which includes Haru cosplaying as a caterpillar with a random green blanket which has Futa's scarf sticking out of it).

* * *

**KABOOM!**

And so, Gokudera, Yamamoto and the caterpillar set off to the unknown (NOT)!

I was with Tsuna's team (which means Tsuna, Futa and me) because it was more than enough with Gokudera and Yamamoto doing the work on their side (Yamamoto do the carry and Gokudera's on the defense… who knows they actually have a pretty awesome teamwork even if they always have (coughone-sidedcough) arguments?). We decided that I should stay on Tsuna's side, since there aren't any combatants over here (note: Tsuna cannot fight unless shot with dying will bullet).

So… I feel like we're playing hide and seek in a very wide area… which is kinda cool, I haven't played hide and seek for such a long time after all. I wanted to carry the still-sleeping Futa but Tsuna insisted on carrying him, so in the end… yeah, he carried him. And the skirt of our school uniform was just plain uncomfortable. And to think I need to run in it later… luckily I got shorts under my skirt…

We walked downstairs when the exploding sounds went further and further. We wanted to exit from the front door first (which was a stupid idea), but we heard some men chatting outside so we decided to take the backdoor instead. (And we saw mama on the way who's still cooking and humming happily in the kitchen like the oblivious mother she is.)

Just as we were going to sneak away from the backyard…

"Boo!"  
"Boo!"  
Lambo and I-pin suddenly jumped down from nowhere and scared Tsuna so much that he fell on his butt.

"Wh-what are you two doing here?!" Tsuna whisper-yelled at the kids.  
"I'm hungry, give Lambo-sama a cake," Lambo said, and I-pin said some incoherent Chinese again (maybe I should've paid attention to my Mandarin lessons…). Probably something related to cakes.

"Cake!"  
"Cake!"  
"Cake!"  
"Cake!"  
"Okokok! I got my chocolate cake in the fridge but both of you can only eat one piece each, got it?" Sigh, I just don't know how to deal with kids… I mean, it's fun playing with them but I really can't take care of their tantrum or whatever…

"Yay! Cake!" The two exclaimed happily before running into the house.

"Hey! There they are!" an unfamiliar gruff voice said, meaning we're busted. So me and Tsuna ran for our butt… well, for Futa to be exact.

"Hiiiiieee!"  
"You shall never capture Futa for your perverted needs, pedos!"  
"Hold it right there!"  
"What kind of idiots will do that when they're being chased by pedos?!"

* * *

"Hiiiiieeeee! They're catching up with us!" Tsuna screamed as he kept on running with Futa on his back. He wasn't really that fast, after all, Futa did rank him as one of the slowest runners. So the ugly pedos trio (awesome name, right?) is right behind us. Tch, this won't do… Tsuna won't be able to reach the closest park (which is… actually pretty far)… which I assume is where he KO-ed all of them. (The anime didn't really show us much the way around Namimori now, did it?).

"Huff… huff… Tsuna… go first…huff…."  
"Ehh?! B-but I can't leave you behind!" Tsuna disagreed almost immediately.  
"Don't worry… huff… I'll hold them…back… go first…" I said between my short breaths.  
"But-!"  
"No buts! I'mrunningoutofoxygenIcan'tspeakanymorejustgofirst I'llbefine! (I'm running out of oxygen, I can't speak any more. Just go first, I'll be fine!)" I said with the last of my oxygen and stopped running.

"Be safe!" I just waved to signal that I heard it instead of yelling back.

The three pedos didn't even slow down and just ran past me. So a vein popped out on my forehead. I picked up a random rock on the floor and threw it at one of the pedos, and the said pedo's face immediately kissed the floor.

"Boss!"  
"Boss!"  
And the other two in the trio stopped running as their boss, got knocked down. They immediately ran to his side as their pathetic boss got up and glared at me.

Heh~ are you trying to scare me with that suck a** glare? You're a billion years too early to scare me. (Comparing to Hibari, this is like a kitten trying to glare at me.)

"You! How dare you throw a stone at my head?! Do you know who you're messing with?"  
"Why excuse me, I just thought that I saw a pedo running by, so I unconsciously tried to eliminate the said person for the good of the world," I said with a _nice_ smile on my face.  
"Why you f**king little-"

"Calm down, boss," the pedo with a Mohawk hairstyle said. "We still have to chase the ranking kid."  
"Yeah boss, this is no time to be irritated by some random kid," the pedo who looks oddly similar with a certain fake prince said (except his hair looks more like a mushroom since his hair is more straight and less messy).

"Che, you're right. Fine then-" thud! I elbowed him in the stomach. Causing him to fall onto the ground and curl up in pain.

"Now now, ignoring me would be a big no no," I said as I swung my index finger in a mocking way. "After all, it would be meaningless if I can't buy time for the two guys you're chasing, right?"

"Wh-?!"  
"Boss?!"  
The two idiots seemed surprised since they couldn't even see me elbowing their dumb boss. Che, dummies. Are all mafia idiots?

"Guh… what the hell are you two waiting for?! Get her!"  
"Y-yes!" the two underlings said at the same time before charging at me with obvious hesitation (no duh, I just knocked out their boss within a blink of an eye).

"Sigh, let's just end this quickly. My stamina is running low after all that running…"

* * *

**~skipped the fighting because I'm lazy, besides it was just Hikaru pwning them so nothing interesting skipped~**

"Urgh…"  
"Gah…"  
"Nrgh…"  
The pedo trio ended up lying on the middle of the road while groaning in pain with bruises here and there.

What?! I already hold back! I just_ lightly _beaten them up because if I beat them to a pulp, Tsuna wouldn't be able to fight them. And if Tsuna didn't fight them, he'll lose a chance to grow his strength! And that's something Reborn wouldn't like… and I don't want to get in Tsuna's way too. I mean, this anime's protagonist isn't me. I shouldn't take all the hard work from Tsu-

I froze at the glimpse of a familiar green school uniform which just disappeared around the corner… was that the uniform of…

Kokuyo Middle?

…

I immediately ran after the said figure, and I caught the glimpse of him turning into a back ally. This time, I also saw the familiar white winter hat he was wearing (which is weird because it was freak'in hot) and the side of his face. And… apparently, he got a barcode thingy on his face and he was wearing eyeglasses… Yep, I can be sure that he's Chikusa.

I chased after him but he was nowhere in sight after I ran into the back ally. So I decided not to chase too far into the ally since it was getting dark. Wouldn't want some random poisoned needles flying out of nowhere and kills me, right? And I have absolutely no sense of direction… (I can read a map but I got lost in a shopping mall once… and it took me 30 minutes to find the exit since I didn't have a map…)

So I went home for the day. Seeing Chikusa kinda makes me excited and all (OMG, we're gonna meet the pineapple king!), but it's unsettling at the same time… (not forgiving them for kidnapping Futa and brainwashing him!) I don't really know how I should feel now…

* * *

**~Dinner (FOOOOOOOD!)~**

I can sum it up with one word, disaster.

Reborn invited Yamamoto, Gokudera and Haru to have dinner at Tsuna's house to thank them for saving Futa and all. So today's dinner was, of course, extra noisy.

"Scrambled eggs is ranked 8 out of 308 of Tsuna-ni's favorite entrees," and yes, Futa was doing ranking again. And food was flying everywhere. I had to eat mine before it flies to somewhere unreachable (or somewhere near Lambo cause he's gonna eat it).

"More, please!" Yamamoto asked. He seem to have taken a liking to mama's cooking. I mean, who doesn't like Nana's cooking?  
"I wish jyudaime could've seen the power of my bomb!"  
"Shall we make a ranking of who was more useful to Tsuna-san today?" Haru suggested happily.

Tsuna finally snapped at the floating food and other floating stuff around him and stood up. "No rankings during dinner!" wow, Tsuna can scold people like a mother… he has potential!

"And ranked first is hamburger," Futa said immediately after Tsuna finished his sentence…what Tsuna lacks is just a _little_ persuasiveness.  
"Then, let's have hamburgers tomorrow!" Nana exclaimed happily. Apparently she's happy at the fact that Tsuna invited so much friend to have dinner over at their house.

… wait, where's my egg?

"This is Lambo-sama's! Mwhahaha! Gulp!" my eyes widened as Lambo gulped a scramble egg which was still floating next to him until a second earlier and which is supposed to be **MINE**.

"How dare you…" I mumbled as my left eye twitched and Lambo froze at my angered tone.  
"T-this is Lambo-sama's! So Lambo-sama ate it!"  
"Heh~ is that so?" I said as I walked to Lambo and grabbed him. "You… shall be punished by the tickling master!" I smirked evilly.  
"Gahahahaha! S-stop! Lambo-sama will not be defeated by a tickling monster! Gyahahaha!"  
"It's master! And I'm not stopping until you apologize!"  
"Lambo-sama is not admitting defeat!"  
"Then you shall be tickled to death!"  
"Gyahaha! N-no! Lambo-sama won't die! GAHAHAHA!"

Tsuna could only sigh at this disastrous dinner.

* * *

YAY! I finally finished! (curse exams) Now I can finally move on to pineapple arc! Woohoo! I've been waiting for this moment for so long that I'm so touched that I wanna cry now!

Ahem, anyway do look forward to the next chapter?

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	14. Ch11 - Suspicions

First chappie of Mukuro arc! Finally…

* * *

**Ch.11 – Suspicions**

"Mukuro- Owowowowow!" what the hell? I rolled down the freak'in bed?! My head hurts… I got up as I rubbed the lump on my head. Maybe I should tie myself onto the bed next time… Oh well, what a nice way to wake up…

I forced myself up and stretched.

Hm? I stared at the calendar… Today's 9th September huh? … what's so special about 9th September…? Hmmmmm…

Errrrrrrrr…  
Uhhhhh…  
Ahhhh…

That's right! (I think) in the official character data thingy (the Vongola 77 thing…go get it from the internet!), said that Mukuro arc starts on 9th September!

… yeah, so…

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG we're gonna meet the perverted pineapple king!

* * *

**~In Kokuyo Land~**

"Achoo!"  
"Mukuro-sama, are you catching a cold _again_?"  
"Kufufu Chikusa, I do _not _have a cold. I believe it's merely someone talking about me behind my back."  
"Sigh… you said that every time…"

* * *

**~And back to our beloved OC~**

Yeah… I wonder how many jars of hair gel he uses everyday? …must be a lot. Speaking of hair gel… I should go to the toilet now… (Me: How did you connect them together?! Hikaru: By my… awesome senses?)

"Hm?" I said to no one in particular as I washed my hands.  
…Huh? I stared at my injured fists, scabs were already forming on the said injuries.  
Er…I don't think I've punched anyone lately… I don't like punching people… It's pretty painful if you ask me. Especially when you're punching places like the jaw… Don't remind me of it. Don't remind me my reason to choose a random weapon instead of fighting bare handed… … … Yeah, so I avoid punching as much as possible…

Oh well, it must be from my thrashing during my sleep… What? I'm not exactly the most _gentle_ sleeper, I wish I can sleep like a log too though.

Anyway, off to school! (Though I don't feel like it… Well, I feel that everyday but today the feeling's stronger somehow… uh oh, something bad's gonna happen…)  
Oh well, better get going if I don't wanna die. (death by tonfa… worst way to die ever.)

* * *

"Hm… but I still think aikido suits you the best…"  
"Like I said already, I don't need it!"  
"Now now my dearest Tuna fish, you need to learn to some self-defense too. You can't always count on Reborn, me or the boys to protect you."  
"I don't need protection-"

"If only Futa was here, we could have him make a ranking of which martial arts suits you best," Reborn, who was sitting on Tsuna's head as usual, cut in.  
"I don't want a ranking like that!" Tsuna replied. "That reminds me… I haven't seen Futa for quite a while… I hope he's not getting chased by some scary people again…"

Huh? But didn't we meet him yesterday- …wait…now that you mention it… I think we haven't met Futa for around a week already… then, why do I feel like I just saw him lately…?

"Ah!" Tsuna interrupted my thought. "T-the Disciplinary Committee's everywhere!"  
"Well, since there was _such_ an incident last weekend, it's only natural for them to be tense," Reborn _kinda_ explained.  
"What incident?" I asked curiously.

"Huh? Didn't you know? Lately, someone has been attacking the members of the Disciplinary Committee. I wonder if it's really someone who has a grudge against the committee…" Tsuna answered.

"That's not it," a familiar deep voice said from behind us, which made me and Tsuna froze and turned around with a horrified expression on our faces.

"H-Hibari-san!"  
"H-H-H-Hibari?!" Don't bite me to death, vampire king!  
"Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Hello there, infant," Hibari said. Ok… so me and Tsuna got completely ignored. Cool, now I can fade into the background safely…

"U-um… We were just on our way to school… we weren't bad-mouthing you or anything!" Tsuna said, causing Hibari to turn to us. NOOOOO! Tuna fish! Why did you do that! I was blending in just fine!

"I've never experienced such a thing," Hibari said. "Nevertheless the sparks of fire must be extinguished." Wait… is he talking about the bad-mouthing or about pineapple king's evil attacks? … … … …I think it's the bad-mouthing… … …(NOT)

Hibari's eyes suddenly narrowed. He took out one of his tonfas and turned to hit the person behind him in one swift move.

That certain person just happened to be Shamal.

Yay! I think I'm starting to like Hibari now. He just wiped out one pervert for the good of the world! Wow, he actually did something good? … … … …creepy. I mean, yeah he does help Tsuna save the world and protect Namimori and all… … … …but in my view, he's still a delinquent (who beats people for stupid reasons in the name of disciplinary)… … … … Oh well, maybe his sense of justice is just a little~ bit weird… … … … … … … …ok, maybe not a little.

"Dr. Shamal!" there's no need to mourn for this kind of pervert, Tuna.  
"Owowowow! Why did you do that?" Shamal pouted (which was a disgusting sight) on the ground.  
"I felt an evil intent," Hibari replied. "It must have been my imagination." No! You're absolutely correct Hibari-sama! Beat him up more! Don't just gooooo!

Me and Tsuna can only watch as Hibari walked away.

_Buzzz Buzzzz._ Urgh, annoying mosquitoes… I just took out two of my textbooks quietly, and slammed them together with the now squashed mosquito between them.

"Eww…" I just wiped what's left behind on my textbooks away with a tissue. Disgusting… I just hate bugs… (And so, a deadly weapon which can kill people within a sec and probably worth a few millions just got killed by an English textbook and a Math textbook…)

"By the way, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked Shamal.  
"Yeah, shouldn't you be working in the infirmary?" I asked.

"Hmph, there's only stink'in men going into the infirmary so I went to a hunt for love~"  
"So basically, you're slacking and went to harass innocent girls on the street, isn't that right?"  
"More importantly, Hikaru-chu-" I raised my leg to kick him in the face. And yes, I have shorts under my stupid uniform dress today too.  
"Just answer Tsuna."

"Okok, being rough as always… Well, I heard a scary little rumor so I thought that I have to protect the girls here…"  
"You're more of a threat though," I deadpanned.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku- _beep,_" Me and Tsuna looked around for the source of the familiar school song. And it appears that it was Hibari's phone…

"Yeah, that's right." no offense though. Namimori's school song is awesome. I even have Hibird's version as my ring tone… … … … which reminds me… I should probably change it if I don't wanna be suspicious and cause troubles… (I mean, Hibari haven't got Hibird yet after all… and even if he does, there's no way that I can get to record Hibird singing the Namimori School Anthem… You don't expect Hibari to lend me Hibird now, do you?). Maybe I should change it into Tsuna Awakens… … …

Nah, it doesn't sound nice as a ringtone… … … … … Maybe… … … *****Fuuki Iinchou? Hm… … … … no. I don't want to remember how Hibari chases me with tonfas in hands every time my phone rings… … … … I guess I'll have to change it to Canvas then…

_*Translate: Disciplinary Committee Chairman… now you know whose theme is this now?_

Ahem. Anyways, Hibari turned to us and said, "Isn't Sasagawa Ryohei one of your acquaintances?" Tsuna nodded. "He was attacked," Hibari finished with his monotone (as usual) and turned to walk away with his jacket flapping in the wind (as usual too, stupid fangirl slave.).

"Er… is class 1A's Sasagawa Kyoko in school right now, Hibari?" I asked, stopping Hibari in his tracks. Tsuna looked at me confusedly at the mention of the name of his secret (it's not actually a secret though…) crush.

"Yes, she's present in class," Hibari answered without turning around.  
"Well… … … … … do you mind if I go and get her to the hospital to see her brother? We might skip a few lessons so… … … …"  
"I permit it."  
"Thanks Hibari!" Woohoo! I just got permission from Hibari to skip school! Most awesome event ever! He just walked away anyways (It's not like he cares...).

"Tsuna, you go and check up on Ryohei first. I'll go get Kyoko, we'll meet up in Ryohei's room, kay?"  
"A-ah, uhn," he nodded before running off with Reborn on his head (and he didn't even notice it).

* * *

**~3****rd**** person POV, Namimori Central Hospital, Ryohei's room~**

"Onii-chan! Why did you climb the bathhouse's chimney?!" Kyoko exclaimed with worry evident in her voice as she slid open the door and rushed to Ryohei's side.

Tsuna can only sweat-drop as he wondered what kind of ridiculous excuse Ryohei used to explain his wounds to Kyoko-chan.

"Is this really just a sprain?" Kyko questioned as she inspected Ryohei's injuries.  
"Yeah," Ryohei replied with a reassuring smile.  
"It barely makes any sense!" and so Tsuna sweat-drop again. Then, he noticed someone's missing.

"U-um… Kyoko-chan, did you see Hikaru-san?" Tsuna asked. "Wasn't she supposed to meet up with me here?" he thought worriedly. There's a bad feeling about this…

"Hikaru-chan? She said that she needed to go somewhere else after picking me up from class. Is there something wrong?" Kyoko replied.

"Um…. No, I was just wondering…" Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head to hide his nervousness. "Something just doesn't feel right… I hope Hikaru-san's alright…" he thought before leaving the room with Reborn to give the Sasagawa siblings some privacy.

* * *

**~Back to Hikaru's 1****st**** person POV~**

I walked along the hospital's crowded hallway as I looked for Ryohei's room. Urgh… why there's so many people? I think I'm lost now… Great. …Ryohei's room… … … … … Ryohei's room… … … … … Ah! Tsuna and Reborn spotted! I ran through the crowded hallway carefully as to not to bump into anyone on the way.

"Hey! Tuna!"  
"Hikaru-san! You're alright!" Tsuna said in relief at the sight of me.  
"Huh? Why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked confusedly.  
"Well… Kyoko-chan said that you went to somewhere else on your own so I was kinda worried…"

Oh that… … … … … wait, I did what? … … … … … … … … now that you mention it… Hey! Wasn't I supposed to reach the hospital with Kyoko? What the hell?!

"Where did you go anyways?" Tsuna asked curiously.  
"Well… about that-" I paused at the sight of Leon turning from a green Spongebob to a green mug, and then to a green Pokéball. "… … … … …What the hell is going on with Leon?"

"Leon's tail fell off so he can't control his shape," Reborn explained.

"Please get out of the way! Another Namimori student was attacked," a medical staff yelled, causing me to step aside to make way for a stretcher to pass before I can even ask Reborn that does chameleon really do lose their tails.

I caught a glimpse of the familiar Elvis hairstyle on the stretcher so my curiosity made me take another look at who the injured was.

It was Kusakabe. And without that grass in his mouth too.

Wait, not time for useless stuff like that now. I need to find out why I can't remember where did I go after picking up Kyoko…  
…My memories' really hazy… Urgh, stupid headache.

"I need to go somewhere, Tsuna… … … See ya…" I mumbled as I clutched my head and walked off to the exit of the hospital.

* * *

**~Tsuna's POV~**

"I need to go somewhere, Tsuna… … … See ya…" Hikaru-san mumbled before heading off to somewhere… … … What's this unsettling feeling…? I don't quite understand… … … It just suddenly felt weird with the presence of Hikaru-san… It was fine until a few seconds ago… Did something happen?

_Clank._ Huh? She dropped something.

"Wait! Hikaru-san! You dropped something!" I yelled out to her but she didn't response… I guess she couldn't hear me with that much people chattering in the hallway. Before I knew it, she already disappeared into the crowd.

I can only sigh as I picked up the thing she dropped. It was a golden pocket watch with an *****8-pointed star carved on it. I put it into my pocket, I should probably give it back to her later…

_*8-pointed star is said to resemble endless power and symbolize one has control over rebirth (or reincarnation) and death (I'm not sure if it's accurate… I just saw it on Yahoo!Knowledge…) … yep, sounds pretty much like Mukuro's style doesn't it?_

I walked to Reborn's side with Leon, which is now a rice cooker, in my hands.

"Hey Reborn, what are you doing?" I asked as Reborn inspected the golden watch in his hands. I think I saw him taking it out from Kusakabe-san's pocket just now  
"…There's no doubt about it….. the one they're trying to pick a fight with is you, Tsuna," Reborn said without averting his serious gaze from the pocket watch.

"Hah? What do you mean by they're picking a fight with me?!" I asked. Why would someone be picking a fight with me? I'm pretty sure that I didn't piss off someone to the point that they had to attack my schoolmates to lure me out…

"It's this," Reborn said as he showed me the pocket watch.  
"Hm? What's with this watch? It's not moving… Is it broken?" I stared at it questioningly.

"This watch was found on the recently-attacked Kusakabe," Reborn said before taking out another similar watch. "This is the one found on Sasagawa Ryohei." Eh? They're both stopped. Kusakabe-san's stopped at four o'clock and onii-san's stopped at five…  
"I heard the other victims had similar watches too. There's one that stopped at six o'clock," Reborn continued.

"Eh? Wait…" I searched in my pocket for the pocket watch which Hikaru-san dropped. I took it out and compared it to the other watches.

They have the same designs.

"…Dame Tsuna, where did you get it?"  
"U-um… Hikaru-san dropped it just now… … … …" Reborn took the watch from me and inspected it. But I couldn't see when did it stop… … … … …  
…Wait, if Hikaru-san has it… … ...Don't tell me...

"… … …Anyway, take a look at this." Reborn handed me a piece of paper and took back Leon as if he noticed my discomfort and used something to turn my attention away.

"Huh? Namimori Middle School Fighting Skills Ranking…?" I read the title from the paper. "What does this have to do with the incident?"  
"Sigh, you're as dull as ever. The order in which people were attacked and the order of the ranking are the same," Reborn explained.  
"Eh?" I took another look at the ranking. "You're right… Wait, is this ranking-"  
"That's Futa's ranking," Reborn answered before I can even finish my question.

"Eeeh?!" T-then Futa is…?!  
"We mafia have a vow of silence called 'Omerta', a rule to never leak information to outsiders. Futa's rankings are top secrets for the entire mafia. There's no way that a commoner could know about it," Reborn explained his theory as Leon turned into a mini Futa and stared at me with its yellow eyes which looked strange on Futa's face. "Meaning the only ones that can obtain this ranking are…"

"Wait, that means if Kusakabe-san, who's number 4 on the list, was attacked, then that means… number 3 will be attacked next!" I panicked, I scanned the list again to confirm my suspicions. "Number 3… number 3… number 3… Hiiieee!" So it really was Gokudera-kun! "What should we do, Reborn?!"

Reborn stared at Leon, which is a toy squeaky hammer now, and seemed to be in deep thought before saying, "…I have to look into something, you go first."

**EH?!** But I can't fight!

* * *

**~3rd person POV~**

And so, Tsuna ran out of the hospital and rushed to the nearest public phone booth to call Gokudera. What he didn't notice, was the girl's Kokuyo Middle uniform, sticking out of a dumpster in an alley between the Namimori hospital and the building beside it.

* * *

Wow, I wrote (er…typed?) two chapters within 10 days… Exhausting… Well, you know about how Tsuna went and get Gokudera anyways so I'm not gonna type it since Hikaru doesn't have any role in it.

Oh well, anyway Hikaru won't be involved in fights other than the one which included Tsuna pwning real Mukuro so I'll just summarize stuff in the next chapter (I mean, you didn't come here for spoilers right? If you haven't watched or finished the anime/manga… … … GO FINISH WATCHING/READING IT!). Ciao ciao!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


	15. Ch12 - Hikaru vs Creepy Pineapple

Ok… I totally gave up on the summary but whatever. You know, Yamamoto beat Ken in whack a mole, Bianchi pwned M.M. with the power of love and Tsuna beat up Lacia, who's the fake Mukuro, with his dying will. Yamamoto's down because of Lancia's awesome iron ball. Gokudera's facing Chikusa for the second time on the first floor while Tsuna, Bianchi and Reborn proceed. And yay, here's your summary.

And I'm SOOOO VERY VERY VERY SOOOOOOORRRYYY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I swear I didn't mean it! Some f**king virus got my computer and I have to restore my computer to remove it. Which led to lost of data. Blame that fake ICE Cyber Crime Centre thingy. It was totally fake, and I almost freaked out that someone used my computer to watch porn (underage) and spreaded terrorism…...

I'm the only child and I'm not a hormonal teenager who watches porn online. And most definitely, I'M NOT A TERRORIST. So is my mom and dad, who don't even like watching news (they're fans of TVB). Yep, and the thing accused me of it, and threatened me to pay 300 USD or pack my stuff for a nice trip to jail. Well, forget about that first.

**Let's applaud my newfound beta-reader for this story, SwissGem96!** Yay! I finally got myself a beta-reader! You know, I'm still new at this and all so I really need someone to help me!

Yeah, so you all should thank him/her that this story is less….. like a trash? (like Xanxan always says…)

Oh, but this chapter is still un beta-ed because I was rushing for an update. Err…. So the usual magic word: enjoy! My first fighting scenes! I deeply apologize for any awkward describes of a fight! Do review if you find anything weird, but you can review too if you feel satisfied with it.

* * *

**Ch.12 – Hikaru vs Creepy Pineapple**

**~A few days earlier~**

I groaned in annoyance as I grabbed a white t-shirt with the words 'STOP MAKING SENSE, BRO' on it, a pair of jeans and a black biker jacket randomly from my closet and headed out with a pair of sneakers.

This is boring! Urgh… Tsuna's having math lessons with Reborn and Futa's nowhere in sight! And here comes another boring weekend… Hm… now that I think about it… I haven't seen Futa for a few days… I wonder where he had gone to…

I took another random turn. (I was just walking around aimlessly since I didn't have anything to do.) I stopped and looked around.  
Dang it. I think I've walked too far… it's really near the outskirts of the town now… I should be heading back-

Huh? I froze at the sight of a white scarf with black strips which just disappeared around the corner.

It's Futa's scarf.

Speaking of the devil… … … anyway, I can play with Futa~! I ran after him of course and he was just a little ahead of me. I was going to yell out to him but I paused as I saw he was acting strange.

What was he looking around suspiciously for? It was as if he was checking if anyone saw him or something... Super suspicious… … When he was about to look at this way I immediately hid behind a rubbish bin nearby (and yes, the rubbish bin was big enough to hide me).

… … … … … …ok, he didn't seem to see me. Where's he going to anyways? Maybe I should follow him? … … … … … oh god, I feel like stalker now… … … … but it's only for Futa!

And so I stalk- I mean, followed Futa to wherever he's sneaking to.

… why do they all have to go to some really open and inhabited places? There's no one, except Futa, in sight. There's not even a car on the road! I think it's because another more convenient road was built…Just look at the beautiful view. It was all greenery around except the freak'in road, Jesus. You can only barely see the faraway town with tall trees blocking the way.

It's not like I hate inhabited place, but it's just that I had a hard time hiding you know! There's almost nothing around except some random rubbish or leaves so what am I supposed to hide behind of?! I had to jump into a random bush nearby every time… ….

And then he suddenly turned into the forest which was not good (to me) since I don't think I can get out smoothly… … … … …  
Oh well, for Futa.

And then, guess what? Before I noticed it, I was in a familiar abandoned place. There were some abandoned buildings. Some of them seem to have some kind of product scattered around on the floor in them (of course they're old and rusted). I'm guessing they're souvenirs since I saw some dolls or plushie with the barely visible 'Welcome to Kokuyo!' … … or something like that on them.

I even saw an abandoned building with an old sign which says 'Kokuyo Restaurant'. To sum it up, the place looked like an abandoned recreation centre. Yes guys, you've guessed it right, it's Kokuyo Land (or Kokuyo centre but it's read as Kokuyo Land in the anime so let's just follow it).

Oh f**k. Maybe following Futa was a bad idea… … … I totally should be going. I turned around, only to bump into someone's chest (and yeesh, it was sweaty and smelly).

"Sor-" wait, what kind of people will be in this place (definitely not the good guys)… … … … only one way to find out… … I looked up.

It was a f**king Kokuyo middle student with the familiar green school uniform. And no it wasn't Chikusa, Ken or Mukuro or the other dudes. It was just some random lackey.

"Hey! What are you doing here?!"  
"Uhhh… taking a tour around?"  
"Playing dumb huh? HEY THERE'S AN INTRUDER!" oh f**k. Just great. I think this is when I should to run now…

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the random lackey's reinforcement said with smug smile on his face as the rest of them surrounded me.  
"Whistle~ this one's pretty cute." vein pop.  
"Heh, you wanna keep her?"  
"Sure~ why not?" another vein pop.  
"You have to share though."  
"Fine." I think a vein or two just exploded.

"Hey, you f**king manner-less mofos. Stop talking about me in that f**king disgusting way like I'm not here, da** it," I said in a dangerous tone. Ok, I snapped. I originally planned to run away but these guys sure know how to step on my nerves… they're so going down.

"Heh~ Being feisty eh? I like it-" thud! I kicked him in where-the-sun-doesn't-shine before he could even finish the sentence (not like I wanna hear it). He rolled up on the floor in pain (cuz I made sure that his prove-of-being-a-man was squashed into nothingness).

Hmph, perverts like this (coughShamalcough) shall be wiped away from the surface of earth!

"Urgh!"  
"When did she-?!"  
"Okok, I've gotten enough surprised gasps already. Ready toyou're your a**es handed to you?" I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"G-get her!" but no one moved from their spot. Sigh, grow a backbone da** it! "H-hey! Don't tell me you're afraid of one little girl with all of us!" yeah yeah, they all said that before they got their a**es whooped.

"Ok, since you're not coming, I'll take the first move," … … …what? I'm not a patient person. Especially now that I'm in Kokuyo Land. I need to get going before I bump into the pineapple king (it'd be bad if I meet him now) or his minions (I mean the mafia ones, like Ken, Chikusa, Birds, Lancia, etc. Not the random thugs from Kokuyo Middle).

I charged in and punched one of them in the stomach and did a roundhouse kick to the dude behind me. Another guy rushed towards me with a thick wood stick in his hand so I kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards and knocked down a few more thugs.

Grrrgghh… if only I have that awesome chain thing Hibari has in his tonfa… then I can wiped all of them out within a minute!

But I don't have it. Oh well, got to do it the hard way then.

* * *

Ouch. No more punching for the week I guess… I held my right fist. It hurts like sh**, it was even bleeding for a bit. Dang it. If only I brought my wooden sword-

…

…

…

"Oh f**k," I thought as I pulled my wooden sword out from the depths of my fourth dimensional pocket… … … … … … note to self: put sword in somewhere more visible in case of emergencies. Sigh, it won't be useful now anyways… … … … … … so I dumped it back into my fourth dimensional pocket.

Well, now to get outta here.

* * *

**~An hour later~**

…

…why do I always end up back here no matter how I walk in the freak'in forest?! Oh come on! Let me out of here! Save meh! Faries of the forest! (I don't want Navi (from Legend of Zelda) though, she's annoying.)

* * *

**~Another hour later~**

… … … … … … … COME ON! I'M SNAPPING NOW! SNAP! YOU HEARD ME?! **SNAP! **I swear this godda** forest is cursed!

No matter how I walk. Even if I walk in a straight line, I'll still end up back in Kokuyo Land near the da** main building! It just has to be the f**king cinema, where it has the highest possibility in meeting pineapple king! Oh god, I totally need to get out of here **NOW**.

… … … … … … there's this bad feeling in my gut… … … … why would I end up back here even if I walk in a straight line…? That's just getting out of the category of being lost…

…

Illusion.

…

F**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF**KF* *KF**KF**K

**RUUUUN!** I ran into the forest… … … … and ended back up in the same place. F**k. I screwed up big time… Now how do I get outta here? … … … would it be of any use though? If that da** pineapple set up an illusion here, he probably already knows that I'm here… … … …

"Don't tell me the only option is to… … …" I looked up to the old and worn out Kokuyo building which had windows broken here and there.

"… … … … …"

"**I'M NOT GOING IN!"** and I ran into the forest again.

* * *

**~Another wonderfully long hour passed and wasted~**

"Not… … …giving… … … …up… … … … … …" I mumbled as I crawled on the ground, face down, struggling to move forward in the midst of f**king trees… … … … I stopped at the sudden concrete ground instead of the muddy ground of the forest. I raised my head up, only to let it fall back down as I saw the _beautiful_ scenery in front of me.

It was Kokuyo Land again.

I can only slump back into the comfortable ground… … I give up. Fine, you freak'n pineapple king. You WON. **HAPPY?! **(And here comes a major breakdown)

* * *

"Um… sorry for the intrude…" I said randomly as I pushed open the old rusty door and entered. A-achoo! …This place sure is dusty. They should get a vacuum cleaner. Wait, why did I inform the enemy about my arrival? … no idea.

I just walked around to find the emergency ladder thing which was the only way to get up as they destroyed the other stairs… if my memories serve me correctly. It took me a while but I finally found it in the gaming centre… or should I call it gaming corner? Since it was just a random corner with gaming consoles… Whatevs, same difference (?). Ah~ looking at the gaming consoles sure brings back memories… I remember that there was this time when I was totally crazed about Hatsune Miku so I went to play the Diva thingy at the game centre at least once a week with my bro…

…I mean, this place sure is dark, haha... I almost tripped, stupid rubbles from nowhere… Oh I know! Let me see… … … I think it was in my pocket… Ah ha! … … … wait, not it. Why did I even have a pen- oh right, I stole it from Gokudera…...… remind me to sell it to his fangirls on the internet. Hm… gotta be here somewhere…...…... Ah ha! Got it! I pulled out Snape's wand (yes, Harry Potter) which I got from eBay last Sunday. I actually wanted Harry's wand at first but Snape's looks cooler so… … … yeah. Hm… … I wonder if it really works…

"Lumos!" I said dramatically as I waved the wand (and no it's not voice control, it's a motion detect thing). The thing actually lit up! And the light from the tip of the wand lit up roughly 6 to 8 meters around me… Oh, the power of LED lights.

Anyway, I just continued on as the second floor, which was the bowling centre, was empty. I didn't even need to look around because the stairs was at the most obvious place since it was the main staircase and there was no other way to get upstairs other than it.

Better be careful, tripping on stairs is a horrible experience. Trust me, it is. Especially when you landed on your face… Don't remind me of it. **DON'T**, just don't.

At the end of the stairs was some place which consists of a ticketing counter and the hallway which probably leads you to the theatre… Wow, they even had a popcorn machine here… too bad it's broken or they could've create their own popcorn here instead of buying sweets. Oh well, going now.

The hallway was super creepy… and to add effect, there wasn't any windows because it was a freak'in theatre, so it was super dark. Dang it. Lucky that I brought my awesome wand. This situation kinda reminded me of the Wii Silent Hill game (you had to control the _torch _(Wii remote) to look around the dark place)… OMG, is this a crossover of KHR, Harry Potter and Silent Hill?! …. Nah. I don't like Silent Hill… To tell the truth… I'm scared of creepy things… I'm ok with gore but ghosts and zombies… _shiver_… That didn't stop me from being a Resident Evil fan though. Alice's totally awesome!

…Was it me? Or was the hallway pretty chilly? …I don't wanna believe it but I think it was the later and it was caused by a certain person (coughfruitcough) who I don't wanna meet now… I zipped up my jacket and continued to walk.

_Creeeak._ I pushed open the old door at the end of the hallway and waltz in. I left the door opened because even though it was dark in the hallway, it still seems brighter than this theatre… And it leaves me an escape route. "Now, be a good door and keep yourself open, ok?" I said to the door and walked deeper into the theatre before…

**BAM!**  
…and just right after I told the door to keep itself open too… I just glared at the door like it just flushed my goldfish down the toilet…...

?!

**BEEEEEEEEEEP! CREEPER BEEPER BEEPING AT FULL FORCE!** …So I turned around almost immediately and readjusted my wand's angle so that I can see better…I almost threw my wand towards the certain_ fruit _I saw.

Rokudo Mukuro, in that familiar green Kokuyo Middle school uniform and with that familiar indigo pineapple hairstyle. He didn't have his giant fork- I mean trident though… or maybe he just hid it with his illusion… That careful bas****

…Now you understand why I was so creeped out? Especially with the creepy glint in his left eye, his hair was covering his right eye though (which looks super unnatural this way, it looked like he just brushed them down on purpose to cover his right eye).

"W-wow, you really scared me there dude… uh… who are you?" I'm going with playing dumb. Hope I can get out here safely… (like that will actually happen…)

"Oh? You must have come to save me, I never thought that someone could get this far though," he said in a strange tone instead of his usual creepy, deep voice (OMFG he's forcing himself to pretend to be a normal middle schooler! …weird. He has a good singing voice though, totally love End:Res. **GO**** Toshinobu Iida!**) … … … … ….wait, did he just avoided my question? "Are you strong?"

"Um… you're being caught by the thugs outside? I already took them down, I think you should head home first. It feels pretty dangerous here… hahaha…" I scratched the back of my head nervously. Heh, you thought I don't know how to avoid your question too? Nuh uh! "I'm Yuki Hikaru by the way-" wait, did I just gave away my name?

...…...…...…...…...…sh**.

"…Kufufufu," he laughed that infamous bizarre 'kufufu's of his, which sent a cold shiver down my spine. Bad, REALLY bad. "Namimori Middle School, class 1A, roll sheet number 12, Yuki Hikaru. You've saved my time by coming here on your own, kufufufu…"

"H-huh? W-what are you talking about? I-I'm not a Namimori student, hahaha…"  
"There is no need to hide it. Now, where is Vongola Decimo?"  
"Like hell I'll tell you that!"  
"Kufufufufu… and a 'hit' too…" he mumbled. Wait, a hit? … … … … Oh f**k, he was just testing me! Da** it, he sure was manipulative. "It seems that you'll need some beating to be obedient, kufufufu…" no thanks, I don't wanna be obedient (courtesy of puberty).

Some indigo mist appeared out of nowhere and gathered at his hand. The cloud of indigo mist slowly made out the shape of a trident and just as the mist faded away to reveal Mukuro's sparkly trident, the entire room went dark.

"Oh come on! Not at a time like this!" I said to no one as I shook my wand violently in hope of relighting it, but to no avail. A sudden kick made contact with my back and sent me to the ground. Tsk… f**k you Snape, I'm gonna buy Harry's wand! (if I can get out of here alive that is)

I jumped back up and started to search in my fourth dimensional pocket for my sword as I dodged Mukuro's attacks purely by instinct and the faint blurr of a silhouette which I could barely make out in the dark. (And threw away Snape's wand. Ha! Eat that, you f**king perv who likes someone else's mom for a few decades even after she's married and dead!)

"Aha! Gotcha!" I said as I pulled my wooden sword out.  
"Kufufu… this won't do," Mukuro said before appearing before me, his now exposed right eye was faintly glowing a crimson red in the dark with a blob of indigo flame over it. His eye's pupil was replaced by the kenji '四' (four). He knocked my sword out of my hands with his trident while I was still stunned. I jumped away as soon as I recovered (he suddenly appeared from no where! ...…like a horror film… that's why pineapples are creepy…).

Che, as expected from Mukuro. I mean, he's on par with Hibari, no duh. And he even survived after a fight with the almost invincible Byakuran… (white finger! …And that attack's name is just plain ridiculous because his fingers ain't white…)  
...maybe I should stop discouraging myself…...

I looked around anxiously for my sword as my eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. I decided to reach for the door instead which was much closer to me. I pushed and kicked but the da** door just won't open! …figures…...… Like he'll actually leave me an escape route.  
I instinctively sidestepped as the trident was embedded into the door. I tried to land a kick but Mukuro blocked it. Curse him and his path of Asura! I backed off but got tripped by something.

"Oow! Not my butt again!" I looked at whatever tripped me and discovered that it was my wooden sword. I grabbed it and swung it at Mukuro but he stopped my attack with his trident (stupid path of Asura). I saw the opening in his stomach as both of his hands were occupied and kicked him there. My attack landed on him, surprisingly. I jumped back right after that to avoid being slashed by Mukuro's trident.

"Oya oya, it seems that you can put up quite a fight. However I do not have time to play with you now," Mukuro said in an amused tone before the indigo flame disappeared from his right eye and the kenji "四" (four) was replaced by "一" (one). Oh f**k, the path of hell… and I can't see through illusions like Tsuna… Well, I'm screwed.

Suddenly, lotus flowers sprouted from the ground and their stalks tightened around me. "Nrgh!" It was not a nice experience, trust me. It was as suffocating as being squeezed by a horde of people on a freak'n bus, like a fish in a freak'n tin. **NOT. FUN.**

"Now tell me where is Vongola Decimo," he demanded and edged his his trident closer to me as I struggled to get free from the freak'in lotus flowers. The trident reflected the faint creepy gleam from Mukuro's right eye (woo, shiny~), making it seems more threatening.

"Not telling you even if you bribe me with a lifetime-worth of chocolates!" **Like I'll ever betray Tuna fish! NOT EVEN FOR CHOCOLATES! **O-ok… calm… take a deep breath….. I'm good. "Don't underestimate Vongola Decimo. Even though he doesn't look like it, he can totally kick your sorry a**."

"Kufufu… what a beautiful trust-"

"It's not trust," I cut him off, Mukuro raised an eyebrow at my statement. I just smirked and said, "It's called fact bro. Better go and update your dictionary. Some random mafia-hating pineapple like you can't beat tuna fish!" I tried to reach for my gun in my pant's pocket as I distracted Mukuro with the conversation. I only have rubber bullets but I hope it can distract Mukuro for a moment… Even one second counts…... Da** it Mukuro! Can't you be more gentleman and loose up the stupid lotus a bit?!

"Kufufufufu…Kuhahahahaha!" the f**k? I stared at him like his pineapple hairstyle just disappeared (which means I'm staring at him like he's nuts… and he is, isn't he?). "You amuse me to no end, Yuki Hikaru."

"Uh… you're welcome?" What are you supposed to say when a creepy pineapple says you amuse him to no end? …I think the best option is to run… but apparently I can't do that now… Why does the gun seems so far away suddenly! If only the f**king lotus can loose up….

"Kufufu, very well then," he said before cutting me roughly on my right arm, the crimson warm liquid, which was supposed to stay **inside** one's body, trickled down my arm. I grimaced at the pain. "How about a gamble?"

"A gamble…?" I raised an eyebrow at this. I'm not giving you my chocolate you crazy pineapple.

"Yes, a gamble in which you will bet your life on."

* * *

"Then if I win, what will I get from it?" Just a little more… I can almost reach my gun… My fingers were barely brushing against the gun's handle.  
"Hm… That's for you to decide."

"If I win, then…" I grabbed my gun. "…you'll owe me one!" I fired my gun as I finished the sentence. Mukuro seemed to be startled at the sudden _bang_ and the lotus flower illusion faded for a bit. That one bit was all I need to break free.

I ran to the door but Mukuro reacted faster than me. The kenji in his right eye turned from "一" (one) to "六" (six)… Hm…...… the path of heaven- wait. I immediately turned to the cut on my right arm.

Ok… now I'm officially screwed... Mukuro that b**ch! He planned this!

And so, before I can escape through the door, I went unconscious. So fast that I couldn't even feel the impact of falling on the floor. Now… what should I do while Mukuro uses my body to cause chaos?

…

Plan to destroy all of Mukuro's pineapples when I'm through with this.

* * *

That's pretty much what happened. So what was that freak'n gamble? Did it involve chocolates? (no) Will they get arrested by the police because they're underage?! (**NO**) Stay tuned! BTW, update speed might slow down, but the next chapter's almost done, it'll only take a week at most. Bye for now!

_Bloodstained Fantasy_


End file.
